Heart of Iron
by omaomae
Summary: Diana Cavendish is renown as a gifted witch from the famous House of Cavendish. But that is only one side; what of the other? Ten years ago, a father and husband risked his life to obtain a mythical cure to all illnesses. In the present, a daughter risks her life for a house whose succession she has revoked. Father and daughter; two stories set in different times, told in parallel.
1. Prologue

**AN:** Happy LWA week :] Though this was not written for that sake, I've been working on this multi-chapter fic for a while beforehand. So I thought I'd post the prologue to this Diana-centric fic on Blue Team Day. So here's 2/3 of the blue team interacting with Akko.

(Sentences in parentheses) indicate internal thoughts.

* * *

 **Prologue: Where's Diana Banana?**

The day goes by for Akko as it does on a normal basis. She ends up falling asleep in at least half of her classes, almost causes another explosion to her face, and receives a scolding from Professor Finneran about falling behind the other students again. So she doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary until she realizes she doesn't see a familiar platinum blonde prodigy with the rest of the blue team. Or anywhere in Luna Nova.

For two whole days.

One day is understandable. Even if it seems highly unlikely to Akko that the Diana Cavendish would skip class for any reason (that girl would still go to all of her classes, finish her schoolwork, _and_ help the faculty even if she was dying from pneumonia), there is the possibility that Diana is simply busy with something that takes up her entire day for whatever reason.

But two whole days? Definitely suspicious.

Curiosity compels her to approach the remaining girls of the blue team. Although they're on better terms since Akko convinced Diana to return to Luna Nova, Akko doesn't usually go out of her way to speak to the two girls. She can make an exception this one time though.

"Hey Hannah, Barbara, is it just you two today?"

They both turn around, but it is Hannah that answers her. "Oh, it's just Akko. Sorry, we're kind of busy right now. There's a few errands we have to run for Diana while she's busy."

While it isn't unusual for Diana to ask Hannah and Barbara for help regarding small tasks, Akko recalls her complete absence for the past two days. "Is she really that busy that she had to skip so many classes? I haven't seen her around at all."

Hannah and Barbara look at each other over the stack of books they're each carrying. They share a look that implies a mental transfer of dialogue that only those two can follow.

"I guess Diana hasn't told anyone other than us and the teachers, so I'm not surprised you don't know," Barbara says. "Diana's actually not at Luna Nova right now."

"Eh? Is she on some secret mission that the teachers assigned her or something?"

Hannah barely keeps herself from scoffing. Leave it to Akko to come up with something as ridiculous as that. "Nothing like that. Before she left, Diana told us she has some family business to take care of."

"She got a letter a week ago, but she didn't tell us the details," Barbara picks up. "She only said it isn't urgent like last time. In fact, Diana didn't even have to go back so early if she chose to. But she insisted on resolving the issue sooner rather than later."

Hearing that Diana has some kind of family problems again reminds Akko of the incident with Diana's aunt and the succession ritual. "Is everything okay? Are the Cavendishes in some sort of crisis again?"

This time, Hannah does huff at Akko. "Like Barbara said, it isn't anything urgent. Everything seems to be fine over on that end."

"'Over on that end…?'"

"We mean on her father's side."

"O-Oh…" Akko blinks. "Wait, Diana's dad?"

(Come to think of it, I don't think I've heard anyone talk about Diana's dad or his side of the family.)

Hannah and Barbara share a simultaneous sigh. Their arms are starting to ache, but Akko is a curious child who comes from a non-magical background.

"Of course you wouldn't know," Hannah mumbles. "Before that, can you help us take some of these books to Professor Holbrook? They're starting to weigh a lot."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Akko takes a few from both Hannah and Barbara, but ends up carrying more books than each of the girls.

Before she can complain, she's forced to keep up with the two who have resumed walking to their destination. Hannah is already beginning to speak again.

"Diana doesn't talk about her father very much, so we don't know a lot other than from history books and local gossip."

"Well, Diana doesn't talk about her family in general," Barbara says.

"You're right. Well, Diana's paternal side of the family are not as powerful as they were before, and definitely not as famous as the Cavendish family in the witch's community. They used to be knights who specialized in sword fighting, after all."

"Knights?"

Hannah nods. "Right. Now, before we start, have you ever heard of the House of Reinhardt?"

* * *

 **AN:** There isn't much to go on right now, but let me know if you have any thoughts or comments :]

 **Fun Fact:** I know I said this is a Diana centric fic, but she doesn't actually appear until Chapter 2 (or I guess Chapter 3 based on how the site works)... tee hee.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** I'm having a few issues with ffn's formatting (aka I need stuff to be bolded, italicized, and/or underlined and it doesn't come out how I want it to). I also realized ffn did not save the characters that I wanted to categorize, so sigh. Other than that, here's the first official chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Drunk People Tell the Best Stories**

 _10 Years Prior, Porter's Pub_

The night was cold and dark with a light fall of snow. There were a few people outside, but most decided to stay indoors to escape the cold and snow. It was one of those nights where it would be nice to stay at home and sit by a warm fire with a warm cup of tea.

Or in a pub surrounded by drunk, sweaty humans. That was also acceptable.

Porter's Pub was the local tavern within a twenty mile radius. It was located in the small village of Eisenwald on the outskirts of Cardiff. It wasn't spectacular by any means; it could only house around fifty occupants at most. But they served good ale at a decent price, so locals often flocked to Porter's for a good drink.

On a cold, snowy night with the comfort of some hearty ale to keep one warm, it was a good opportunity to gather information from loose lips.

A young man with blue eyes and short blonde hair ordered another tankard of beer. A long scar ran horizontal across the bridge of his nose. It harbored an interesting story of its own, though the blonde came to the tavern that night to listen to others' stories rather than tell his own. He would have stood out if everyone else wasn't already so drunk and rowdy.

He fiddled with his black cross pattée necklace, tuning out the chatter throughout the tavern. His eyes occasionally glanced at the Brisingr, making sure the sword resting against the table at his side was still there. He was on his fifth tankard of alcohol, but he was drinking at a slower pace than the other men around him. Although he hadn't drank as much as the others, the blonde did not consider himself sober enough to trust leaving Brisingr unattended.

The jug was placed down in front of him. The blonde man took a small sip and returned to the conversation with the other three men.

The current speaker was a small, plump man with only half a head of hair. He introduced himself as Paul and quickly started telling a grand tale of witches and sorcery. The transition into methods to reach immortality and having the perfect body caught the blonde's attention. He found himself listening to Paul's story.

"Sure we know that magic and witches and sorcery are real, but has anyone ever heard of anyone actually reaching immortality? Nope! Not at all."

Paul took another giant gulp from his drink. His face was already as red as a crawfish and he was swaying from his seat. But he kept speaking, which was more important to the blonde man.

"There's so many stories out there that you can't even tell truth from fairytale anymore. Hell, even witches flying on brooms still sound like a fantasy to me!"

The other two men guffawed with him. But the blonde man simply smiled and took a sip from his ale. It didn't feel like a fantasy to him, especially since he was married to a witch.

"But there's one thing that I came across during my long decades dragging around that smelly wagon across the country," Paul continued. "The Elixir of Life. Sounds like some crap you find in a children's book, yeah? No, this thing's actually real. For a human to make it? Impossible. To find it? Hard, almost impossible. But not completely."

"And that's the shit that'll make you live forever?" asked the biggest man of their group of four. If the blonde remembered correctly, his name was John.

"Not just that! It cures any sort of ailments too!" Paul took one giant swig of his ale and slammed the tankard on the table. "You got cancer? Gone! You dying from a hole in your gut? Not anymore! You got some sort of weird crap going on in your head? All fixed! It doesn't just let you live forever. You get to live forever _perfectly_!"

It was just as Paul said. The Elixir of Life was a famous myth, well-known within both the magical community and the normal populace. Even in a world of magic and fantasy, the Elixir's documentation varied from one source to the next. Some equated it to a philosopher's stone. Others believed it could only be possessed in its liquid form. Some believed it could be made by humans. Others believed it was a gift from the gods.

But in all accounts, it was known as a potion that could grant eternal life and cure all diseases. Such an item must be heavily guarded. Its existence was so obscure that no known human was known to ever possess it. Although the Philosopher's Stone was known to be real, the existence and whereabouts of the Elixir of Life - the mythical potion said to have the ability to cure all illnesses and grant eternal life and youth - were still debated.

This much the blonde was aware. He had come across the possibility of using the Elixir for his purpose. However, true to its infamy, he had no luck locating the coveted item.

The impossibility to locate it made the entire myth just that - a myth.

"Sounds like a scam, dude," said the third man. The blonde couldn't remember his name at all.

"But that's like every other fairytale you come across," Paul rebuked. "That's why they're called _fantasies_. But this one? Nah, I heard some guys talking about it. Someone says there's one in the deepest parts of the Regulus Caverns, tucked away so far in that it'll take decades just to make it back out if you can. But no one has returned with it, either dead or alive. Even if you manage to make it into the caverns, the survivors supposedly all turned into swords not longer after they returned empty handed."

The unnamed man snorted. "Of course they didn't. It's just crap spouted by some drunk men."

Paul slammed his hands onto the table, almost tipping it over to his side. "What you say?!"

The blonde man placed himself between Paul and the unnamed man. He was the only one of the four who was sober enough to prevent a conflict from starting. John the big man was already snoring in his seat.

"Hey you guys, settle down. We're here to share stories, not beat each other black and blue. None of us here know whether it's real or not. We've never gone looking for it, now have we? So how can we know if there is an Elixir of Life or not?"

"That's because it does exist!" Paul insisted. "This particular one is made from the tears of the Nine Olde Witches! They put it in the Regulus Caverns so not just anyone can use it." He directed the next part at the third man specifically. "Not stupid people like _you_."

The third man roared and threw a left hook at Paul's face. The blonde reacted before it could hit, pushing the third man back until he tumbled backward out of his seat. Despite the commotion they were causing, no one else in the pub spared a glance. It seemed something else was happening in the other part of the tavern, but the blonde man was too preoccupied with the current situation to turn his attention to it.

"I swear," the blonde man growled, a low rumbling in his throat. He rubbed at his throbbing head. "I'm not sober enough for this. If you want a babysitter, go call the sheriff."

But the third man did not reply. In fact, he didn't even sit up or make an attempt to get up from the floor. He stayed lying on the ground, fast asleep.

The blonde groaned. "Well, I guess that makes things easier for me."

On the other hand, Paul was blinking with glazed eyes at his empty jug of beer. "Eh? Where'd my drink go?"

The blonde sighed. "I'll order another one for you if you tell me more about the Elixir. On me."

"Pah, just gotta tell some more 'stories' for a free drink? Who am I to refuse?"

The blonde flagged down the bartender and ordered another drink for them both. His drink was knocked over when he stopped the third man from hitting Paul.

"Stories can be deceiving," he told Paul as they received their drinks. "In a world where magic is real, it's hard to tell what's fantasy and what's not. I've come to accept that anything is possible."

Paul took a giant gulp from his new tankard. "You're a strange one, you know?"

"I'm looking for something that can cure a respiratory illness," the blonde continued. "Sarcoidosis. We've tried everything we can. Nothing has worked."

"Sounds like a terrible one. Who's got it?"

"My wife." The blonde took a long gulp from his drink, letting the alcohol burn its way down his throat. "She doesn't have much longer. I don't know what else to try."

"So you're placing your bets on the Elixir?"

The blonde placed his tankard on the table. "What else can I do? At this point, I don't have the luxury of ruling something as impossible. I'll try whatever I have to. I _will_ find a cure. I have to."

A low rumbled resonated in Paul's throat. "Man, I wish I can say most men were like you. Hell, even _I'm_ not like that. I wouldn't go to the ends of the world for my wife. I'd rather spend my days drinking my life away and not have to worry about things like that. You're a strange one."

"I won't lose her. She's my entire world."

"Now _that's_ something you hear from fairytales," Paul laughed. "You got any kids?"

"A daughter. Still a child." The blonde man smiled wistfully. "She is the joy of my world. I would hate to have her lose her mother at such a young age."

"So what happens when you go look for the Elixir? You leave your wife and kid alone? What happens if you can't find it and you _both_ die? You fine leaving your daughter to grow up by herself?"

Those were some insightful thoughts coming from a drunk man. But despite being drunk himself, the blonde couldn't deny what Paul had said.

"I…"

There was a possibility that he could lose his life while looking for the Elixir. After all, no one had been successful. If that was the case, he would not only lose his wife, but also leave his daughter to a lonely fate.

But the other choice was to not even try. And he could not accept that.

"I cannot give up. We have exhausted everything from modern medicine to unorthodox witchcraft. If I had the option, I would choose to stay with my wife and my daughter in our home - safe - in a heartbeat. But there is nothing else. I have to try. Because the alternative means there is no chance to save her. And I cannot - _will not_ \- accept that."

The blonde drank the rest of his tankard and slammed it down onto the table, hard enough to break the jug and crack the table. The force spilled the rest of Paul's drink but didn't attract attention from the rest of the tavern.

Still holding onto the handle of the jug, the blonde wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Paul whistled. He didn't seem to mind that his drink was all over the floor now. "You're really something. Honestly, I can't tell whether that woman's lucky or cursed to have a husband like you."

The blonde shook his head. "No, she is the one who cleared any doubt from my heart. If anything, I should be the one who is grateful to her. I love her. And I will not stop until she is able to enjoy her life fully with our family."

The conversation had sobered him up enough to finally notice what was going on in the rest of the tavern. It seemed there was some kind of fight going on. Or a bull going on a rampage. And it was coming their way.

Although he was drunk, the blonde trusted his reflexes enough to stand up, pull Paul away from their table by grabbing the back of his collar, and evade a body thrown their way in under three seconds. Paul was so drunk that he did not object to the blonde's absurd manhandling techniques to save him.

The sound of said body crashing through multiple tables and patrons helped clear some more fog from the blonde's head. Beside him, Paul groaned in miserable pain.

"Man, I'm gonna have a hella headache when I wake up in the morning. Gonna wish I was dead… don't wanna deal with wife… night night…"

He then promptly passed out while the blonde was still holding his collar.

The blonde dropped Paul onto the floor and turned to the current commotion. A large man lumbered his way over to where he had thrown the other body. Although the blonde was well-built with broad shoulders and taller than six feet, this man towered over him by at least half a foot and twice his width. His shaggy brown hair did little to hide the savagery present in his green eyes. He wasn't wearing any armor, but the blonde noticed a broadsword strapped on the man's waist.

The smaller man thrown on across the tavern moaned in pain. He got on his hands and knees and clutched at his side. The large man was coming closer; it was obvious the smaller man wouldn't be able to defend himself. If he was assaulted and thrown a second time with that much force, there was a high possibility that he would lose his life.

So the blonde man made a decision. He stepped in between the large man and his prey. With one arm outstretched, he silently demanded the larger man to stop.

"If this ain't your business, get out of the way," the large man rumbled.

The blonde did not move. "There's no need to cause a disruption. This man is already injured. Whatever business you had with him, surely this is enough punishment?"

"Who the hell are ya to decide? You gonna make it your business?"

Maybe it was the alcohol clouding his mind, but the blonde was finding it harder to keep his temper under control. "Have you no shame? You would take advantage of a defenseless man already on the brink of death? Business or not, this is enough!"

The larger man growled and stepped close enough for him to tower over the blonde. He ducked down to stick his face in front of the blonde. He was now close enough for the blonde to smell his rancid breath of alcohol.

"Whatchu gonna do then? Make it your business? You tryna pick a fight, little man?"

Now he knew for certain it was the alcohol talking, because he actually agreed. "If that blade strapped to your waist is any indication, then we shall settle this as swordsmen."

That seemed to surprise the larger man. "Huh? You got a sword?"

The blonde reached to the side where he was sitting before and picked up a broadsword covered by a beautiful sheath of a gold and red pattern. The guard was gold while the handle a dark burgundy. The pommel was a small, circular orb adorned with an emblem of a gold griffin.

Although the large man was too drunk to notice, the others close to them gasped upon recognizing the weapon. Whispers arose throughout the tavern, but the blonde paid them no mind.

"Shall we take this outside? I will settle this matter in that man's place."

* * *

The snow was at least half an inch tall, but the blonde did not think it would cause him any trouble. Even though he was still tipsy, the previous conversation with Paul and his anger at the large man helped clear the haziness from his head enough for him to focus on his opponent.

The larger man seemed to be sober enough to stand straight as well. It did not mean his mind was clear enough to fight without any difficulty. But they were both intoxicated, so there was technically no disadvantage.

Most, if not all, of the patrons from the tavern had gathered outside to watch their impromptu duel. The whispers were getting louder, many pointing to him and saying his name. He paid no attention to them.

The larger man unsheathed his sword, prompting the blonde to do so with his own. The two prepared their guards, feet sinking into the soft white snow.

"You're the one who challenged me, little man. Should you not introduce yourself?" the larger man said.

"Very well." There was no point hiding it. People had already recognized him when he showed the larger man his sword. If his opponent realized who he was dealing with and decided to forfeit, that would be better for everyone.

"I am Arthur, head of the House of Reinhardt and knight of the Lady Bernadette of the House of Cavendish. State your name and status, and we may begin our duel."

The whispers grew in intensity. Gasps resounded throughout the crowd. Yet, the large man held no fear or recognition. He simply smiled.

"Dunno what that is, but I ain't got no fancy title like that. I'm just Duncan, a guy who goes around taking stuff when I want to. And I want that sword you've got."

"Fair enough. I've been told it's a pretty thing to covet."

The two men held their blades at the ready, stances in place. The blonde man named Arthur noticed his opponent swaying slightly side to side. However, he was not fairing much better. Arthur tightened his grip on his sword and blinked profusely to banish the dark spots forming in his vision.

There was no formal decree to signal the beginning of their duel. Duncan charged forward, swinging his sword with with both hands down toward Arthur's head. With his superior height and weight, only two large steps were needed to place himself within Arthur's guard.

Arthur shifted his weight so he was slightly off center of Duncan's charge. He raised his sword and deflected the blow, using the momentum of Duncan's attack to swing his own weapon around at Duncan's neck.

Apparently, Duncan wasn't so drunk that he couldn't move quickly on his feet. He took one step back and let Arthur's counterattack swing through without lopping off his head, only grazing his neck.

Duncan thrusted his sword at Arthur's chest. When Arthur avoided that by stepping to the side, Duncan swung the blade in a wide arc. Arthur parried with the back of his sword and aimed for Duncan's left shoulder.

Duncan stepped back and avoided the attack completely this time. He swung his sword around his body and raised it above his head. Before Arthur could counter, Duncan swung the sword down with enough momentum to feel it cutting the air where Arthur would have been if he had not avoided it at the last moment.

Arthur moved back a few steps. But Duncan was already charging at him again with his sword tucked at his side in preparation for a side cut.

Arthur grunted as he maneuvered his body to evade Duncan's dangerous attacks.

(For a lumbering drunk, he's pretty fast. It's also doing wonders for his strength. If I block any of these attacks straight on...)

"What's wrong, hot shot?! Where's all that cockiness now?!" Duncan yelled as he swung with the force of a wild gorilla.

Arthur felt his body start to weigh him down even as he evaded Duncan's swing.

(I suppose I'm a bit more drunk than I thought I was.)

Deciding to put an end to this before he actually got his head lopped off, Arthur placed his left hand on his chest where his necklace was worn beneath his coat.

Channeling both magic and his own life energy, Arthur whispered, " ** _Magna Aestus_**."

A light green glow covered Arthur's body. Green lines ran along his body, the visible ones stemming from his hairline to his eyes and covering his hands like a circuit. Energy filled his veins, strengthening his body.

The trademark spell of the House of Reinhardt. Passed down and perfected through numerous generations, it used outside, external magical energy with the user's internal energy to improve the user's capabilities beyond human limits.

Normally, a magic user would not be able to use a spell without the presence of a philosopher's stone. That was why all members of the Reinhardt family who practiced _Magna Aestus_ carried a small portion of their estate's philosopher's stone with them at all times. It acted as a portable battery for them to activate the spell even when they were not in range of a larger philosopher's stone. However, this meant the amount of energy they carried was limited; they still needed to return to their family estate to recharge the stone once it had been depleted.

The stone Arthur carried allowed him to use _Magna Aestus_ around seven times. It had already been used before without recharging, but Arthur had enough for this one, small bout.

Arthur felt the fog clear from his mind. His grip on Brisingr tightened as he turned his gaze toward Duncan, who had begun to charge once more. Except he could see everything without worrying about Duncan's speed or strength. It was as if a switch had been flipped in Arthur's body; he was cognitive enough to discern the correct method to end this duel in one strike.

As Duncan swung his weapon down with enough force to bludgeon his opponent's head, Arthur took a small step to the side and twisted his blade so that it was angled toward Duncan's hands. Unlike the other times, Arthur met Duncan's swing head on.

Duncan smirked. There was no possibility for his opponent to meet his double-handed overhead swing head-on. Duncan was confident that his strength overwhelmed Arthur's.

But when the swords made contact, neither weapon broke. The two blades were not locked together. As soon as the blades touched, Arthur moved his sword to disarm Duncan. When Duncan blinked, his sword was no longer in his hands, but a few yards away lodged in the white snow. Arthur's blade was held at his neck.

The green circuit of energy covering Arthur's body began to dissipate as Arthur deemed it the end of the duel. Duncan, now disarmed, had lost. And he had no idea how.

Even before Duncan spoke, Arthur knew his opponent had conceded. Arthur could see the fear and confusion dominating his intoxication clearly through Duncan's eyes. If that wasn't enough, Duncan looked almost ready to faint.

"I-" When Duncan gulped, his adam's apple came close to the tip of Arthur's sword held so close to his throat. "I surrender. Please, please spare my life. I'm sorry!"

Arthur removed Brisingr from his opponent's neck. Duncan collapsed to his knees.

"Pay for the damages to the pub and I will grant your wish."

Duncan pressed his face down to the floor. "I understand! I won't do this anymore! Please don't kill me!"

"Well, as long as you understand." Arthur sheathed his sword. He pulled the collar of his coat up so that it was covering more of his neck.

The crowd parted for him as he walked past. Many looked like they wanted to speak to him, but they were all tongue-tied from that brief show of power.

It was one thing to have heard of the Reinhardt family. But to see it for one's own eyes was a different matter altogether.

But one man managed to find his voice. Now that he knew of his identity, Paul, Arthur's only conscious companion from the pub, called out to him and asked, "Sir Reinhardt! Where will you be going now?!"

The blonde man paused in the snow. Looking back, he gave the plump man a boyish grin that did not match his previous show of power. Nevertheless, he gave an answer of complete certainty despite the absurd difficulty of the task.

"To find the cure for my wife! To find the Elixir of Life!"

* * *

 **AN:** Fight scenes are a lot harder to write than I remember them to be. And this isn't even the last time I'll need to write one *cries*

Please let me know your thoughts and comments. Reviews make this tomato happy :]

 **Fun Fact:** The format of this story is actually inspired by Lugubrious DBB's _The Sins of the Father_ over in the Frozen category. That author has some serious world building skills. It's amazing.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Well, I found out that the bolding is the only one with an issue. And turns out it's fine on mobile and windows desktop. I don't get it.

Anyway, here's Diana! And some of her family from her father's side, which involves the excited cousin, the asshole cousin, the aunt who is so done with everything, and the sketchy grandpa.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Diana Picks Up a (Wooden) Sword**

 _Present Day, Reinhardt Estate_

It does not take long for Diana to arrive at the Reinhardt Estate. Thanks to Akko releasing the full powers of the Grand Triskellion, magic has returned to the world. There is no longer a time or location restriction to the use of magic. Because of this, Diana can fly to her destination on her broom without any impedance.

The Reinhardt Estate rivals the Cavendish Manor. It is also a centuries-old castle surrounded by a moat. However, their philosopher's stone is kept at the center of the manor rather than on the outside. It takes the form of an eagle's beak of a marble griffin statue in the middle of the courtyard. A barrier is placed around the entire manor. As such, the only way to entire the castle is through the drawbridge that is brought down at the front of the manor across part of the moat.

With the castle in sight, Diana begins to lower her altitude and descend for landing. Once her feet have safely touched the ground, Diana holds her broom and travel bag in one hand and gazes at the second (or perhaps it is her third) home that she has not visited in many years.

With her free hand, Diana reaches past her coat and lifts the necklace she is wearing from around her neck. The ornament is two rings connected together and held by the chain of the necklace. One of the rings is gold and engraved with a griffin. Its companion is a silver ring engraved with a unicorn standing on its hindlegs.

Diana stares at the two rings with a soft smile. She clutches the last gift from her father to her chest, letting her warmth transfer into the metal.

(How long has it been?)

To this day, Diana does not know the true fate of her father. Although she knows her mother died of illness, her father has been missing since he declared he would obtain a cure for her mother's ailment. It has been over ten years, her mother is dead, and her father still has not returned. The members of the House of Reinhardt have declared their head to be deceased. However, this is only because he has been missing for such a long time and not because they have obtained any sort of evidence. To her knowledge, they do not even have a body as proof of his death.

Diana shakes her head. Now is not the time to dwell on the past.

She takes the necklace off and holds it in front of her. She walks a few paces forward until she can feel the barrier that surrounds the manor. The shield detects the item that belongs to a member of the house it protects, acknowledging Diana and welcomes her home. The barrier opens up and allows the drawbridge on the other side of the moat to drop down in front of the witch.

Once the drawbridge is down completely, Diana walks across it and towards the manor. From the entrance, she can see an old woman in a maid's outfit waiting for her.

The old woman bows. "Welcome home, Lady Diana."

"It is good to be back, Georgina," Diana greets back. "It has been a while."

"Yes, it truly has. Now, let me take your belongings and I can show you to your room. Would a room in the guest wing be acceptable for you?"

Diana nods. "Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you, Georgina."

"Then follow me, miss."

Georgina leads Diana through the front entrance, the main hall, up a winding staircase to the second floor, and through a long corridor of guest bedrooms. She stops in front of one of them and opens the door. She places Diana's belongings by the queen-sized bed.

"If there is nothing else you need, I will let you get settled. Please let me know if you require any further assistance," Georgina says.

Diana nods. "Thank you, Georgina. I will be fine for now. But please let Grandfather know that I have arrived. I believe we have something urgent to discuss."

Georgina bows and steps out of the room, closing it with a soft click and leaving Diana alone.

However, the witch only gets five seconds to survey her guest room before she hears a knock on her door.

"Come i-"

The door flies open before Diana can even finish speaking. A little girl with blonde hair in two pigtails barrels through the entrance of her room and tackles into Diana with enough force to push Diana back onto her bed. The pendant of the necklace worn around the girl's neck digs painfully into Diana's stomach. But the older girl does not have the breath or heart to react against this stranger; Diana can practically see stars shining in the little girl's bright blue eyes.

"You're my cousin?!" the little girl asks with a radiant smile. "I'm Katherine! Nice to meet you!"

Diana finds her composure before the little girl can question her silence. "Hello Katherine. My name is Diana. I do not believe I have had the pleasure to make your acquaintance before."

"Katherine!" a woman's voice calls.

A middle-aged blonde woman with teal eyes and her hair tied in a braided bun pokes her head into Diana's room. Diana notices a necklace similar to Katherine's worn around the woman's neck, but of a larger size. Two red roses placed diagonally on top of a bronze shield pendant, held by a silver chain necklace.

The ornaments are custom for members of the House of Reinhardt to wear, as it is used to anchor their reinforcement spell. Diana has the one her father gave her before he disappeared. However, it is customary for the individual to forge their own necklace to create a stronger bond between the item and the user. So even a small child like Katherine is expected to have her own at some point.

Diana did not have such a luxury.

The woman gasps upon seeing Katherine on top of Diana. She places her hands on her hips and scolds her daughter. "Katherine! What did I tell you about manners?"

The small blonde pouts but slides off of Diana and the bed. She holds her hands in front of her and wrings her fingers together. "I'm sorry, Mother. I got excited."

The woman sighs but kneels down and opens her arms for her daughter to come. Katherine runs up to her and hugs her as hard as her little arms allow her.

The mother smiles at Diana. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. My name is Alicia, Alicia Reinhardt. I suppose I am your aunt. I was the wife of Welkin Reinhardt, your father's younger brother."

Things are starting to make sense to Diana now. "Diana Cavendish. It is a pleasure to meet you," she dips her head and says with a smile. But something that Alicia says catches her attention. "I'm sorry, I believe I made a mistake. Did you say 'was'?"

The change in Alicia's expression makes Diana regret asking the woman.

Alicia tightens her embrace around Katherine. Even the younger girl seems to lose some of her earlier spirit.

"No, you are correct. My husband and my eldest son both lost their lives half a year ago."

Diana's eyes widen. She glances from Alicia to Katherine, both of whom have their eyes downcast.

(She...has no father…?)

"I… I am sorry to hear that."

The woman shakes her head. "I have come to terms with my loss. Although it is not so easy for my daughter."

The little girl in question buries her face into her mother's neck, hiding the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"But for now, I can only focus on taking care of what has been left," Alicia says while stroking Katherine's hair. "It is the only way to move forward."

"Yes, that is the best thing to do."

Diana had been forced to do so herself after her own parents left her alone, after all.

Alicia wipes her eyes and pulls Katherine from her embrace. She uses her thumb to wipe at the bottom of Katherine's eyes to clear away any stray tears.

"Now then, that's enough of the depressing talk." Alicia gives Diana a warm smile. "I heard Lord Ulfric wants to speak to you. I can take you to his study if you would like?"

Diana takes a cursory glance around her room and answers Alicia with a nod. "Yes, I would appreciate that, Aunt Alicia. Although the letter I received indicated no hurry, I am sure Grandfather would like to meet with me as soon as possible."

"Oh yes. That man tries to be polite in writing, but he really does have a terrible temper. Best not to keep him waiting. Oh, and please just call me Alicia. Adding the 'Aunt' makes me feel old."

Diana is used to calling her aunt Daryl by her honorific; it seems foreign to address Alicia with such familiarity. But she agrees nonetheless; it does not seem like this aunt will encoil her and try to suffocate her with snakes, so Diana does not feel the need to be guarded around her.

"Very well, Miss Alicia."

Katherine jumps out of Alicia's arms and runs to Diana again. "Let's go to Grandfather together!" she says, grabbing Diana's hand and starts to tug her out of the room.

Diana follows the little girl's lead with little resistance. She glances at Alicia, who only throws her a weak smile telling her there isn't much she can do at this point.

Diana obliges. She doesn't get to pamper a little girl every day.

And also…

Diana interlocks her fingers with Katherine's. The little girl looks back in surprise, but her expression quickly changes into a large, beaming smile.

(I do not wish for her to share the same loneliness as I have.)

* * *

Her grandfather's study is located on the other side of the manor, so it takes a bit of time to get there. Diana does not mind the walk. She passes the time by making small talk with Alicia and Katherine, who tell her about how the House of Reinhardt has been doing in the last few years.

"Lord Ulfric has been acting as the proxy head since Lord Arthur's disappearance," Alicia explains. "He was the previous head before. Without the Brisingr, the title fell back to him by default."

"And there is still no knowledge of the Brisingr's location?" Diana asks.

"Actually-"

"Well, well, if it isn't Lady Diana Cavendish of the House of Cavendish," a sneering voice interrupts.

A young man with shaggy blonde hair and teal eyes walks toward them from down the hall. He looks to be only a few years older than Diana. His physique is well-built but not bulky. Although he is wearing casual clothes, there is a sword strapped to the left side of his waist. As per tradition of the members of the Reinhardt family, there is a necklace around his neck. His pendant is a bronze shield with two swords crossed over it.

Unlike Diana, who keeps her necklace tucked beneath her shirt, Daniel wears his out proudly for all to see.

"Daniel, where are your manners?" Alicia scolds.

The sudden change in the woman's tone takes Diana aback, but she hides it to the best of her ability. Instead, she keeps her face expressionless at this man who confronted her.

"Oh, my apologies," he states with dripping sarcasm. He bows low and introduces himself. "I am Daniel of the House of Reinhardt. Second child of Welkin and Alicia Reinhardt. Candidate to be the next head of the House of Reinhardt."

Somehow, that redundant introduction explains everything Diana needs to know about this man.

"In other words, you are confident that you are the heir despite missing the artifact required for the succession process?" Diana inquires.

Daniel sputters, clearly not expecting Diana to talk back. Katherine hides her face in Diana's side to keep from laughing out loud.

Daniel sneers. "Just because you're the daughter of the previous head. Who's also the one responsible for the mess he's left for the House of Reinhard to clean up, in case you're so out of the loop. If anything, why are you still considered a candidate to become the next head? You're the one who removed yourself from the candidacy when you decided to become _only_ the Cavendish heir. How come _you're_ so special-?"

"Daniel, that is enough!" Alicia shouts. "Diana is our guest, personally invited by Lord Ulfric himself. As a member of the House of Reinhardt, we treat any of our guests with respect!"

Daniel scowls, but keeps his mouth shut. At least until he gets an idea in mind.

"Hey, just because you decided to revoke your candidacy, doesn't mean you're not actually a member of the Reinhardt family yourself. How about we have a little bout? Just a short little duel between the two of us?"

At this point, Alicia looks ready to wring her son's neck. "Daniel, stop. You have said quite enough."

"I do not see the point of partaking in this needless activity," Diana replies to his challenge. "Grandfather's summons take priority over a boy's pitiful attempts to demonstrate dominance."

If Daniel's mouth could drop to the floor, it would have broken through the surface and created a large hole.

"Heh, the old geezer can wait. I'm sure Grandfather would actually be _ecstatic_ to see his grandchildren practicing some swordsmanship."

Diana is about to decline again but feels someone tugging at her skirt. She looks down and sees Katherine beckoning her to lower her head so she can whisper something into her ear.

"I bet you can kick Daniel's butt. So don't worry about losing!"

That isn't Diana's primary concern. As she said before, she does not want to waste time with a haughty cousin who wants to pick a fight. But she cannot deny that she is most likely at the disadvantage. The House of Reinhardt trains its members in the art of swordsmanship and utilizing magic to enhance their capabilities in the fighting style. However, Diana has devoted her studies to magic in general and has placed her future in the House of Cavendish, rather than the House of Reinhardt. It does not mean she lacks the ability to fight with the sword; rather, she is at a disadvantage because she does not train as often as Daniel does.

But against her better judgment, Diana lets Katherine fuel her impulsive side.

(I suppose this is one way to loosen up before my talk with Grandfather.)

Diana squares her shoulders tilts her chin up to answer. "Very well, Daniel. If you insist, then I accept your challenge."

Daniel grins. "Then let's not waste anymore time."

* * *

The indoor training room is a large, expansive gymnasium with sturdy wooden floors and large windows overlooking the courtyard. It's large enough to fit an entire classroom at Luna Nova, but the number of people who use the facility numbers less than a dozen.

On one side, Daniel is putting on his equipment on his own. Katherine goes over to him to make small talk, but he shoos her away with a wave of his hand to ameliorate her worries. Though it is difficult to appreciate the response when he is wearing such an irritated expression.

Katherine comes back over to where the other two women are just as Alicia helps Diana finish fitting her protective gear. While she does that, Diana has tied her hair into a ponytail so that the protective helmet can fit onto her head without her hair impeding her sight.

Alicia sighs as she adjusts the straps one more time. "I apologize for my son's behavior. He hasn't recovered well from losing his father and brother. It has been difficult to tame his unruly behavior with all of the stress."

"Do not worry, Miss Alicia. It does not bother me. I suppose this is good exercise for me as well."

"He's been doing his best to become the next successor now that Welkin and his brother Matthew are gone. Sometimes even going to the extreme. I cannot approve of this, but it seems you have both made up your mind."

Diana takes the helmet that Alicia hands her. "I have learned that when negotiation fails, sometimes it is simply best to indulge in the investigator's demands. If we had continued with a verbal argument, we would have never reached a conclusion."

"I suppose." Alicia places a hand on Diana's shoulder and gives her a stern look. "Please be safe. I know my son can handle himself; it is you I am worried about. When was the last time you even picked up a weapon?"

Diana cannot recall. She does not think holding the Shiny Rod with Akko and shooting a giant evil missile of negative emotions counts.

"Thank you for your concern, Miss Alicia. I will be sure to take caution." Is how Diana chooses to answer her aunt.

"Good luck, Diana!" Katherine says. "I know you can beat Daniel. Because I get to have a piggyback ride around the entire castle when he loses!"

Diana is glad that at least Katherine is wholly confident in her capabilities, even if it seems too optimistic to become reality.

Diana fits the helmet over her head and heads to the center of where their duel will take place. Daniel is already standing ready, twirling his own practice sword in his hand. When Diana takes her position and Alicia stands to the side as acting referee, Daniel takes his own stance.

Alicia begins to explain the rules. "Clear, fatal attacks will garner a point. Strikes that bounce off or uncommitted do not earn any points. This duel will allocate a total of five points. Strikes below the belt are allowed."

"Yes, Mother," Daniel drawls sarcastically. "But before we begin, shall we abide to the standard rules for an actual duel?"

"I strictly forbid heavy contact and severe injuries," Alicia immediately states.

Daniel holds up his hands. "Oh no, nothing of that sort. I meant introductions. Although I have given my full introduction earlier, I do not mind repeating myself for my opponent's sake."

That is something Alicia can agree to. She turns to Diana, silently asking her if she is alright with Daniel's request.

"I do not mind, Miss Alicia," Diana answers. "It is a simple enough request."

As courtesy, Diana allows Daniel to go first.

"I am Daniel of the House of Reinhardt. Second child of Welkin and Alicia Reinhardt. Candidate to be the next head of the House of Reinhardt."

Diana answers his challenge with a response equally as formal.

"I am Diana of the Houses of Cavendish and Reinhardt. Daughter of Bernadette Cavendish and Arthur Reinhardt. Witch of Luna Nova Academy. Heir to the House of Cavendish."

Daniel bristles at the extra title beating his. But he keeps his mouth shut, itching to let his sword do the talking instead.

With the introductions complete, the two combatants settle into their guards.

Alicia raises her hand.

Diana tightens her hold on the practice sword.

The hand is dropped.

"Begin!"

Daniel charges forward first, his sword turned to the side with the tip dipped down. Diana steps to the side before Daniel can swing upward and cut her across the chest. She prepares a horizontal slash at Daniel's open midsection, but it is easily parried and throws her off-guard. Daniel swings his sword over his head and brings it down. Diana quickly brings her sword up to guard.

The two practice swords clash. The momentum of the strike, as well as Daniel's larger size and strength, cause Diana's arms to shake and nearly buckle from the force. Diana shifts her weight a minute distance from the center and lets Daniel's sword slide off of hers.

She retreats back a few paces to catch her breath. It has only been half a minute and Diana is already covered in sweat. The perspiration stings her eyes, but she does not have the luxury to worry about that now.

Daniel steps forward, this time swinging from the side. Diana only has the chance to parry and dodge. The clash of the two swords sends a striking jolt through Diana's hands. She nearly drops her sword from the shaking that results in her hands.

(What brute force. However…)

Diana notices that all of Daniel's attacks so far have been wide swings. Although they develop a lot of force, she has been able to defend herself against all of them without sustaining injury.

(Too predictable. Is he simply toying with me?)

However, Daniel is still fast enough that Diana cannot completely avoid his strikes without adding a few parries in. While there is minimal contact, it is enough force to leave her hands a shaking mess after only half a dozen blocks. If this continues, Daniel will be sure to break through her guard.

Even with one arm, Daniel's swings threaten to break through her defenses. Daniel continues to push her back with his overwhelming power. But Diana can see glaring holes in his defenses. Openings that she can exploit.

As Daniel makes a wide horizontal swing, Diana chooses to duck under it instead of step to the side. As it goes over her head, she loops her sword around Daniel's and uses his own momentum to loosen his grip on his weapon.

"Wha-?!"

Unable to hold the sword, Daniel loses his grip on the weapon and lets Diana twist it out of his hands and into the air. The practice sword falls a few meters away onto the floor with a resounding clang just as Diana steps forward and pins the tip of her blade at the base of Daniel's throat.

"Point!" Alicia shouts and raises her arm. "Disarm and neck strike! 1-0!"

Behind his mask, Daniel seethes. He had underestimated his opponent. He had thought her inexperience and lack of practice would make it easy for him to obtain victory. But he was mistaken.

Diana removes her sword from Daniel's throat. She takes a few steps back and allows Daniel to retrieve his weapon. When he comes back, Diana can almost feel the anger permeating from his body.

Diana raises her guard. Now that he has lost a point, Daniel will most likely be more ruthless and difficult to win against.

"Ready!" Alicia raises her arm and drops it. "Begin!"

But instead of charging forward like last time, Daniel first slaps a hand to his chest and yells, " ** _Magna Aestus_**!"

A bright, green glow encompasses most of Daniel's body. Although everything is covered by the protective gear, Diana can see a circuit-like pattern running along various parts of his body.

She has no time to wonder about this. Daniel charges forward and thrusts his sword past Diana's guard. With his augmented strength and speed, and Diana without a wand to guard herself, she is easily thrown off of her feet and skidding through the entire training grounds. Her practice sword flies out of her hands, landing somewhere out of her reach.

Horrified, Alicia looks ready to rip her son apart with her bare hands. "Daniel! You used magic in a simple duel?!"

Daniel takes off his helmet and shakes his head to clear the perspiration from his face. With the green lines on either side of his eyes, he shows resemblance to a tiger who has cornered its prey.

"Whatever do you mean, Mother? _Magna Aestus_ is the magic used by those of the House of Reinhardt. It is a part of our fighting style, just as much as swordsmanship is."

"To use it against someone who is-!"

"It is… alright…" Diana interjects. She moves to her hands and knees and takes off her helmet to regain her breath with more ease. There is still a dull throbbing in her chest, so her hand instinctively goes to clutch the sore spot.

With great effort, Diana manages to stand up on her feet without falling back down. Her feet threaten to give out, but she is able to keep her posture strong.

"It was my mistake to underestimate a member of the House of Reinhardt. This is but a consequence of that miscalculation."

"Diana…"

Daniel clicks his tongue. He had thought his thrust would have injured her more to prevent her from continuing. He must have restrained himself too much.

But what surprises Daniel and Alicia is when Diana places her hand to her chest, mirroring Daniel's previous action.

"Then, I will answer as a member of the House of Reinhardt myself."

This time, a green light covers Diana from head to toe. She closes her eyes as she concentrates on accumulating magic energy from the outside world and mixing it with her own internal energy. The necklace beneath her protective clothing acts as the focal point for her magic, anchoring both types of magic so she can manipulate and use them to reinforce her body.

 _Magna Aestus_. The spell was developed throughout many generations of the Reinhardt family. They perfected it by using an individual totem, usually worn around their necks as a necklace, to anchor external magic with the user's own energy. The user's body acts as a container for this mixture. The user can then channel the combined magical energy as a kind of reinforcement magic that increases human capabilities. In terms of combat, it improves speed, strength, stamina, reaction time, and durability. As a clan of knights, this magic breaks through human limits and allows them to fight as essentially one man armies. Combining it with masterful swordsmanship, it is an effective fighting strategy.

Most practitioners in the Reinhardt family have become skilled enough to use the spell without its full aria. But for someone like Diana, who has not mastered its use, she needs to speak the full incantation to utilize the maximum capabilities of the spell.

 _"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm._

 _Steel is our body, and fire is our blood._

 _Our strength rips the mountains._

 _Our wisdom deduces the divine._

 _Our journey is endless._

 _Break through the limits._

 ** _Magna Aestus_**."

Like Daniel, the glow around her condenses into green circuits that run along various parts of her body. It is almost as if the magic is running through her nerves and blood stream, innervating her body with the energy to go beyond her limits.

Diana walks across the training grounds and picks up her sword. She places her helmet back over her head and readies her guard.

"Shall we continue, cousin?"

Daniel grins and copies her, getting into his own stance.

"Now _this_ is interesting."

Alicia looks between the two. She wants nothing more than to end this meaningless challenge. But looking at both Diana and Daniel's determined stances, she knows it is too late. In the end, she can only exhale tiredly. There really is nothing she can do to stop this madness.

"Then, once more, begin!"

* * *

Daniel drops to the ground on his back, grunting at the sudden impact. Before he can get up, Diana's sword is once again positioned at his neck.

"Point!" Alicia yells. "Sweep and final strike to the neck. Point awarded to Diana Cavendish. Two to three. The winner is Daniel Reinhardt!"

With the end of the duel called, Diana pulls her sword back and gives Daniel room to stand up on his own. They both let the magical energy coursing through their bodies to dissipate. Once the green light has diminished, they both allow themselves to relax.

Diana takes off her helmet and rubs her head with her free hand. Although she won the last point, Daniel had scored two more points after activating _Magna Aestus_ and earned his first point. Even though that was technically an automatic win for him, they had continued to allow Diana to score one more point in the case that his first earned point was considered to be 'cheating.' She might have lasted this long to win the last round, but her body is already protesting her decision to continue with the match.

Her legs wobble and her body starts to sway. Diana brings the practice sword onto the ground and uses it as a makeshift crutch for her to lean on. Black spots litter her vision and her eyes threaten to close.

(Perhaps… I overdid it a bit…)

For someone like Daniel, who practices using _Magna Aestus_ on a regular basis, it takes more than a sparring practice to tire him out. However, for Diana it is a different case. She may be a prodigy who recovered her loss of magic through hard work and determination on her own, but even she has her limits.

Noticing her unsteadiness, Alicia comes over and helps Diana stand. She keeps her grip loose but firm enough to hold the tired girl in place.

"Are you children satisfied _now_?" Alicia releases a deep exhale. "Almost gave me a heart attack, the two of you."

Daniel throws his helmet to the ground and scowls. It did not occur to him that Diana would actually win the last point. He had only suggested the last round as a way to goad her and make her even more tired.

As if reading his thoughts - though his expression does nothing to hide them - Diana says, "I must admit, that was a stimulating duel. However, when you believe victory is in your hands, you leave yourself open for counterattacks."

Daniel spits on the ground. "So you're saying I got cocky and that's why I lost that last round."

Before Diana can reply, Katherine runs up and throws her arms around her cousin's waist. It takes all of Diana's concentration and strength, as well as Alicia's support, to keep herself from falling over.

"Katherine! _Please_ be careful. Diana is already exhausted after _clearly_ overexerting herself for such a pointless duel."

Diana shakes her head. "It is alright, Miss Alicia." She smiles down at Katherine and pats her head. "I apologize, Katherine. I could not win you your piggyback ride."

Katherine pulls back and shakes her head. "That's okay. I can always give Daniel my puppy dog eyes. He never says no to that."

Slow clapping echoes across the training grounds from the entrance. An old man with a head of white hair and a scruffy beard walks toward them. His blue eyes shine with amusement; it clashes with his overall dangerous gait that is exacerbated by the scars that run down his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

The necklace around his neck is an indication that he is also a member of the House of Reinhardt. His pendant is a gold coin with an engraving of a blood red snake eating its own tail. In the center of this ouroboros is a black five-pointed star.

No, Diana recognizes this man even without the necklace he wears. Although his hair has grown whiter and there are a few more wrinkles since she last saw him, there is no doubt who this man is.

"Georgina informed me that Diana had arrived. I was getting impatient waiting in my study, so I decided to come look for you myself. I did not expect to find the both of you in the indoor training grounds of all places."

The four of them stand up straight and bow to the proxy head of the House of Reinhardt.

"Lord Ulfric."

"Grandfather."

The old man holds up a hand. "Nevertheless, that was quite a show. Makes me regret ever letting you revoke your title as the next successor, Diana. Would it possible for me to change your mind?"

Daniel seethes at the side.

Diana dips her head. "You are too kind, Grandfather. Unfortunately, I stand by my decision."

"Well, I expected that. You really are Arthur and Bernadette's daughter. Stubborn like mules, the three of you."

Ulfric crosses his arms and looks into Diana's eyes. He loses the gleam in his eyes as he gets to the main reason for Diana's visit.

"Since we are all gathered here anyway, I suppose we can hold our meeting here instead. Any objections?"

With none voiced, Ulfric continues.

"Like the House of Cavendish, we have our own succession ritual as well. Although it is not as elaborate and difficult to fulfill as the Cavendish's, there is a certain relic that we require to declare the next head."

"The sword of courage, the Brisingr," Diana says.

"Precisely. However, it was lost along with your father, Diana. Until about six months ago."

Diana's eyes widen. She looks at Alicia and Daniel, who have turned their heads away. Katherine by her side buries her face into Diana's side.

Ulfric continues. "Yes. Six months ago, Welkin and his two sons were able to locate the Brisingr. However, they were unable to retrieve it."

"Why is that, Grandfather?"

Diana does not like the grave expression Ulfric gives her.

But it is not Ulfric who answers Diana, but Daniel. "When Father and Matthew tried to take the Brisingr… they… they…"

Daniel begins to shake so hard that his practice sword drops to the ground. His hands cover his face as he begins to sob.

"They turned into swords and just… and just _shattered_."

* * *

 **AN:** Fight scenes grrrrrrrrr. Also, if Arthur was smh for using _Magna Aestus_ in a duel, then what's Daniel then? He's so fun to write.

Please leave comments :] It is my first time officially writing Diana to this extent.

 **Fun Fact:** The magic of _Magna Aestus_ is influenced by Reinforcement magic that is used in _Fate/stay-night_. Also, some parts of the incantation to activate _Magna Aestus_ come from existing arias in the _Fate_ series.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Child!Diana is a cutie patootie who does not need any of the sad childhood she goes through. Annnnddddd I'm a hypocrite for adding on to her tragic backstory. Anyway, here's chapter 3

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Reinhardt and Cavendish**

 _10 Years Prior, Cavendish Manor_

"Say, Mother, won't you tell me that story again?"

Bernadette smiled at her beaming daughter. The young girl was always so eager to listen to her speak about their ancestors; particularly the ones about their founder.

"The tale that you love so dearly?" she asked little Diana.

Well, she could never think to refuse. Even bedridden, she was happy to do anything for her young Diana's happiness.

So that night as Diana stood beside her bed as usual, Bernadette told the story once more.

"The Wise Woman Beatrix," she began.

"The first witch of the Cavendish family!"

Bernadette nodded. "That's right. And also one of the Nine Olde Witches."

She turned to look at the tapestry on the opposite wall. Diana's gaze followed hers. They both admired the beautiful art that captured both their ancestor and their patron animal, the white unicorn. Above the unicorn was a phrase passed down through the Cavendish lineage.

" _Sybilladura Lelladybura_. When traditional and modern powers mingle, the gate to an unseen world will open."

"Traditional and modern powers?" At such a young age, Diana did not understand what that could mean.

A coughing fit wracked through her body, forcing her to hunch over and clench her blanket through the pain spreading through her body. The sudden sound worried her daughter, who could do nothing to help her mother.

Bernadette fought through the pain and placed a reassuring hand on Diana's own, smaller one.

"Diana, I believe that you can be the one to open that gate." She gives Diana a reassuring smile. "You can create a new future for the Cavendish name."

"Mother…"

Such a heavy responsibility to place on a child. But Bernadette had a feeling - no, she knew for certain - that her daughter would be able to accomplish what she and the previous Cavendish heads before her could not.

A knock pulled both of their attentions to the door.

A voice came from the other side, informing those in the room of a visitor. "Lady Bernadette, Lord Arthur has returned."

"Father?!" Diana asked with excitement. Some time had passed since she last saw him.

Bernadette smiled when she felt Diana switch their grips so that the smaller hand now held her own. "Thank you, Anna. Please tell him to come in."

The door opened and the head of the House of Reinhardt himself walked in. Although it had been six months since they had last seen each other, he had not changed much in terms of outward appearance. Bernadette did notice a feeling of happiness emitting from him that was different from the last time they were together.

"Welcome home, Father!" Diana greeted.

She ran up to the man and threw him a big hug. Arthur bent down so that they could embrace properly. His large arms encircled her body with a strong hold. He knew how much Diana liked his bear hugs. It had been far too long since he last gave her one.

"There is my Diana banana!" he laughed while twirling her around. "You are really growing up to be so big! Are you taking good care of your mother?"

"Mhm! I asked Mother to tell me about the founder of the Cavendish family again!"

Arthur hummed. "Lady Beatrix, am I right? I am sure your mother tells the best stories. Heaven knows I can't!"

"Yup! Father tells terrible stories."

"You don't have to agree with me!"

Seeing the two together and hearing Diana's giggles made Bernadette's smile grow. It was good to see Arthur home and together with their daughter. It was becoming harder for Diana to remain a happy child as of late. Between worrying about Bernadette's illness and her missing her father, Diana also had to tackle the responsibility that came with being a member of the House of Cavendish. She was already learning much faster than many children her age for the possibility that Bernadette would pass sooner than the expected time.

As much as Arthur's travels frustrate her, his beaming smile while holding a happy, giggling Diana washed away any lingering worries. It was hard to be anything but at ease when father and daughter were together exuding so much joy like this. It was a change that she could welcome.

Arthur put Diana down and patted her head affectionately. "Why don't you go to bed for now? We can play together tomorrow. I can even take you horseback riding!"

Diana was clearly displeased. "But what if you leave in the middle of the night again?"

Arthur felt her words tug at his heart. It was something he had done, and rather frequently as of late. He could see why Diana had her worries.

He embraced her in one last hug. "I will still be here tomorrow. Do not worry." He gave her a little squeeze to reassure her.

"Okay…" Diana was still displeased, but his reassurance satisfied her for now. She gave him one last peck on the cheek and then went by her mother's bed to hug and kiss her good night. With one last wave, she left the room and followed Anna back to her own bedroom.

Once the door clicked shut, Bernadette turned her attention solely to her husband. "Now, what sort of adventures were you on this time?"

Arthur chuckled nervously. "Oh, just the usual. Running a few errands for Father, taking long walks through the snow, trying to stop some fights that happen in the tavern, getting caught in those fights…"

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Bernadette knew she should be more worried, but she could not retain any anger when Arthur was sporting such a boyish grin.

"But, I do have some good news this time." Arthur walked to Bernadette's bed and knelt down. He enclosed her hand with both of his own. "I think I've found a way to cure your illness."

Bernadette frowned at the beginning of the familiar topic and the source of their many arguments in the past. "Not this again, Arthur."

"No, this time I'm sure of it! There are rumors that the Elixir of Life can cure anything. It can lengthen your life, meaning heal any kind of ailment. Including Sarcoidosis!"

"The Elixir? Arthur, it is forbidden to search for it, let alone obtain it!"

"What other option do we have? I'm willing to suffer through any sort of curse or calamity if it means you will be well."

"And I have told you many times that my life is not worth the consequences!"

Bernadette coughed into her hand. Her body did not agree with her growing frustration.

Arthur moved forward to help her, but she stopped him with a shake of her head. She managed to control her coughing after a bit. Regardless, Arthur saw his point proven.

Arthur growled, removing one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "How can you say that your life does not matter? You are literally dying! Do you not understand how much you mean to me? To Diana? What will happen if you leave us so soon? Will you force Diana to become the next head of the House of Cavendish so soon?"

"Then I ask the same question." Bernadette turned her wrist so that she could hold Arthur's hand. "Do you think Diana or I would want you to risk your life for such an impossible goal? I would much rather have you here with me, with our _daughter_ , and spend whatever time I have left together as a family."

Arthur dipped his head to hide his frustration. He understood the hypocrisy of his wish. Yet, he could not discard his selfishness.

"I cannot just give up. I won't allow it. I won't allow you to die without trying…!"

Bernadette removes her hand from Arthur's hold. Before he could say anything, she enclosed her arms around his head and brought him into her embrace. He had comforted Diana in his arms before. Now it was her turn to offer him strength.

"I understand, Arthur. I understand your pain. It warms my heart to know the lengths you would go for me. But it also brings me sorrow to see you give up everything for your love. I do not wish for you to suffer in such a way that can be avoided."

Arthur clenched his fists by his side. "To see you die before me… would destroy me even more…!"

"Arthur…" Bernadette placed a light kiss to the top of his head. "Everyone's time must come. It is unfortunate that mine will come sooner."

Arthur shook his head. "If you believe I will simply let you go without a fight, then you do not know me at all, Bernadette."

"That is where you are wrong, Arthur. I know that you will strive for your goal no matter the consequences. I know you will continue to fight, even if your body is broken down and destroyed. And I know I cannot stop you, no matter what I say."

Her words surprised him. Arthur pulled back and stared at his wife. "I do not understand."

"No matter how much I protest, you will still go, will you not?" Bernadette gave him a sad smile. "Although I would want nothing more than for you to stay with Diana and I, I understand your determination to return me to health. It is what I would do as well, after all."

Arthur chuckled bitterly. "I imagine our methods would be different. I would much rather fight a dragon than slave my way through countless texts in the Cavendish library."

"And yet, none of our resources have an answer for us. Despite our family's reputation as witches of healing and medicine."

"The irony does not escape me."

Bernadette coughed again. But it was not as painful as the last two times, so she recovered quicker than before.

Arthur placed his hands on Bernadette's and held them tight. "I will bring the Elixir back. I swear. Then we can all spend some much needed time together. You can ride Leo again while Diana rides Bruno. You and I both know you are the better rider between us two."

"You flatter me, but I have not ridden in years. You must have surpassed me by now."

"I have pride in my sword. Riding a horse is a different story."

Bernadette chuckled and Arthur could not help but follow her example. Now that the heavy topic had been discussed, they moved on to smaller talk. There was much to share between the two of them during the last half year of separation.

They talked throughout the night. Although they did not forget their earlier conversation, they allowed themselves to push it to the back of their minds and focus on reconnecting during the present. Worrying about the future could wait.

For now, they were the only two of importance, and nothing else.

* * *

With the new day, Bernadette could not avoid thinking about their conversation the night before. Although she knew and told Arthur that she could not stop him in the end, she was still hesitant to let him go through such lengths to find a cure for her ailing body. She loved him too much to let him go so easily.

Because of her weakening health, the most she could do to accompany Arthur and Diana in their activities was to sit on the side and watch them in the shade. She smiled as she watched Arthur try his best to garner Bruno's favor. Diana's horse was even more stubborn than her stalwart husband; he snorted and turned his head away, much to Arthur's displeasure and Diana's humor. At the side, Xanxus neighed at the smaller horse's obstinacy.

"More tea, my lady?" Anna asked from her side.

"That would be lovely, Anna," Bernadette said.

When Anna finished pouring the hot liquid into Bernadette's cup, she asked, "Pardon me for asking, but is something troubling you?"

Although it was not uncommon for the maid to make small talk with her, the question took her off guard. "What do you mean?"

"You have been pensive since accompanying Lord Arthur and the young miss for their outing. If I recall from previous experiences, did you and Lord Arthur have _that_ discussion again?"

Serving as a maid for the House of Cavendish for so long, Anna was one of their employees who Bernadette had known since even before she met Arthur. As such, Anna was one of the few people who were familiar with whatever goes on between the couple. This included their frequent arguments regarding Arthur's pursuit of a cure for Bernadette, despite the latter's vehement insistence that he did not need to.

"You are always so perceptive, Anna." Bernadette sighed. "You are correct. Arthur suggests the Elixir of Life to cure my illness."

Anna gasped. "But it is forbidden to take it from its resting place! How did he even come across this possibility?"

"I suppose it was during one of his visits to the tavern." Bernadette shook her head. "Men do love their gossip."

"Will you convince him otherwise, my lady?"

"I have tried. But even if I tie him to his bed, or chain him to this castle, he will find a way to escape. There is nothing I can do to change his mind."

"However, you are not satisfied with that."

"How can I, Anna? To agree with him is to send him to a death sentence. No one who has searched for the Elixir has come back the same. Those who _do_ manage to take it from its resting place never make it far before they succumb to a horrific fate."

Talking to Arthur was similar to beating a wall. She could damage it so that her intentions were engraved deep in his mind, but still it would not budge. Or maybe a bull, determined to run through anything despite the countless obstacles in its way.

"My lady, if I can offer my opinion," Anna said. "I believe Lord Arthur's love for you is unparalleled. I am sure you are aware of that."

Bernadette did not reply. Of course she understood that. No sane person would go to hell and back for a single person, even if they were a beloved loved one. Not unless their affections were as distorted as Arthur's.

"I have served the House of Cavendish for many years," Anna continued. "I have seen unyielding affection among the members of this house; truly befitting of the Cavendish motto. However, I have seen no better example than your relationship with Lord Arthur.

Affection can mean many things. Compassion, generosity, mercy, all of these fit the definition. But unyielding love? That is a rare sight to behold, even among members of this house. And you and Lord Arthur have overcome many obstacles because of the strength of your bond.

I believe you both can find a way through this new challenge as well. After all, when has Lord Arthur let you down?"

Anna's words touch the Cavendish head. She closed her eyes, relishing in the memories she shared with her husband. And not longer after, with the addition of their daughter.

Sharp laughter pulled their attention to the field. Arthur and Diana had mounted their horses and were riding around the field. Currently, Arthur was perched on Xanxus and stationary. He seemed to be content simply watching Diana and Bruno run around like the children they were.

Turning around, Arthur noticed Bernadette staring at him and their daughter. He flashed her a large smile, as if reassuring her that everything was under control.

Bernadette supposed he was not simply referring to keeping their daughter safe during their activities. His smiles never failed to warm her heart. She would love to see them some more. If only she had more time.

"Affectionate and stalwart… a Cavendish and a Reinhardt… what a strange combination."

The young head of the House of Cavendish allowed Anna's words to calm her. Perhaps it was possible. Placing all of her faith in Arthur…

Perhaps.

* * *

"Do you really have to go, Father?"

A few days after spending time with his family, Arthur decided to begin his journey. Presently, he was standing at the front of the Cavendish Manor with Diana, Bernadette, Anna, and some of the other servants bidding him farewell.

In the end, Bernadette had decided to place her trust in Arthur.

Arthur bent down and placed a hand on Diana's hand. He rubbed her head, messing her hair a bit.

Diana pouted. Now she was upset at him _and_ her hair.

"It is for the best. There is a chance I will be able to bring something back to help your mother. I promise I will not be gone long this time," he said. "And when I come back after this, I won't need to leave anymore. I can stay for longer periods of time here, with you and your mother."

Diana beamed. "Really?"

Arthur nodded. "There will still be some small things here and there, but I will never need to be gone for as long as I have. Unless an emergency comes up."

He reached into his coat. "Actually, I have something for you to keep."

"A gift?"

Arthur took out a small item from his coat pocket and presented it to his daughter. It was a small necklace of gold that held two connected rings, one gold and one silver. The gold ring was engraved with a beast with the body of a lion and the head and forelegs of an eagle - the symbol of the House of Reinhardt, the griffin. The silver ring was engraved with a mighty horse standing on its hind legs. Its head was adorned with a single horn - this creature was the symbol of the House of Cavendish, the unicorn.

Diana gasped, taking the gift and holding it close to her chest. She giggled as she inspected the item her father had given her.

"A totem for the connection of the Houses of Reinhardt and Cavendish. Although you are Diana Cavendish, do not forget you are also a member of the House of Reinhardt. Every Reinhardt has an artifact of importance that they use as the focal point of our family magic, the _Magna Aestus_. That includes you as well, Diana."

"Just like the one you have?"

Arthur pulled out his own necklace. The item attached wasn't intertwined rings, but a black cross pattée pendant with a grey outline.

"Right, just like the one I have. So take good care of yours, okay?"

Diana nodded. She took a closer look at the two animals imprinted on the two small bands of jewelry.

And then frowned.

"The unicorn is lopsided," she criticized with displeasure.

Arthur's smile changed into an equal frown. But before he could reply, Diana continued.

"And the head on the griffin is too small. The beak looks distorted as well. The horn on the unicorn does not look like one at all. It resembles a twig more than the horn of a unicorn."

"Ah, I get it! I am not very good at crafting these things!"

"I suppose we should add this to your list of inexpertise," Bernadette commented.

"Even my own wife…"

Arthur sighed. It could not be helped.

He clapped his hands over Diana's small ones, enclosing them and the gift in a warm grip.

"Then I will do my best to improve it. When I return, I'll make a better one for you. Or, I can even show you how to make your own."

Diana's smile once again lit up. "Thank you, Father! I am looking forward to it!"

Arthur pulled Diana in for one last hug. "Take care of your mother for me. And do your best as the next heir. Whether that is for the House of Reinhardt or the House of Cavendish, that is for you to decide in the near future. For now, simply smile for me. And I will be back soon."

He picked her up in his arms and walked closer to his wife. With one hand holding onto Diana, he used his other arm to bring Bernadette close to him.

"I will be back soon," he whispered to them both. "I swear it."

"I trust you will keep your word," Bernadette said. She brought her arms up to embrace Arthur and Diana.

Arthur flashed her a grin. "Of course. I have never let you down, now have I?"

"I suppose dropping me does not count?"

"No, no those do _not_ count. That is in a literal sense; that is different."

As much as Arthur wanted to stay with his family for a longer time, he knew he had to leave at some point. So with great effort, he pulled back from the hug and placed Diana back down to the ground.

Bernadette came closer to fix his cloak, which had become ruffled from holding Diana in his arms.

"Be safe," she said to him. "Any detriment to your well-being will hurt me more than any illness I have."

"And knowing that you are in pain every moment I dawdle brings me the utmost sorrow," he said in return, cupping her cheek. He placed one last kiss to her lips and turned to leave. "I will see you soon. I swear."

Bernadette held Diana's hand. The two watched their beloved husband and father go, wanting nothing more than to embrace him once more.

But the smaller Arthur's form became, the more Bernadette remembered she could not hold him back.

(I will hold you to your promise, Arthur. Be safe.)

Mother and daughter stood together outside the Cavendish manor, even when Arthur's form grew smaller and smaller until he disappeared completely. Only after Anna insisted on Bernadette getting her rest did they move from where they stood.

An hour did not even go by, and Diana already missed her father's warm hugs.

* * *

 **AN:** I rewatched episode 25 and realized how similar Croix's goodbye and promise to Chariot is to what I just wrote. Hopefully Croix actually does find the cure to the Wagandea Curse and the Charoix relationship doesn't end as...depressing as this one does.

 **Fun Fact:** I honestly just looked up lung illnesses to give Bernadette's condition a name. Sarcoidosis is one of the results that pops up.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bossy Grandfather**

 _Present Day, Reinhardt Estate_

"Turned… to swords?"

(A curse? I do not recall coming across such a powerful magic throughout my studies…)

Daniel continues to spiral deeper into his growing panic. Neither Alicia nor Katherine come to comfort him, too preoccupied with their own grief. Alicia stands stock still with her fists clenched by her side, almost as if it is taking all of her self-control to prevent herself from reacting the same as Daniel. Meanwhile, Katherine seems to have decided that Diana's side is a good place for her to cover her face for the time being.

Diana places a hand atop the girl's head. For now, what little comfort she can offer she will provide to the best of her ability.

"Where did you find the Brisingr?" Diana asks Daniel.

Remembering those events triggers an intense reaction for the poor boy. Diana waits patiently for him to calm himself so he can continue to speak. But Ulfric is not so kind.

"Answer her, Daniel!" Ulfric barks. The boy in question jumps, now more fearful of his grandfather. "We do not have all day."

"Th-The Regulus Caverns," he says. He wipes his face with his arm, getting snot and tears over his protective clothing. He's so distraught that he does not think twice about it. "I don't know what it was doing there, but it's still there now. No one has been able to remove it from its resting place. And when we tried… well…"

"The Regulus Caverns…" Diana tries to remember anything that she has come across regarding this name. The memory is faint, but she recalls reading about its existence during her leisure time. "A cavern with a single opening that is guarded by a powerful barrier. Those who are able to overcome this first obstacle will encounter several more challenges. These are said to be in place to guard the treasure lying within the deepest parts of the cavern, the Elixir of Life. Though, few have progressed far enough or lived long to ascertain its existence."

"That is correct," Ulfric says. "Arthur traveled to the caverns to retrieve the rumored Elixir. Most likely to use it to cure your mother of her illness."

"To cure Mother's…"

 _"_ _It is for the best. There is a chance I will be able to bring something back to help your mother."_

Words from a distant past. The reason for her father's frequent absences.

(I had no idea he was searching for the Elixir…)

Ulfric's next words cut through her thoughts. "Though, we were only aware of this recently after consulting Bernadette's journals. Otherwise, I would not have waited ten years to search for the Brisingr."

Diana cannot believe what she has heard. Anything Bernadette left behind is kept private and not accessible for anyone but Diana herself. Yet somehow - without Diana's knowledge or consent - her grandfather had obtained her mother's _diaries_ for his own desires.

She feels a familiar anger rise within her, but has to force herself from showing her grandfather disrespect. "Why were you in possession of Mother's personal belongings?"

"Bernadette was Arthur's most important person. If anyone would know of his location, it should be her, am I wrong? Unfortunately, I cannot ask her in person. It is impossible to speak to the dead; I am not a necromancer. Therefore, I could only consult any documentation she left behind."

Even though Diana is keeping her displeasure under control, Ulfric notices her expression tighten and the anger boiling beneath a thinly veiled mask.

"We are in a dire situation. Without the Brisingr, we cannot elect the next head of the House of Reinhardt. Although I was able to step in and reinstitute myself as the head after your father disappeared," Ulfric nearly sneers, "it is time to elect a new successor before my time passes. Diana, you of all people should understand the importance of legitimate successors to prevent further decline of the family."

She understands perhaps too well. It is the reason why she had chose to depart from Luna Nova before finishing her studies and rush back to the Cavendish manor to take part in the succession ceremony. She understands the responsibility to sustain the family and prevent it from falling (further) into ruin.

"Perhaps it was disrespectful of me to defile the belongings of the dead," Ulfric says. "However, preserving the House of Reinhardt is the highest priority. After Arthur left it behind, I must find a new successor before it is too late."

Diana cannot agree with Ulfric's decision, but she understands Ulfric's motives. As much as it angers her that her grandfather touched what he has no permission or jurisdiction to, Diana can empathize with his desire to do what is best for his family. It is a terrible answer to approach the problem, but what is done has been done. At least now they know where the Brisingr is.

There is nothing to be done about it now.

Ulfric continues, "It does not change Arthur's disappearance this last decade. If Daniel's tale is true and only the Brisingr is left, we can conclude that Arthur is dead. It is regrettable; despite his secrecy, he was a fitting heir."

It is strange to hear her father's death announced with such finality. The abruptness of its declaration… does not sit right with Diana.

There has been no evidence of Arthur Reinhardt's passing in the last ten years. It has only been speculated because no one has heard from him in so long. But there was still a small possibility that he could be alive, simply in hiding and his whereabouts unknown.

Yet, Ulfric declares Arthur's status so flippantly and then moves on. It is as if he expects everyone to understand that the issue is of little importance to the current matter and for everyone to move on without a second thought.

Even if Diana wants to let this information sink in, Ulfric does not give her the opportunity. For him, there are bigger problems at hand.

"Nevertheless, it cannot be helped. Our priority now is to retrieve the Brisingr and elect a new successor to the House of Reinhardt. Diana, I am grateful that you arrived as soon as you have. I have conveyed the urgency to retrieve the Brisingr so that we can elect a new successor. However, it is possible to wait a few years for you to graduate from your schooling. I may be old, but I still have a few years left before I die as well. But I assume you can comprehend the importance to recover the artifact essential for the succession ceremony."

Diana can speculate her role in all of this. However, she cannot answer _why_ it must be her.

Alicia speaks up for the first time since Ulfric began the conversation. "But what does Diana have to do with this? She has revoked her status as the next heir to the House of Reinhardt. Why is it necessary to involve her in our affairs?"

"Diana may have declared her own dismissal, but the succession process does not adhere to _our_ decisions. It is the Brisingr who determines the legitimate heir to the House of Reinhardt. If it believes Diana to be the next successor, we cannot oppose its decision."

Everything begins to piece together. Ulfric's purpose for bringing Diana to the Reinhardt Estate, informing her about the succession and retrieving the Brisingr; everything comes into place.

"Diana, you are to retrieve the Brisingr from the Regulus Caverns and return it to the House of Reinhardt, where it belongs."

"That is unreasonable, Lord Ulfric!" Alicia protests. "To tell her to do so… that is to give her a death sentence! All who come in contact with the Brisingr will turn to swords and shatter. That is what Daniel has told us."

"If we believe Welkin and Matthew truly suffered that fate, then I can only conclude that they were not worthy to wield the Brisingr."

Alicia cannot believe his words. Is Ulfric dismissing their deaths for the sake of retrieving the Brisingr to elect a new heir?

"I believe the Brisingr has left us with a test. This is its own way to determine who is the rightful heir to the House of Reinhardt. If that is the case, then I am willing to send who _I_ believe to be the legitimate successor to face this test. Someone who I can declare - with the utmost confidence - has the capabilities to overcome the challenges."

"And what if she fails? You will have damned a girl who has no desire to become the next head of this house!"

Alicia refuses to agree with Ulfric's decision. Even if his logic is sound, even if this is the best option, she cannot allow him to involve a girl who has decided to dedicate her future to another family. And not theirs.

"I will not condemn my niece to the same fate as Welkin and Matthew," Alicia states with absolute conviction. "Not if it can be avoided."

"Then what will you have me do?" Ulfric challenges. "Task someone else - inadequate like my own son and grandchildren - with this quest? With a much higher chance of failure?"

"We do not even know if-!"

"Um…"

Ulfric and Alicia stop their verbal disagreement when the small voice cuts into their argument. They turn and look down at the source of the surprise interruption.

Still clutching Diana's side, Katherine speaks meekly, "Why don't you guys ask Diana? You haven't even asked her what she wants to do."

The two adults stare at the young girl completely speechless.

Diana has been silent this entire time. That much Katherine is correct. After all, Ulfric has only requested her to retrieve the Reinhardt relic; he does not issue an order. Despite his judgment, Ulfric understands that Alicia's words are true.

In the end, Diana has chosen to place her efforts into the House of Cavendish. She has chosen to become the next successor for that family and not the House of Reinhardt. Regardless of her motives and reasoning, it is a decision Diana stays steadfast to and will not change her mind. Therefore, Ulfric cannot force someone who does not wish to become the next head of the House of Reinhardt to retrieve the succession artifact.

And so, Ulfric grants Diana this choice.

"Young Katherine is correct," he says. "What will you decide to do, Diana?"

Any sane person will choose to leave the task to someone else who desires to be the successor. If it is not any of their business, why should they risk their life for such a dangerous burden?

No, even someone who has the highest probability of becoming the next head will decline. Although it is highly probable that they can gain the Brisingr's favor, that possibility is not perfectly certain. In this case, it is not feasible to place one's life on the line and risk suffering a painful death if the chances of failure are possible.

However, Diana Cavendish does not fit in either of these two categories.

And Ulfric Reinhardt is fully aware of this.

Diana has been thinking this over while Alicia and Ulfric discussed what they believed was best. She understands the risks; not only will she have to find a way around the curse, but there are also unknown challenges that await in the Regulus Caverns. There is a reason no one has been able to obtain the Elixir of Life. Even though her goal is not the Elixir, the Brisingr is located deep in the heart of the cavern where the Elixir is. Therefore, she has no choice but to overcome the challenges in place to protect the Elixir in order to retrieve the Reinhardt heirloom.

On the other hand, she also understands Ulfric's rationale and concern for the future of the House of Reinhardt. She has her own concerns about the well-being of the House of Cavendish, a responsibility she willingly chooses to take upon herself. Maintaining the family and preventing it from falling into ruin is a heavy burden to sustain. For Ulfric to ask this of her is already insightful about how much he has considered to come to this conclusion.

In the end, Diana Cavendish is still a member of the House of Reinhardt. Although she has chosen to become the next head of the House of Cavendish, she will never completely sever her connection to the other side of her family.

So she gives him her answer. One that Ulfric predicted and gambled on.

And won.

"Very well, Grandfather. As you wish, I will retrieve the Brisingr from the Regulus Caverns."

Ulfric makes no attempt to hide a satisfied smile.

* * *

With the decision reached, they waste no time getting ready for the journey. Ulfric at least allows Diana to get a night's rest - courtesy of Alicia's vehement concern.

The next day, Diana finds herself standing outside of the Reinhardt Estate where she had met Georgina just yesterday. This time, she is getting ready to make her way across the drawbridge to leave rather than enter the manor. Along with her broom, Diana has also been fitted with the appropriate traveling clothes: a comfortable tunic and trousers, sturdy boots, a beige cloak, and her own sword strapped to her waist. Diana may have her wand and the unlimited magic reserves from the Grand Triskellion's revival, but having an additional weapon to defend herself is a precaution she is willing to take. Even she cannot predict what may happen during her journey; it is better to be safe than sorry.

In front of her are Alicia and Katherine, sending her off with encouragement and their farewells. Alicia, who wishes she can talk back to Ulfric and have him (and Diana) reconsider. Katherine, who hopes she can see her cousin again.

By her side is Daniel, who looks every bit annoyed that he is basically forced to accompany Diana to retrieve the Brisingr.

"To go back to that place after seeing Father and Matthew become _that_ right in front of my eyes…" Daniel mutters.

In the end, Daniel subconsciously knows that he fears his grandfather's wrath more than a curse. The curse will at least kill him within a minute. Ulfric will not be so kind.

 _"_ _You are to accompany Diana to the Regulus Caverns,"_ Ulfric had said. _"As you have prior experience, your guidance will shorten the time of your journey."_

 _"_ _You-You want me to go back_ there _?!"_

 _"_ _If Diana stands by her decision, then you are the only viable successor to the House of Reinhardt!"_ Ulfric had growled. _"It pains me to admit, but you are all that is left. Unless I want to wait another ten years for Katherine to surpass you instead. Although those standards are so low it will not be difficult for her to do so in a year. For once, act like a proper member of the House of Reinhardt without putting us to shame!"_

Daniel wants nothing more than to complain and remove this burden suddenly thrust upon him.

But looking to his side and seeing his cousin – who has a choice to risk her life or leave – with the determination and courage that he so desperately lacks, Daniel holds his tongue. He still cannot believe Diana agreed to Ulfric's request out of her own free will.

(Does she not fear the curse? Not to mention the challenges in place in the caverns?)

Diana turns to Daniel, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Will you be comfortable riding behind me on my broom? It will make travel to the caverns more efficient."

"I have never ridden a broom before. How bad can it be?"

"There should be no trouble as long as you hold on to me."

Daniel scowls. So close proximity cannot be avoided.

If Diana is displeased at all, she hides it well.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Alicia," Diana says with a bow. "I will be sure to retrieve the Brisingr and return."

"Diana…" Alicia rushes forward and pulls not just her niece in for one last embrace, but also her son. "Ulfric may stress the importance of determining the next successor to the House of Reinhardt, but you must remember that your lives are worth more than a single artifact. Please, the both of you, be safe."

"Geez, thanks Mother," Daniel scoffs. "Glad to see you care more about your niece than your own son."

Alicia opens and closes her mouth. She's flabbergasted that Daniel even _considers_ this.

She stares straight into Daniel's eyes and conveys her deepest feelings from the bottom of her heart to the best of her ability.

"You are my son. No matter what anyone says, be it your grandfather or yourself, you are my son. You and Katherine are all that I have left. Of _course_ I am worried. I am so afraid for you that I cannot formulate the correct words to show you my concern. If I lose you after losing Welkin and Matthew… Do you think I want to lose more of my beloved ones?"

"Mother…"

Alicia shakes her head. "In the end, you have both been tasked with a burden that is too heavy to bear for someone as young as yourselves. I wish I can do what I can to help, but it is not much in this case. I can only convey my frustrations at the unreasonable circumstances."

She does not want either Daniel or Diana to go. Alicia has already lost her husband and her eldest son. Yet here she is, sending her youngest son and her recently acquainted niece to the same place that took the lives of two of her most important people.

Standing back and letting this happen is tearing apart her heart. But Alicia does not know how to convince Daniel through his thick, self-conscious skull.

But it seems she does not have to on her own.

"That's because Mother has faith in you. She says she's worried, but she knows you can take care of yourself." Katherine says. "At least more than I think you can. I'm on Diana's side. You only have a sword. Diana's got a _magic wand_. How are you going to top that?"

"Excuse me?!"

To Daniel's surprise, Diana interjects in his favor. "It is true that I have a wider range of abilities. However, Daniel has knowledge of the location of the Brisingr and what to expect in the Regulus Caverns that I do not. I will be relying on him for the both of us to accomplish our goal."

Katherine still doesn't believe that. "Ehhh, really? I bet you'd be fine on your own."

"It will be much easier with Daniel to guide me, that much I believe."

Daniel stares dumbfounded at the Cavendish witch. It is a little difficult for him to process this new knowledge of how she regards him. He has thought that her opinion of him was reciprocal to his own of her. But it does not seem to be the case.

And remembering her conversation with Ulfric, as well as her ultimate decision to embark on this journey in the first place, allows Daniel to get a glimpse into Diana Cavendish's beliefs and resolve.

Alicia gives in. "Then I will not hinder you two from your task any longer. The sooner you begin, perhaps the sooner this can all come to a close."

Katherine gives Diana and Daniel one last hug with as much strength as her little arms will allow her.

"Come back soon, Diana! And be safe, oh dumb brother of mine."

"Excuse me."

Diana smiles. Even if Katherine acts like she isn't close to Daniel, she really is his little sister at heart.

Diana situates herself on her broom and instructs Daniel about how to sit properly on the thin seat so that he does not fall. It will be especially bad if that happens while they are in midair.

"You have the option to hold onto the broom itself. However, I would advise against it. Holding on to me will help ground you while we are in flight so you do not fall off the broom."

"Ah, yeah."

So Daniel loops his arms around Diana's waist. He tries to minimize the amount of contact between him and his cousin, but that is difficult when there isn't much to work with in the first place.

" ** _Tia Freyre_**."

The broom lifts off of the ground, taking Diana and Daniel with it. Once they lift off of the ground, Daniel yelps and grabs onto Diana tighter.

The sudden change in force shortens Diana's breath. She has to keep herself from gasping out loud at the surprise.

(It is his first time on a broom, after all.)

Katherine glows with excitement at the sight. She's never ridden on a broom before. She's determined to ask Diana for a ride once she returns.

"Then, we will be off," Diana says.

Alicia and Katherine wave them farewell. They watch as Diana and Daniel fly through the skies and finally enter the leyline terminal.

They stand there together, hand in hand, with their gazes to the sky even after Diana and Daniel have disappeared from their sight.

"Be safe, you two."

Alicia's whisper carries through the wind. But no matter how she wills it, her request does not reach her son or her niece.

* * *

 **AN:** So who's more unlikeable at this point, Ulfric or Daniel? I seem to like making the males in this family such flawed characters.

In episode 23, Diana mentions that a small part of the reason why she left Luna Nova was to get away from Akko. I still think the larger reason is her dedication towards her family, which Ulfric takes advantage of. Diana needs to learn to say no to people when they make her do too much stuff lol.

 **Fun Fact:** Alicia and Welkin's first names are taken from _Valkyria Chronicles_. Also, it is no coincidence that Daniel's name is so similar to Diana's. I often get the two names mixed up when I'm writing haha. This is why rereading and editing are important! At least I try harder for my stories than for actual academic writings (oh man I'm terrible).


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Arthur Breaks In**

 _10 Years Prior, Mount Leonis and the Regulus Caverns_

The Regulus Caverns were situated at the summit of Mount Leonis, almost twenty thousand metres above ground. The terrain was treacherous enough without the seasonal snow sapping travelers' energies. Not to mention the hunters that came out to prey on stragglers.

Arthur lost track of how long it had been since he departed from the Cavendish Manor. He could only remember the insistent necessity to keep moving, no matter how heavy his limbs felt, no matter how hard it was to breathe, no matter how numb his body became from the cold. Arthur allowed one thought to repeat itself as he trekked up the mountain: to reach the summit as quickly as possible. The sooner he arrived, the sooner he faced whatever challenges were in place to guard the Elixir of Life.

After an unidentified amount of time, Arthur finally felt gravity right itself. The air was still thinner than ground level, but there was an absence of the familiar strain in his leg muscles that indicated an upward slope.

Arthur blinked to clear his hazy vision.

(I… have arrived?)

Just as the records indicated, the entrance to the Regulus Caverns was a single opening barely large enough to fit a grown man. Although he had extra equipment that made him bulkier than the average traveler, Arthur did not believe it would cause him too much trouble. He should still be able to enter. It was a different story if the caverns became tighter as he went deeper in.

But Arthur could not dwell on what-ifs. He could only continue on and try before he knew what could happen.

After resting and catching his breath, Arthur walked forward and placed his hand near the front of the entrance. As he expected, there was an invisible barrier preventing him from simply walking in.

(The first challenge…)

Based on his research before beginning his journey, there were a total of four challenges that one had to overcome before they could obtain the Elixir. Only the first of the four was widely known, since it was the challenge that most could not overcome. According to records from multiple sources, it was an impenetrable barrier that surrounded the entire outer layer of the caverns. It was so powerful that it deterred more than ninety percent of all those who came to try to take the Elixir.

(Well, I didn't fight through wolves and snow just to turn back now.)

Arthur unsheathed his sword and placed his free hand to his chest. He did not have any fancy technique to dispel the barrier or weaken it enough for him to go through.

(I'll just break it with force!)

" _ **Magna Aestus**_."

The familiar green circuit lines wrapped around Arthur's body. He felt the energy rush through him, ready to use.

With Brisingr braced, Arthur leapt forward and brought the sword down onto the barrier with all of his augmented strength. Large sparks of crackling energy dance from the surface of the barrier. Arthur grit his teeth and squinted his eyes from the massive energy fighting against his strike.

But no matter how much he pushed, no matter how much energy he channeled through his veins and nerves, the barrier would not give.

(It's not even cracking?!)

Although Arthur was applying enough force to blow a hole through a castle, there were no changes to the barrier surrounding the Regulus Caverns. If anything, the energy pushing back against him seemed to be growing in intensity with every second Arthur tried to break the barrier.

"Gu-Guh!"

The opposing force grew too much for Arthur to combat. It threw him back and away from the entrance of the cavern; he almost tumbled down the mountain from where he came.

Arthur stuck Brisingr down into the snow-covered floor to stop his momentum. He stayed kneeled on the ground for another minute. Only the sounds of his labored breathing could be heard atop that mountain on such a cold and lonely night.

(Not enough energy… I suppose I have to go all out.)

Arthur closed his eyes. With hand on his chest where he could feel his pendant and the small philosopher's stone, he prepared to break through with all of the energy he had.

" _Spirit and technique, flawless and firm._

 _Steel is our body, and fire is our blood._

 _Our strength rips the mountains._

 _Our wisdom deduces the divine._

 _Our journey is endless._

 _Break through the limits._

 _ **Magna Aestus**_."

The surge of energy melding within his body could not be contained. Some of it spilled out into the external world, melting the snow and creating a strong wind.

Arthur opened his eyes, glowing green with a vast conglomeration of magic.

"How about this time?!"

With a roar, Arthur shot forward and used that momentum to thrust the Brisingr against the barrier once more. The sparks and energy emitting from the barrier increased in intensity as Arthur pushed forward with all of the strength he had.

Like before, the barrier's defense was threatening to throw him back. With each second, the barrier's retaliation increased in force. But this time, Arthur felt a miniscule crack on the surface of the barrier where Brisingr's tip was slowly, but surely, breaking through.

However, this was the limit of his body. He had cast _Magna Aestus_ with its full incantation and at its full potential. He could not somehow gather more energy to augment his body.

But that did not mean Arthur did not have any more cards to play. He was the head of the House of Reinhardt. With that title came responsibility, as well a power only the head could wield.

(This sword… is not just a ceremonial piece!)

Arthur began to channel some of his energy into the Brisingr. It depleted some of the magic power reinforcing his body, but the reward was worth a few harrowing moments of extra exertion.

The same circuit-like pattern spread from Arthur's grip on Brisingr's handle up to the tip of the blade. But instead of green, the color glowed a deep, blood red. Energy flowed from the Brisingr back to Arthur, who could feel his strength, as well as the strength and durability of the Brisingr itself, increase beyond their limits.

In its normal state, the Brisingr was simply a normal broadsword with a fancy design. But in the hands of the true head of the House of Reinhardt - who learned how to use the Brisingr to its full potential through years of training - it became a magic augmenting device. The user fed magic energy into the Brisingr, which fed back to the user stronger form. The process was similar to adding another battery to an energy circuit.

However, this also meant there was a limit to the amount of magic energy the circuit could store. In this case, Arthur's body could only hold so much refined magic energy before it literally implodes. Therefore, Arthur needed to break through the barrier before that happened.

"This is what it means to be a Reinhardt!"

With every ounce of magical energy stored in his body, Arthur threw everything he had forward into the Brisingr. He refused to give up, not after coming this far, not after being _so close_.

The roar of a beast tore itself from his throat as Arthur battled against the barrier. The entire summit of Mount Leonis was crackling with the amount of magic he was throwing forward, as well as the energy fighting back against him from the barrier.

 _Crack_.

Brisingr's tip drove through a small hole that formed from the fruit of Arthur's labor. The spiderweb of cracks spread from that one opening across the entire barrier.

With one final push, the entire barrier shattered like glass.

The resulting force threw Arthur back again with a stronger force than the first. When Arthur tried to anchor himself with the Brisingr this time, the momentum actually threw him back so hard that he lost his grip on his weapon. Arthur continued to tumble down the hill until his back collided with the harsh bark of a thick tree.

"Kuh!"

Pain exploded from his back. It overwhelmed the extreme lethargy settling in his limbs, snapping his eyes wide open. Black and white spots danced in his vision. Arthur grit his teeth against the striking pain.

Once the initial spike diminished, Arthur allowed himself to relax. His leant his head back against the trunk of the tree. A long exhale escaped from his winded lungs.

(It… actually worked…)

Once he got his breathing under control, Arthur opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. The remnants of the barrier were falling from the sky as fragments spreading throughout the area; on the snow, on the trees, on the Brisingr, on Arthur himself.

Arthur wanted to raise his hand to grasp them, but he could not even lift a finger in his current state.

(That… took too much.)

Before he could enter the caverns, Arthur needed to rest for a period of time. Normal practitioners of _Magna Aestus_ experienced extreme fatigue after using the spell to its full potential. Some became bedridden for days.

Although Arthur was an expert at the spell casting, he had also combined it with the Brisingr's amplifying effects. That much magical energy flooding his system was too much for a normal human to bear. Arthur was no exception.

So he closed his eyes and allowed the exhaustion to pull him into a brief sleep.

* * *

Arthur did not know how much time passed since he blacked out. When he opened his eyes, the snow and the fragments of the mirror had stopped falling from the sky. There was still light out, but that did not tell him anything. It could've been the same day, or a new one. Arthur would not know.

With his hand on the trunk of the tree, Arthur managed to stand on his own shaky legs. Long, deep inhales into his lungs and out of his mouth were necessary to steady his trembling body. He ran a hand down his face, clearing the rest of the exhaustion from impeding his movements.

(I have wasted enough time.)

With tremendous effort, Arthur managed to lift his legs up and forward one at a time. He trudged up the slope until he saw Brisingr's familiar form sticking up slanted on the ground. He pulled it from the ground and replaced it back into its sheath. He then continued back up the slope toward the entrance of the caverns.

Once he reached the summit once more, Arthur stopped and stared at the naked entrance.

There was always the possibility that the barrier would reform itself during Arthur's time unconscious. At the time, he was too exhausted to dwell on that fact. But even after his awakening he did not seem to fret about the possibility. Somehow, he simply knew that the barrier was destroyed and would not restore itself.

(For it to stay open though… it almost feels like a foreboding welcome.)

Arthur overcame the first challenge, but there were at least three more waiting for him in the caverns. He had expended so much energy just to destroy the barrier; he did not know if he could keep doing this repeatedly for so long.

He reached into his coat and pulled out his philosopher's stone. It was nearly depleted; only a small speck remained of its shine.

(There is no point dwelling on this. Even without magic, I will obtain the Elixir with just the Brisingr if I have to.)

With his heart resolved, Arthur took his first steps into the Regulus Caverns.

The pathway down was small and dark. Arthur took out a flashlight and used it to help guide him down the narrow path. It really was as small as it appeared from the outside. Thankfully, it did not narrow anymore than its current width. So Arthur was able to travel down without much difficulty. He did have to unstrap the Brisingr from his waist because its length was hindering his descent.

The slope down wasn't too steep. Arthur remained alert in case of any sudden mishaps or unforeseen occurrences. In his current fatigued state, he did not know if he could react appropriately if his guard was down.

He was not in the mood to slide down a dark path leading to who knew where as well.

(I'm not as young as I used to be…)

Arthur took a few small breaks on the way down the small path. As much as he didn't want to waste time on something as trivial as that, the black spots dancing in his vision prevented him from continuing even if he desired. He would rather not pass out in a dark, enclosed space and leave himself vulnerable and unable to fight back.

Just as he was about to take his third stop, Arthur felt a small rush of air near his legs.

(The path opens?)

Arthur slid down the last bit of the slope and felt his feet land on flat ground. After reorienting himself, he pointed his flashlight around to get a sense of where he was.

(I do not see the Elixir. No need to dwell here.)

He walked toward a set of large double doors, the only difference in the small enclosure of rock. They were made of thick and heavy metal. Flanking the sides were two large identical statues of armored soldiers. The one on the left held a long spear in its left hand. The one on the right wielded a sword in its right hand held at its chest and pointed up.

Arthur doubted he'd be able to break the door, even with _Magna Aestus_. And in his current state, he was not confident he'd be able to last through the rest of the challenges if he tried to brute force through it now.

He came closer and reached up to test the door's strength. Before his hand could make contact, the statues moved and crossed their weapons over each other to prevent Arthur from doing so.

(What the-)

Arthur jumped back and retracted his hand. His hand went straight to his waist and unsheathed the Brisingr.

But the giants did not move beyond that. They made no indication of engaging in direct combat.

"To continue further is forbidden," said the statue on the left.

"Unless our riddle is answered," continued the statue on the right.

"One chance is all that we give."

"To fail our riddle is to fail your quest."

Together: "Do you accept our challenge?"

Arthur's grip on the Brisingr loosened. Hearing this, he allowed himself to let his guard down a bit.

(A riddle? I suppose that is better for my fatigue… But it is not my level of expertise.)

In all honesty, Arthur would have preferred to fight against a monster than answer a riddle. He was a knight, a fighter. Riddles confused him to no end.

(I have to try. I do not think I have the strength to break through with force as of now.)

"I accept your challenge," Arthur answered, looking up at the statues' blank expressions.

The two statues clanked their weapons together in agreement.

"I do not have eyes, but once I did see."

"Once I had thoughts, but now I am white and empty."

Nothing else was given.

Arthur blinked. "That… that is all?"

(I have no clue what to do with this information at all!)

Arthur grumbled nonsense under his breath, trying to decipher the riddle with what little information and competence he had.

He stuck Brisingr into the ground and used it as a short leaning post to anchor his thoughts.

(Something that does not have eyes but could see before… A blind person? A brutal fate to have one's eyes gouged out… No that is not the point!)

Arthur tapped his head against the pommel of his sword.

(And what is the second part? 'Once I had thoughts, but now I am white and empty?' That could mean anything. A piece of paper after someone erased its contents?! No, that does not pertain. It does not match with the first part. What am I thinking…?)

If Arthur could not solve the riddle, he could not continue. The doors themself look difficult to break through, especially in his current state. He did not want to think about the possibility of the statues acting like proper guards, either.

Arthur rested his head on the pommel of the Brisingr.

(For you to have so much faith in me… I am honored, but you are a fool, Bernadette.)

Bernadette had always been a kind-hearted woman. It was one of the qualities that he admired about her. She was not quick to let biases determine her opinion of a person or situation. He was a prime example.

Arthur had been nothing but rude to her upon their first meeting. He respected the family of healers, but he believed it was the soldiers who did most of the work. He would not say he went so far as to belittle the healers, but thinking back it was perhaps close to that extent.

And then Bernadette had swiftly proved him wrong.

There had come a time when Bernadette showed Arthur the Cavendish's secret healing chamber. It was where the members of the Cavendish family had treated the wounded of soldiers and civilians. They did not discriminate friend or enemy; any who needed treatment were welcome. Some did not agree to this decision, which was why they needed this place to be kept a secret.

 _Arthur fiddled with one of the skulls on the discarded examination table. "It is strange to see so many bones in one place."_

" _Complete knowledge of the human anatomy was necessary to tend to injuries in the most efficient method," Bernadette replied._

" _Forgive me. I am used to seeing bones in the soil, not on display like this."_

" _Are you not a soldier? Does this bother you?"_

" _Of course this bothers me. My place may be in battle, but that does not excuse a cold heart."_

 _Bernadette chuckled. "You are too soft, my dear."_

" _I suppose healers must be hardened just as much as soldiers, if not more so."_

" _We are the ones who must deal with the consequences of soldiers' actions. What happens on the battlefield… we see the full extent of the consequences."_

" _I…"_

 _Bernadette had a talent for showing him the opposite side of things. Or perhaps he always knew, but never wished to acknowledge?_

 _Bernadette placed her hand on Arthur's. Together, they picked up the skull in his hand._

" _The soldiers may inflict pain and even death. However, we are the ones who see the life leave their eyes if they manage to survive yet succumb to their injuries."_

" _To take a life is a heavy responsibility."_

" _And to allow one to slip from your grasp, despite all of your efforts, is a burden that threatens to crush your entire being."_

 _Bernadette held the skull up for them both to see._

" _This was once a life just as you and I are living right now. Yet when its time came, we are powerless to prevent the will of nature. Sometimes it is possible, but other times we must simply let go."_

 _Arthur shook his head. "I would never give up on you. Even if I had to fight against the world itself."_

 _Bernadette smiled at him. It was not a joyful smile._

" _I know you will, Arthur."_

('This was once a life just as you and I.' That is what she had said…)

Arthur lifted his head and clenched his fist. There was nothing in his palm, but he could almost imagine the weight in his hand - both the skull and Bernadette's hand - like dual responsibilities of the dead and the living.

"I see…"

('I do not have eyes, but once I did see. Once I had thoughts, but now I am white and empty.')

"My answer," Arthur declared. "A skull."

After a moment of silence, the two statues removed their weapons from their position. The doors creaked open on their own, allowing Arthur to continue down the dark passage.

Once the doors ceased their movement, Arthur removed his sword from the ground but kept it out. He wanted to be ready in case there was something waiting to ambush him after crossing through the entrance.

(What will I do without you, Bernadette?)

He passed by the two statues, who did nothing to impede his advance. Arthur's skin prickled with the apprehensive of a surprise attack. He tightened his grip on Brisingr, just in case something did happen.

But he was left on his own. Once Arthur was inside the new area and past the entrance by a few paces, the doors slid shut once more. He turned his flashlight on to help guide him down the path.

Arthur found himself in a relatively spacious tunnel. It was definitely wider than the last path he traversed down. He appreciated the extra space to move around and grip his weapon without worrying about dying with the rock walls two centimeters from his face.

The tunnel ended quicker than the narrow path he initially came down from. It was not long before Arthur found himself in front of a second set of double doors. This one did not have dual statues guarding it. It also looked heavy, but it was possible for him to open it on his own even without reinforcement.

Arthur placed his left hand on the cold metal of the door and braced himself for what was yet to come.

(What challenge awaits beyond the riddle?)

Arthur pushed open the door…

… and was met with a deafening roar reverberating throughout the entire enclosure, shaking the walls and threatening to erupt his eardrums.

Arthur grit his teeth at the massive beast he had to slay as his next challenge.

(I think I am going to miss the riddle challenge…)

* * *

 **AN:** Did Arthur overcome the first two challenges too fast? Was the timing of that specific memory too convenient? Oh well.

 **Fun Fact:** The riddles that appear in this chapter and the next one were found online. If you can solve them, good job because I sure couldn't LOL.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** Well, there's just a lot of dialogue in this one. Gotta have Daniel and Diana interact more to understand each other's motivations and characteristics. Even if they have plenty of opportunities, since they are stuck together for the rest of the story already.

Also uh... there's a minor panic attack near the middle I believe. It isn't too detailed and doesn't go on for long, but thought I should include this warning.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Diana and Daniel Tumble In**

 _Present Day, Mount Leonis and the Regulus Caverns_

Once they exit the leyline terminal, Diana angles her broom upward to bypass the difficult terrain and heads straight up Mount Leonis toward the summit. It saves her and Daniel an innumerous amount of time and energy that they can better allocate to the challenges awaiting within the Regulus Caverns instead. She does not wish to dwell on how they would make it up the mountain otherwise. She may have an unlimited supply of magic power, but she is still human. The same applies to Daniel as well.

But the most important is finishing the task. The sooner she accomplishes her goal, the sooner she can return to Luna Nova.

Daniel goes over what he knows lies awaiting them in the caverns. That way, they are prepared beforehand for what to expect. It also helps Diana to plan the best way to overcome these challenges based on her own knowledge.

"As far as I know, there are three challenges that guard the Elixir," Daniel explains. "Four if you're aiming for the Brisingr instead. Well, I do not consider the curse on the sword as a challenge if the horrific fate is unavoidable."

That puzzles Diana. "Only three? Based on my prior research, many records indicated a total of four challenges that guard the Elixir of Life."

"Well you can take their word or mine, someone who was just there six months ago. Maybe there was four, but when I went with Father and Matthew, there were only three. A riddle in the first opening, a dragon in the second cavern, and a rain of swords in the final resting ground. It might sound insignificant, but each one took all of our wits and strength to make it out alive. I do not particularly fancy being charred black or having steel sticking out of my body, among other things."

Diana frowns. "In the records, what they all had in common was an impenetrable barrier surrounding the entrance to the Regulus Caverns. Did you and your brother and father not encounter that?"

"I think I would remember if my face ran into a shield that cannot be destroyed," Daniel snorts. "No, we did not encounter something like that. Maybe it was destroyed beforehand and no one has made a record of that?"

"It is possible…"

The whole possibility strikes Diana to be strange. The barrier - the first challenge - is the obstacle that deters most who look to obtain the Elixir of Life. For that challenge to not exist and not be recorded is unbelievable. It does not make sense to Diana.

She trusts Daniel's word. But seeing it herself truly proved the barrier's inexistence.

Or rather, what _seems_ to be nonexistent.

Diana and Daniel arrive at the summit of Mount Leonis. Diana descends close to the small entrance of the cave. Once she dismounts her broom, she feels around the outer surface of the cavern to see if she can find any traces that can serve as important clues to the barrier's disappearance. She does not feel the entire surface with physical touch. Instead, she senses the traces of magic that surround the cavern. It is similar to a sonar detecting physical objects within its vicinity. Except Diana does this to detect intangible magic traces.

As expected of Diana Cavendish, she does find something.

"What is it?" Daniel asks when he sees his cousin has finished her search. "As I said before, there truly is no barrier."

"That is correct, but not quite. The barrier was destroyed at one point, but it is recovering at a miniscule pace. I estimate it will be fully restored within the end of this month."

Daniel's eyes widen. "That soon? That is unbelievably convenient for us."

"Yes." Diana places her hand on the rocky surface. "I believe it has been rebuilding for many years now. The areas around the entrance are still rather weak, but other places are strong enough to be considered 'impenetrable.' We are only lucky the barrier did not begin to reform right in front of the entrance."

"So what you are saying is this is our last chance to retrieve the Brisingr before we have to deal with this barrier?"

"Correct. And if we do have to factor in the barrier, it is no small feat to overcome. I do not know who destroyed it in the first place, but it must have taken an insurmountable effort. I can only imagine a monster shattering such a barrier to this degree of disrepair."

Daniel glares disdainfully at the entrance to the Regulus Caverns. "Part of me wishes to run away and never return to this place. Once was enough; I do not wish to relive the physical and emotional memories that come with this death trap. But I am a knight of the House of Reinhardt. I will not run from the responsibility only I can shoulder."

In the end, it is not his fear of Ulfric that drives him to accompany Diana into the Regulus Caverns. It is his own sense of duty that binds him to this task just as it entangles Diana.

Diana can empathize. And so she replies with the truth.

"I will not belittle you if you choose to stay here, Daniel. However, it is true that I require your experience to overcome the challenges in the caverns to the best of my ability. I believe with both of our combined efforts, we will be able to retrieve the Brisingr with the best results."

Daniel snorts. "Even touching the sword is impossible. I just hope Grandfather is correct about his assumption. The likelihood you will die a painful death is on the high side."

"We cannot know until we try."

Diana's straight expression only makes Daniel want to spit and scowl. Which is exactly what he does.

"Well then, let us not waste anymore time then."

Diana brings out her wand and creates a light with a simple spell. She prepares to go down the small opening first to guide them with the light. Daniel surprises her by holding his hand out in front of her face.

"You lead us with the light. I can offer my support by holding your broom. It is the least I can do, is it not? You will already have your hands full with your wand and the sword. The path is too narrow for us to wear our weapons around our waist."

The logic is sound, so Diana does not object. But Daniel does not stop there.

"The pathway down until the riddle challenge is a bit long, so be prepared for a time consuming crawl down a narrow tunnel," he advises. "It is not particularly steep, but fatigue can cause you to lose your balance. Just a word of advice."

Diana nods. Together, they begin their journey down into the caverns.

* * *

The two remain silent as they make their way down the precarious path. Just as Daniel warned, Diana is careful to remain steady and not slide down a quick and painful travel.

However, she can sense that Daniel's attention is not solely allocated to this task only. Something appears to be on his mind. Rather, it has been bothering him since even before they left the Reinhardt Estate.

With more important things at hand, Diana does not question him. She does not believe it is important enough to divert her attention away from her current task.

Daniel seems to think otherwise.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Diana's pace decreases in speed. Her surprise is not shown on her face, but seen by the change in the way she continues down the path.

She acquiesces. "You may."

"From what I have seen, you appear to be a rather capable witch. No, even outside the realm of magic you have the capability to excel in whatever you wish if you put your mind to it. I may have not known you for long, but that is my impression of you.

And yet you chose to become only the head of the House of Cavendish. Why did you discard our family's? You could have aimed to become both the head of the House of Reinhardt and the House of Cavendish and perhaps succeeded."

"To become the head of one family has its own responsibilities," Diana replies. "To be the head of two will crush anyone not prepared or fit for its role."

"And I am saying you have the potential to excel beyond the average person. Of everyone I have encountered, you are the only one I believe to have the ability to create change and to better whatever situation is presented.

Was the marriage between your father and your mother not to join the House of Reinhardt and the House of Cavendish? As their sole child, you could lead a new generation of our combined forces. With our military power and your family's long-standing history of magic, both houses would be strengthened and capable of feats impossible if alone.

However, if you choose to only become the head of the House of Cavendish, you do not unite our houses at all. Our relations have increased since the marriage, but that is the extent of our unification.

With this possibility, if you placed all of your resources and time to becoming the leader of both houses, you will accomplish what no else else can. And yet you do not."

Diana contemplates Daniel's concerns. They are thoughts that she has considered in the past. Similar to her decision to leave Luna Nova, she had come to her final conclusion after much pondering and weighing of consequences. In the end, her decision to strive to become only the head of the House of Cavendish was the best choice.

It is a decision most people, including her friends and family, know well. Yet, the reasoning for that choice is only known by herself.

Diana finds the best way to explain it to Daniel.

"While I am flattered you believe so, I believe you overestimate my capabilities. As I see it, I did not - and perhaps still do not - have the ability to lead both the House of Cavendish and the House of Reinhardt to their full potential."

The statement causes Daniel to slip and nearly fall on top of Diana. He manages to catch himself before that happens so only a few rocks and pebbles land on Diana's head and face.

"But you have not tried!" Daniel protests.

"It is not a matter of experience. I understand myself better than anyone else, Daniel. A few months ago, I failed to become the next head of the House of Cavendish during the succession ceremony. It is a testament to my inexperience; I was unfit to become the new head at the time."

"At the time. But what of a few years? Perhaps you can become heads of both! Why stay adamant to this decision so early?"

"It is true that my capabilities may have improved. However, I still do not believe I would be able to lead full houses to its full extent. It is not a case of inexperience, but rather the weakness of an individual."

"I do not follow."

"It has always been true that what one can do, two can do better. And I believe that can be applied to this situation as well. Rather than have a single leader for both the House of Cavendish and the House of Reinhardt, I believe it is best to have a dual head system with one supporting the other."

Pebbles trickle down onto Diana's head again, indicating Daniel's falter during his contemplation.

"But in that case, how are the houses united?"

"It is similar to having two siblings lead two separate houses. Both may be disjoint, but the correspondence is what keeps them united. I may become the head of the Cavendish family in the future, but I am still a member of the House of Reinhardt. I will offer my support to whoever becomes its next head, whoever it may be. I believe this is the best choice that will lead to optimal results."

"Two is better than one…"

"When I first decided to revoke my candidacy, I did not have this answer so ready. But a past experience has directly enlightened me."

Diana recalls the moment Akko unlocked the fifth word. She remembers the warmth of Akko's embrace as she holds onto Diana to reach the succession ritual in time.

Diana can still feel the resolute hands she grasped as they stood upon the Shooting Star above the Earth. She remembers using the Shiny Arc with Akko in the decisive moment to shoot down the missile.

All of that would not have been possible if it was just one of them. But together, with support from one another and from all of their friends, they were able to overcome their limits and accomplish the impossible.

"Acting as a support to someone… is more effective than leading and doing everything on one's own. Yes, that is the answer I have come to."

Daniel is silent as he lets these words filter in his mind.

(She had put so much thought into this? Meanwhile I…)

Diana Cavendish is not a capable woman because of her talents. Rather, through hard work and careful decisions, she is able to break through certain limits that may seem impossible.

No, that is not necessarily correct either.

It is because she has learned to allow others to support her that she has come this far. While she may be an accomplished witch on her own, she is truly able to break through limits that may seem outrageous to even consider. With the help and support of those with her, along with her own motivations and iron will, that is what makes the girl known as Diana Cavendish.

In comparison…

"Honestly, you really are best suited to become the next head of our family, just as Grandfather said," Daniel finally replies. "It really is not fair."

Diana can sense a second meaning to his words. She can take a guess about Daniel's true feelings, but she knows he will not readily admit them unless coaxed. Diana does not wish to pry, but she can sense that the boy needs to release what has been bothering him all this time.

So she responds, "That may be true. And everything I have just said is true as well. But I do have a more selfish reason for rejecting the title of heir.

The House of Cavendish specialize in healing magic and have helped those who need it for centuries, regardless which side they were on. It is something I am proud of and wish to continue.

On the other hand, the House of Reinhardt are soldiers who are the ones inflicting injuries. Although I understand the necessity and importance of those who fight, I would rather be on the side keeping people alive directly than those who kill to save lives."

Daniel frowns. "Even if it is a contradiction, if no one fights then no one can be protected. And therefore everyone they love will die. There is no chance for success if we choose not to fight. Not all battles can be won without bloodshed."

"A necessary contradiction. Yes, that may be true. And I will support those who choose to fight and risk their lives to protect. However, I cannot see myself taking part in that contradiction. This was, at the very least, my reasoning before the one I stated before."

"To choose between choices… How nice would that be…?"

Diana has a feeling Daniel is not referring to their current topic of discussion anymore.

"I never wanted to be the head of the family," Daniel suddenly blurts out. "I just… No, that is not entirely true either. It is an honor to be the heir. That is why I cannot understand why you would give it up. Even if you tell me your sound reasoning, I still cannot understand."

Diana remains silent, letting Daniel speak his mind. She can see that it has been bothering him for a long time now.

"Father or Matthew were supposed to become the next head. I was a candidate, but being third seems unlikely when you have two healthy contenders ahead of you. And I was content with that. Father was a great man. And Matthew was definitely his son. I did not harbor any jealousy or wish to steal the title of heir from either of them. It is just as you said; I would have gladly become their right-hand man when they became the new head."

Diana cannot hear any sounds of movement along the rocky path from above her. She stops and realizes that Daniel has halted as well. Through the dim lighting in the path, she can briefly make out the outline of Daniel's shaking form.

"But then… then they just… they just _died_. When Father tried to pick up his birthright, his hand started to become blades. It was like they were knitting themselves over his hand. Or his muscles becoming countless blades and the fibers started to stitch themselves together.

Then the- the rest of his body followed in seconds. I told Matthew not to touch it! But he said perhaps the Brisingr rejected Father because his time had passed. So Matthew declared he was the legitimate heir. But then… but then…"

Daniel's voice chokes in his throat. "Oh God… I never heard them scream _so loud_. It just would not stop… _stop_."

"Daniel-"

" _STOP!_ _ **Please**_ stop _screaming_!"

Daniel throws his hands to his ears to block the nonexistent sound. Because of this, he loses his grip on the path. His body begins to slide down the slope. Before Diana realizes what is happening, Daniel has already collided into her and pushes them down the rest of the path.

Tumbling, tumbling, tumbling down.

The sudden collision causes the light in her wand to extinguish. The jagged landscape scrapes through their clothes and cuts into their skin. The momentum of Daniel's body continues to push Diana down.

The feeling of a breeze alerts her that they are almost at the opening. Pointing her wand down, Diana quickly chants a spell to cushion their landing.

The path opens and the ground rushes up toward them. But instead of landing on sharp rocks in pain, Diana and Daniel bounce off the ground once and roll to a stop.

Thanks to Diana's quick thinking, she saves them from suffering any severe physical injuries. However, Daniel is still panicking beside her.

"Daniel. Daniel!" Diana pulls Daniel into a kneeling position and places her hands on his shoulders. "Daniel, you are not there. There are no swords, no fathers, no brothers. My name is Diana Cavendish. You are Daniel Reinhardt. We are both contenders to become the next heads of our respective houses. There are no swords, no fathers, no brothers. It is just us."

She gives his shoulders a reassuring squeeze when she feels his breath start to slow.

"There are no swords, no fathers, no brothers. It is just us," Diana says again.

"There are no swords, no fathers, no brothers. It is just us," Daniel repeats.

"There are no swords, no fathers, no brothers. It is just us."

"There are no swords, no fathers, no brothers. It is just us."

When Daniel begins to breathe normally on his own again, Diana releases her hands from his shoulders.

Daniel places a shaking hand to his face. "S- I apologize. That was uncalled for."

Diana shakes her head. "It is a terrible ordeal to have gone through. Time may heal wounds, but there must be enough time. The effects of such a traumatic experience are unpredictable. It is expected."

"I should be stronger than this. What kind of Reinhardt am I to let something as ridiculous as this impede our progress?"

"Wounds that target our mind and emotions are difficult to combat. And even more so to heal from. Do not belittle yourself, Daniel. But we cannot dwell upon it. We continue onward."

Daniel wipes his face to clear the rest of his weakness away.

(She is right. We do not have time for this.)

Despite the unforeseen tumble, the two are relatively unharmed. Save for a few scratches and smudges, there is nothing serious they need to worry about.

Daniel brushes some of the dirt off of his clothes and straps his sword back to his waist. "Well, after all of that, we are here at our first challenge."

Diana follows Daniel to the only doors in the empty enclosure. Guarding the doors is a statue standing at each side. The left holds a tall halberd in its left hand at the side while the right holds a broadsword with its right in front of it.

"The guardians of the door will give us a riddle to solve when we come close enough to the doors," Daniel says. "Thankfully, I already know the answer to the riddle. This should be simple and quick."

When Daniel raises his hand toward the door, the two statues cross their weapons to intercept him from going any farther.

"To continue further is forbidden," says the statue on the left.

"Unless our riddle is answered," continues the statue on the right.

"One chance is all that we give."

"To fail our riddle is to fail your quest."

Together: "Do you accept our challenge?"

Daniel nods with confidence. "We accept your challenge."

The guardians clank their weapons together to signal the beginning of the riddle.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt."

"Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt."

"It lies behind stars and under hills."

"And empty holes it fills."

"It comes first and follows after."

"Ends life, kills laughter."

That is the end. The giants allow the two time to figure out their riddle.

However, they are at an advantage and do not require this time. Or at least, that is what Diana believes should be the case. But contrary to her expectations, Daniel does not supply the immediately answer to the riddle.

Silence pervades.

Daniel blinks but remains tight-lipped.

Finally, Diana asks, "Daniel, is there something wrong?"

Daniel starts to shake his head feverishly. "Wait, this is different from the riddle I got. They asked me something with 'glove' as the answer back then. I do not know this riddle!"

Thinking it over, this sudden turn of events is not so unexpected to Diana.

(A different riddle each time is an effective safeguard. If the riddle were to be the same every time, travelers would be able to spread its answer. It would not be a test to subsequent challengers.)

Diana tries to calm him before he starts to hyperventilate. "Do not worry. We only have to solve the riddle without shortcuts."

But even so, Daniel continues to mutter incoherently to himself. And so, Diana is left to ponder the riddle on her own.

(Could the answer be magic? It can fit the first four lines. However, I do not see how it pertains to the last two phrases.)

She glances up at the two towering statues. They remain unmoving with no change in their facial expressions or body language.

(As expected. However, it seems we do not have a direct time limit to solve this riddle.)

But it isn't like Diana and Daniel can stay in the Regulus Caverns for an indefinite amount of time. They do not have enough provisions and supplies for that possibility.

('It comes first and follows after. Ends life, kills laughter.')

Diana repeats the last line to herself.

('Ends life, kills laughter.' There is something about it…)

 _"_ _Do not worry, Diana. There is no pain in death. All I shall know is darkness. Therefore, do not spend your time worrying for my sake. Focus on your own future, on your own dreams."_

Words from a distant past suddenly filter through her mind. It had been one of the few times her mother had allowed herself to show weakness and melancholy in front of her. That particular time had been instigated by Diana bringing up hope for her father's return.

Despite her declining health, Bernadette seemed to believe so too. Yet she could not deny that her time had been nearing all the same. If her father did succeed, it would be too late.

And yet after ten years, Diana knows that he has not.

('Ends life, kills laughter.' It most certainly does…)

Not death itself, but what comes along with it. It is not death itself that is intimidating, but the darkness that envelops one's entire being and takes them away forever.

"My answer, Guardians," Diana declares. "Is darkness."

After a moment, the statues uncross their weapons. The large double doors open on their own and allow entrance to the two travelers.

Daniel stares at Diana in disbelief. "How did you…?"

"It is thanks to a reminder from my mother," Diana says with a wistful expression. "I… I recalled something from my childhood."

"It does not seem to be a happy memory, judging from your expression."

Diana shakes her head. "Let us continue. We may have overcome this challenge, but there are more ahead."

"Right."

As they walk, Daniel begins to give her a rundown about the expectations of the next challenge.

"If it is not different from the last time, there will be a giant beast in the next opening we come to. I would want to call it a dragon, but even those monsters of legend eventually succumb to wounds."

"What do you mean?"

"No matter how much we tried to attack it, the dragon could not be felled." Daniel shudders at the memory. "Any injury we inflicted upon it would be healed within minutes. In the end, we could do nothing but run straight for the exit. We barely made it out of there alive."

"Then that is what we will aim for as well. Will maximum output with _Magna Aestus_ suffice?"

Diana would have suggested flying them both on her broom, but there are certain complications to that idea. Although she is a fast flyer and effectively evaded missiles while carrying Akko in space, having Daniel as a rider is a different situation. Also, a dragon in an enclosed space is different than a demon missile in the open sky. Using the reinforcement spell will also serve as protection against the dragon's attacks in the case it strikes as they are rushing for the exit. Therefore, Diana comes to the conclusion that both of them reinforcing their bodies and making a run for it as close to ground as possible is the safer route to take.

But even that has its dangers.

"That may not be the best choice," Daniel replies gravely. "The dragon is both large and quick. It may be able to catch us if we are not careful. The cavern itself is quite large, so there will be quite a bit of distance to travel. But that is not what worries me. Immediately after we exit from the dragon's lair, we will be forced to face the last challenge."

"The rain of blades, if I recall."

"Yes. The attacks will come from all directions. It is difficult, if not impossible, to defend against it all and come out unscathed. Coming close enough to the Elixir of Life should halt the blades. This is most likely to prevent the challenge from damaging what it is trying to protect. Which works perfectly for us. The Brisingr is only a few paces away from the Elixir."

"Then our goal is to reach the Elixir as soon as possible? Although obtaining the Elixir is not our goal, it ultimately corresponds to our endpoint."

Daniel nods, but he remains serious. "There is one focal weakness that I remember from prior experience. There is a three second delay before the blades attack. Because we are prepared this time, we can take advantage of this knowledge and rush toward the Brisingr and the Elixir with maximum output of _Magnus Aestus_."

Daniel pauses as a thought occurs to him.

"I may have more stamina and experience when it comes to using _Magna Aestus_ , but do not expect me to drag you with me to safety. Having to hold you will only slow me down. That will ultimately only get us both killed."

"I assure you I will be fine. If you recall, I was able to match you in our brief duel for that entire duration of time."

"Geh. That was…!"

Nonetheless, Daniel cannot deny Diana's abilities. Despite her inexperience, Diana was able to at least keep up with him. He wants to say he was holding back, but that is only true for their first round. For the last three, he had tried just as hard as Diana. For her lack of experience, Diana makes it up with pure tenacity and an iron will to continue no matter the obstacles thrown her way.

These are attributes that make Daniel want to gag but at the same time admire in jealousy. They are an indication of a true member of the House of Reinhardt, and perhaps even a fitting heir.

But Daniel shakes his head. He does not have time to preoccupy his mind with useless thoughts like these. Not when they are about to - quite literally - run for their lives.

Diana herself remains silent. She prepares to begin the incantation for _Magna Aestus_ as they near the entrance to the next challenge. Before this, she pushes her last irrelevant thought to the back of her mind.

Despite his faults, Diana cannot ignore his indirect concern for her well-being that even he may not be aware of. Although it was worded in a condescending way, it does not change the fact that Daniel had been worried if she could keep up with his enhancements.

(Honestly, what a troublesome cousin.)

They reach the closed doors. Daniel places one hand on the left door. Diana does the same on the right.

Daniel looks at Diana, who nods to signal the beginning of their chant.

" _Spirit and technique, flawless and firm._

 _Steel is our body, and fire is our blood._

 _Our strength rips the mountains._

 _Our wisdom deduces the divine._

 _Our journey is endless._

 _Break through the limits."_

Together, they throw open the doors. They are instantly greeted by the guarding dragon's deafening roar.

They have but one destination. Paying the dragon no mind, they finish the aria and sprint across the cavern with all of their augmented strength.

" ** _Magna Aestus_**!"

* * *

 **AN:** I didn't have the anxiety attack scene in my notes for this chapter. It just... kind of happened.

 **Fun Fact:** I keep forgetting that Diana is carrying a sword on her waist as I wrote and edited this chapter. Spoiler... she also ends up never using it later on LOL...


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** So here begins the action-heavy parts of the fic. I guess warning: violence? I don't think it's too explicit. Again, I might be wrong.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Everything is Better With Dragons and Swords**

 _10 Years Prior, Regulus Caverns_

Even among the magic community, dragons were feared creatures of legend. The dragons of old were rumored to eat witches and drink their blood to replenish their magic energy. In certain cultures, they were revered for their spiritual importance. Some would even say that dragons were the creatures who connected heaven and earth.

But in all stories, there was one thing about dragons that were the same; one irrefutable fact that reoccurred in all accounts of the great beast.

They were powerful, dangerous, and deadly monsters. To face one, one was either confident or stupid. Usually the latter.

The dark dragon in front of Arthur beat its massive wings to assert its dominance over this territory. The force of the wind currents was strong enough to nearly knock Arthur off of his feet. He was even using the door to brace himself and he still felt as if he could be blown away at any moment.

Surveying his enemy, Arthur began to look for which weak points he should target to defeat the dragon with the least amount of energy expended. Its black scales outlined in dark red would pose a problem if he tried to attack from the back. One clamp from its massive jaws would probably snap his spine if he tried to defend against it directly. Its other weapons included five dangerous limbs: two arms with claws as sharp as the Brisingr, if not deadlier, its muscular pair of legs, and a nimble tail swaying back and forth as the dragon surveyed Arthur as well.

From what Arthur could see, its weak areas were mainly its underbelly and its front. He also had to worry about the dragon's massive size; it was as tall as the Reinhardt Estate's walls and twice as wide as the estate's drawbridge. But that meant more surface area for Arthur to target.

Always focus on the positives to take advantage of. It was easier to increase the likelihood of survival that way.

In any case, this was a _dragon_ he was going against. Anyone with logic and a working brain would steer clear from ever meeting such a beast, let alone facing one and attempting to win. Even survival was a low possibility when dealing with one as a human.

Nonetheless, Arthur did not have the choice to back away and leave. Well, he did, but he did not consider that an option. He would attempt to take the Elixir and bring it back with him, or die trying.

"Well, they did say knights were once good for slaying dragons!"

With his grip on Brisingr, Arthur activated _Magna Aestus_ with a quick shout. With the augmented strength in his legs, Arthur leapt out of the way as the dragon flew forward and swept at him with one swing of its large claws.

Arthur landed a few paces away, safe but close enough to counter attack. Pushing from his legs, Arthur rushed toward the dragon's open side and swung the Brisingr with all of his strength.

The dragon roared at the deep incision in its side. Arthur managed to barely duck under the dragon's backhand. The counter left the dragon's front open.

Pouring energy into his arms and legs, Arthur pushed off the ground and leapt straight toward the dragon's open target. With no obstructions, the Brisingr slid through the dragon's hide at the location of its heart.

The dragon shook its large head, thrashing at the deadly strike. Arthur landed on the ground and jumped far away to watch the dragon crumble to the ground.

(That was not too bad.)

But more time passed and the dragon did not fall. It shook its head once more and then set its sight on Arthur.

"Oh no."

(It is not dead?!)

The dragon surged forward with one giant push from its massive legs. Arthur barely managed to get a guard up before the dragon's horn clashed with the Brisingr. The sword was able to protect Arthur's body, but the force pushed the human back so far that he _flew_ across the cavern and collided with the wall.

Something inside his body cracked. Arthur coughed out blood. Even with _Magna Aestus_ reinforcing his body, that force was equivalent to being hit by a train going full speed. Not only that, but he was still exhausted from using _Magna Aestus_ and the Brisingr with full strength to destroy the barrier.

Arthur had no time to think. With one eye open, he could see that the dragon was preparing to strike him again. He jumped to the side without thinking and evaded the dragon's claws with success.

With wobbly legs and weak arms, Arthur could only dodge as the dragon advanced on him with tenacity befitting of its name.

From the corner of his eye, he saw that the wounds he gave the dragon previously had somehow disappeared. There was no sign of open wounds or even its blood. Its hide had completely closed over, almost as if no wound had been inflicted in the first place.

(Does it have a regenerative factor? No, that does not explain why it did not die from a direct strike to the heart. I know I pierced deep enough with Brisingr. So why…?!)

The dragon's large tail came into his line of sight. If he jumped up to avoid it, he would most likely be smacked by one of the dragon's giant hands and thrown painfully into the wall again. However, he did not have the time or space to dodge laterally.

So he did the next best thing. He took advantage of the elevation of the dragon's tail above ground, which gave him a small amount of room to use to his favor. He gave himself a running start and then threw himself flat on the ground, effectively sliding underneath the tail and allowing it to pass over his head without suffering any injury. The air force spoke levels of the danger if he had attempted to block it directly, but it did not blow him away.

Arthur leapt to his feet and slashed the dragon's torso three consecutive times. That was all he could get in before the dragon retaliated and swung its claws at him once more. Arthur jumped back and dodged to the side before the dragon could clamp its massive jaws down onto him.

And just like before, the dragon's wounds healed within a minute.

(At this rate, it will simply keep regenerating as I grow more tired. I cannot keep this up.)

Arthur glanced around for the exit. His eyes caught a set of double doors on the opposite end of the cavern from where he entered before.

(It is a coward's way out, but I cannot hope to waste my strength here. Nor am I interested in the title of 'dragonslayer' in the first place. Can something that regenerates to this extent even be considered as a dragon?)

With a strong push off of his leads, Arthur sped toward the exit as his only goal. Running for the double doors was the better and safer option compared to direct combat with an opponent that would not die.

Despite its massive size compared to Arthur's small form, the dragon noticed his trajectory and swiped a claw to stop him.

Arthur noticed the movement from the corner of his eye. Using one leg, he stepped down and pushed off to the side before he could be stabbed through or swatted to the side. Before he could start running toward the exit again, the dragon swung its other claw and slapped Arthur away like he was nothing but an annoying fly.

Arthur slammed face-first into the surface of the cavern. The force of the dragon's swipe was strong enough to create an Arthur-shaped indent in the rock.

Arthur peeled his face away from the surface, coughing more blood. The red liquid streamed down numerous areas of his head and face. It was becoming more difficult to breathe now that his nose had been fractured. Thankfully, _Magna Aestus_ prevented him from actually dying, but that was about the extent of its protection.

(What… a nuisance… Its size betrays its strength…!)

A deafening roar from behind him shook the cavern. Judging from the beating wind currents, the dragon was about to charge again. It would be terrible if he became a pancake, crushed bones and all, but that much force had another issue.

(It… would be bad… if it… hit the walls… and collapsed this whole… cavern…!)

However, perhaps that was what Arthur needed. If the dragon charged with so much force that it hit the cavern wall and disoriented itself, it would give him the opportunity to run toward the exit. He did not know how well he'd be able to given his fatigue and injuries, but there was nothing else to try.

With strength he did not know he still had, Arthur peeled himself from the cavern wall. Dropping to the ground nearly caused him to keel over right there. His legs were barely listening to him.

(Move…! I cannot… die here!)

The dragon flapped its wings and surged forward. With its mouth wide open, it intended to swallow Arthur whole. Or at the very least push him back until he became as flat as the wall.

Arthur poured what energy he could into his legs. He waited for the right moment, when the dragon was close enough yet given an opening so he could sneak past it and take advantage of its disorientation after colliding with the wall.

(There!)

Arthur pushed off of his legs and ran for his life. He did not look back at the dragon; his eyes remained on the large double doors that would save his life.

But somewhere in his attention, Arthur noticed that his ears did not pick up the distinct sound of dragon hitting rock. Or at least in the way he had been expecting.

As soon as the dragon noticed its prey had escaped its clutches once more, it had changed its trajectory a full one hundred eighty degrees. It could not stop its initial momentum; instead, it took advantage of the opposite force. It landed against the rock wall on its hind legs, crushing the rock beneath its feet. It flapped its wings and pushed deeper into the side of the cavern to gain enough force going in the right direction this time.

And then pushed off with the speed of a sonic jet.

As soon as Arthur noticed this discrepancy, he followed his instincts and threw himself to the side. Just in time before the dragon shot by him in the blink of an eye and avoid getting hit directly.

(What in the world-?!)

The dragon twisted its body once more so that its head was facing Arthur. It landed against the rock wall again a few meters away from the exit doors. This time, the force was enough to cave the wall in so much that boulders started to fall. If the dragon had landed right above the exit, Arthur would have had to find a way to make it past the dragon to the exit _and_ destroy the impedance.

But he did not have time to worry about that possibility. For now, he had to focus on surviving against a dragon with insane regenerative abilities, the strength of a freight train, and the speed of a jet. It was enough to occupy his mind for now.

" ** _Magna Aestus_**! **_Brisingr_**!"

There was no other option. He had to output maximum performance to get out of this impossible situation as soon as possible. The circumstances were looking more and more out of his favor.

Arthur leapt to the side at the same time the dragon shot toward him. The dragon held superior speed, but Arthur was fast enough to at least avoid a direct collision. He brought up the Brisingr to guard his side from being demolished by the dragon's claws.

They were sharp and deadly weapons before, but with the dragon moving at such speeds it would be like slicing through paper. Getting hit was not an option.

The claws bounced ricocheted off the Brisingr, pushing Arthur meters back away from the dragon. But even an entire football field could be transversed in a blink of an eye with the dragon's current speed and strength.

Arthur tumbled and jumped back on his feet. A glance told him that he was getting closer to the door, but not close enough. He needed to time his dodges so that he would move closer to the door as soon as possible without the dragon noticing.

He grimaced at the pain shooting up his arms and through his aching body. His arms barely had the strength to grasp the Brisingr in a tight hold. He couldn't keep taking hits like that, even if they were parries. But it was not just his body that Arthur had to worry about. If he had not activated Brisingr, the sword itself would had shattered as well.

(If my timing… is correct… I can make it to the door… with the next attack.)

Arthur angled himself so that if the dragon shot forward and he was forced to parry once more, the force of the confrontation would throw him toward the entrance. Then all he had to do was throw open the doors and run through before the dragon could give chase.

The dragon surged toward him. At the same time, Arthur jumped to the side to avoid a direct hit. He prepared himself for the inevitable parry he would have to perform to protect himself.

Except at the last moment, he followed his instincts and switched Brisingr to the other side of his body, a decision that effectively saved his life.

Arthur did not know whether the dragon was fully cognitive with the ability to strategize or not. If this was possible, then it was likely that the dragon deduced Arthur's plan and changed its trajectory slightly so that Arthur would fly farther away from the exit than closer instead.

However, that was _if_ the dragon was that intelligent.

For now, Arthur was certain about one thing. This dragon was a _pain_ to deal with.

Now, he was on the other side of the cavern again and close to the wall. He was practically back at the starting point. If anything, the dragon was closer to the exit than he was. With wounds and fatigue weighing him down, Arthur was in a precarious situation.

The dragon reared its head. It was beginning another strike. It seemed to want its prey dead just as much as Arthur wanted to escape its clutches and leave the cavern.

Arthur coughed blood. He was starting to have difficulty catching his breath. Even breathing through his mouth was proving to be painful after the beating his body took. Each subsequent breath clenched his chest in pain. But he had other factors to worry about beside his physical condition.

He had no doubt that the philosopher's stone tucked in his coat was near depletion. There had not been much left to begin with, and he had engaged _Magna Aestus_ and utilized the Brisingr's filtering ability for quite some time now. Sooner or later, it would run out and leave him unable to defend against the dragon at all, let alone make it to the exit.

At this point, Arthur did not know what would come first, his magic running out or his body collapsing on itself. There was also the option of the dragon hitting him first, but he did not want to think about that option.

(However, if I used _Saeva_ to push past my body's limits…)

There was an additional enhancement to the House of Reinhardt's signature spell. Only the most advanced users of _Magna Aestus_ were capable of mastering the extension spell. _Saeva_ turned sanity and logic into raw power. It enhanced the user's already strengthened capabilities. It essentially turned a normal human with a buff into a berserker.

However, all great power had a cost. Those who used the extension spell suffered through at least a week of immobility after straining their human bodies beyond comprehension. Even activating it for a single minute would render the user completely immobile for days.

In his current situation, Arthur could not take that drawback. Even if he defeated the dragon, there were still challenges ahead of him that he needed to overcome. He could not afford to stay in the caverns for more than a week on his own.

(No… none of these options… are acceptable. Not death, not paralysis, not failure.)

If he disregarded the berserker enhancement, his slim chance of survival came from a small detail he remembered during his first couple of attacks inflicted upon his opponent.

It was true that the dragon had an incomprehensible regenerative factor occurring at a phenomenal speed. However, Arthur had noticed that the dragon's wounds did not heal in an instant. It had taken at least a minute for them to seal and return to its previous state. This brief delay could be used to his advantage.

(I will just have to… attack an area that will impede an… important function!)

Timing was crucial. As the dragon flew forward at a blinding speed, Arthur jumped up instead of to the side this time. The dragon must not have expected that as it did not have time to counter against Arthur in the air. It managed to stop itself before it collided face-first into the hard surface of rock.

However, Arthur was not betting on the dragon breaking its face with its own speed. That was his previous strategy that ended in failure. He was aware that disorienting the dragon by having it collide with the wall and injure itself would not work. Nonetheless, it was true that disorienting the dragon and shaking its attention may be a good way to bide him time to rush toward the exit. Therefore, Arthur simply had to find a different way to do so.

Arthur landed down onto the dragon's neck. He climbed up the long limb with as much speed as his injured body could muster. Using the dragon's scales as climbing points helped traversing to the head quicker. Once Arthur reached the top of the dragon's head, he gave a roar of his own and stabbed the Brisingr down into the dragon's glowing left eye, then the right in two quick motions.

The dragon cried in pain and swung its head left and right. With nothing grounding him, the force threw Arthur off of the dragon and toward the opposite side of the cavern once again. He was now close to the doors.

Arthur wasted no time. The dragon was already beginning to recover. Even blind, it could sense his presence heading toward safety. It turned to face where it believed his prey was escaping to and shot off of its legs with a large beat of its wings to propel it forward. Although it lost its sight for a moment, the injury did not stop its trajectory. The dragon simply had to charge forward and smash its opponent before he could escape its grasp.

At full speed, strength, and maximum power, Arthur rushed toward the large metal double doors. He took advantage of the one second delay while the dragon was writhing in pain from his strikes blinding his eyes. One second may not seem substantial, but high-speed travel was different. Anything moving at blinding speeds could traverse an entire football field with ease. Although the cavern was larger than a single football field, Arthur had another advantage of being closer to the exit than the dragon.

Against all odds, he could make it if he did not worry about anything else. And so that was what he did. He placed all of his focus onto his current goal. He did not think about the possibility of the dragon catching him in time or other what ifs. His only thought was getting out of the cavern and to a place where the dragon could not follow.

With one quick motion, he threw open one of them with his free hand and tumbled into the opening. He did not have time to close the door; he only prayed that the dragon would not crash through the doors and into his safe haven.

However, that was not what happened. Arthur did not have to defend himself against numerous boulders or a giant dragon barreling its way through the flimsy entrance. In fact, there was no collision of dragon with rock. From what Arthur could see, the dragon had stopped itself a few meters away from the door with a strong beat of its wings.

He did not know why. If he had to guess, he would say it was because the opening he found himself in after rushing through the double doors was out of the dragon's territory. Perhaps overcoming this third challenge did not require slaying the dragon; simply evading it and moving on to the next part of the cavern was sufficient.

The answer did not matter, for Arthur had other things to worry about now. He did not even have time to catch his breath.

For he now must face the fourth challenge.

From the corner of his eye, he saw glinting dust rising from the ground and accumulating in the air in front of him. They grouped together into distinct forms, shapes that Arthur was familiar with. Deadly weapons he had trained with all of his life, much like the one he was barely holding on to right now.

For the first time since he decided to embark on this journey, since he declared he would find a cure for his wife's illness, Arthur felt his resolve falter.

This was not an attack he could evade completely. This was not something he could simply run through without suffering injury. With this many dangers aimed at him, there was little he could do except try to survive by a sliver of his life.

If the riddle challenged his wits, if the dragon challenged him with superior speed and strength, this was a challenge of infinite proportions that he could not overcome as a human. No matter what enhancements he activated for himself, he was going to suffer injuries beyond broken bones and internal damage.

The end was in sight. He would stand and overcome this challenge with whatever feeble strength he could muster. He had no other choice. The other option was to simply keel over and die.

Arthur grit his teeth. Compared to talking statues and dragons that could move at the speed of sound, this was not a change he preferred.

(A… rain of… blades…?!)

* * *

 **AN:** So I struggled a bit with the word count for this chapter. I kept asking myself, "How do I make the chapter longer? All that's happening is Arthur getting beat around!" So I just decided to throw Arthur around some more. At least Diana and Daniel get to half the suffering.

Not really.

 **Fun Fact:** Apparently the berserker version of _Magna Aestus_ is in my outline and I forgot about it as I typed this chapter. I wanted to keep the concept, even though it doesn't fit well in this story. Which is why I added it in just through reference. Only really advanced users of _Magna Aestus_ can activate the berserker form, so unfortunately we'll never get to see Diana use it. She may be a prodigy, but there's only so much you can learn on your own.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hello everyone! My conference on Friday went well so I'm particularly giddy this weekend. So anyway, here's the next chapter!

This is Diana and Daniel's side of the dragon challenge. Similar to the last chapter, warning for violence I guess. Again, not too explicit. Probably.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Everything is NOT Better With Dragons and Swords**

 _Present Day, Regulus Caverns_

In the back of her mind, Diana notices that she has trouble breathing even though she only activated _Magna Aestus_ just now. She shouldn't be out of breath after only two steps through the run.

No, it isn't just an out of breath feeling. It is almost as if the atmosphere of the cavern is crushing down on her. It feels as if gravity is stronger in this part of the cavern than the previous part they just came from.

Diana shakes the thought from her mind. She focuses on her goal instead, pushing all of the magical energy she can channel into her legs.

Wind whips past Diana and Daniel's faces. They sprint straight toward the large double doors on the opposite side of the cavern, confident that their speed can take them across that distance within a few seconds.

But those few seconds are enough for the dragon to react and counter.

The dragon's tail whips toward them and blocks their path. The two cousins are taken off guard and barely have time to bring up a weak guard against the attack. It throws them back many meters toward the direction they came from. They tumble a few times before pushing off with their legs and righting their center of gravity.

The dragon does not give them time to lament their failure to reach the exit. It charges headfirst and clamps its massive jaws at the two. Diana and Daniel jump toward opposite directions to avoid becoming the dragon's next meal.

Once his feet touch the ground, Daniel pushes off and unsheathes his sword. He ducks underneath the dragon's arm and gets three quick slashes in before the dragon retaliates and swings its massive arm at him. Daniel jumps back to avoid getting hit.

As the dragon reels from the cuts, Diana finds the opportunity to mount her broom and take to the air. Although Diana has her own broadsword strapped to her waist, she is not an expert in swordsmanship compared to Daniel. In this situation, she would rather rely on what she has more experience.

Diana unties her wand from her sash, casting a quick and powerful " ** _Murowa_**!" at the dragon's jaw.

The green energy blast hits its target dead on. However, the dragon does not even react to it. It continues to aim towards Daniel who has actually inflicted damage to its body.

(Was there not enough power output?)

" ** _Murowa_**!"

Diana flies around the dragon to get a better shot. Diana tries again with three consecutive strikes: two aimed at the underbelly and front where Daniel attacked before, and one at the jaw again.

The dragon swings an arm at Diana to get rid of the nuisance. The witch dodges by a hair's breath by tilting her broom down at the right moment. It gives her a good angle to see whether her spells have any effect.

(There is no damage?!)

Although the three consecutive attacks hit without fail, there is no sign of injury on the dragon. At this point, the slashes Daniel made have also healed. There is no evidence that the dragon has ever been harmed.

The dragon's face comes close to Diana's position. Its roar is strong enough to impede her balance on her broom.

No, her entire position in the air tilts and falters to the point where she nearly falls out of the sky.

Diana wretches her broom upward to avoid the dragon's snapping jaws. But no matter what movements she tries, it becomes harder for her to keep her control over her broom.

"Hey!" Daniel's voice shouts from the ground. "You do _not_ want that witch!"

Daniel charges forward to help. Before he can get a strike in, the dragon's tail comes around and smacks into him. Daniel flies through the air and hits the wall of the cavern so hard that a Daniel-shaped indent forms in the surface.

He coughs out blood and his vision blurs.

Diana has no time to check if he is alright. She desperately tries to gain control of her broom enough to avoid the dragon's onslaught. For such a large creature, it is keeping up with her movements with ease.

As a last ditch effort, Diana does something similar to what Jasminka did when the seven witches rode on the Shiny Volley together into the sky to stop the missile. She pours a massive amount of magic energy into the end of her broom and shoots away from the dragon as far as she can. Once she is far enough, Diana jerks her broom up to avoid the dragon's claws chasing after her.

Diana flies around the dragon toward Daniel's direction. But she notices the dragon following after her and changes course so that it does not start moving toward her injured cousin.

In that split second, Diana catches something odd.

(I can control my flight again?)

As the dragon nears her with its insane speed, Diana feels her control slipping again s the distance between them is closed. At first she tries to throw a few spells back at the dragon to obstruct its trajectory, but they all make contact against the dragon like air. There is no effect. So Diana forgoes that and focuses on flying to save her life instead.

The dragon's claws come dangerously close to swiping Diana out of the air. Before its claws can make contact, it suddenly pulls back and rears its head.

Diana glances back and sees that Daniel is up on his feet again. His sword is stabbed into the dragon's side down to the hilt.

"I am… still here!"

Daniel wretches the sword out from the dragon and jumps back before it can hit him in its rage. He leaps forward and uses the dragon's own limbs to push off of toward its head. Along the way, he gives several slashes to the dragon's weaker front. They are not fatal and seem to only serve to anger the dragon more. However, this gives Daniel the chance he needs. Once he is on top of the dragon's head, he slashes across its eyes with two quick motions to blind it.

Before he can even think of jumping off, the dragon shakes its head with such force that it throws Daniel off. The air current makes it difficult for him to turn so that his legs face the cavern walls instead of his head. No, even if his legs are oriented in the correct direction, he is certain the impact will fracture the bones and tear the muscles in his legs.

Daniel is saved from a painful landing by Diana's timely arrival. She grabs onto one of his arms with full strengthening and stops him from flying any further. They both hear and feel something pop in their shoulders, but grit their teeth and push past the pain.

Daniel places his broadsword into his mouth and clamps his teeth down to hold onto it. With his free hand, Daniel grabs onto the broom and lifts himself so that he is sitting behind Diana.

By now, the dragon has recovered enough to seek them out even without its vision. Using its other senses, it targets the two flyers with strength and speed fueled by rage.

With one of her shoulders incapacitated, Diana does her best to fly with one arm. The task itself is already difficult. But coupled with a dragon with insane speed and strength, as well as the strange imbalance of the broom as it comes closer to the dragon, the two can only manage to dodge by a hair's breath.

"Shoot it down with magic!" Daniel yells through the chaos. "There should be effective long range attacks you can use, is there not?!"

Diana grits her teeth through the pain and impossible situation they are in. She does her best to multitask and answers, "I do not know why…" She jerks the broom downward to avoid the dragon and then wretches it back up before they can crash onto the ground. "... but my spells do not have any effect…!"

"What?! Some witch you areeeeeeee! I take everything I said backkkkkk!"

"Regardless, I cannot fly and use magic with one arm!"

Diana continues to evade the dragon's advances to the best of her ability. Daniel isn't able to do anything even if he wants to. He too only has one working arm, and he is using that to prevent himself from falling off of the broom. Not to mention he is only good for close-range combat. If the dragon gets near enough for him to counter, that means they are in a bad situation in the first place.

As they fly around the dragon's attacks, Diana begins to piece together a suitable explanation for everything she has experienced since entering this cavern. The reason for the strange uncontrollable actions of her broom, the reason for her spells not working when Daniel's attacks with his broadsword are able to inflict damage, the reason for the strange heaviness of the air in the cavern compared to the previous one, and the reason for the dragon's regenerative abilities.

It is a possibility she has never experienced herself in person, but came across in one of her readings during her leisure time.

"The dragon lives off of magical energy!" Diana shouts.

That catches Daniel off guard. He has no idea what she means. "What?!"

"The level of magic accumulated in this part of the cavern is particularly dense," Diana explains. "That is how the dragon can maintain its form. As long as the energy remains, that beast will not disappear."

"So what? We simply have to get rid of the magic in this cavern? But there is infinite magic in the world now! You cannot get subtract from infinity!"

Diana shakes her head and pulls the broom away from the dragon's claws that come too close for comfort. "This cavern is isolated from the rest of the outside world. That is probably why it is in the center of the Regulus Caverns. If we can simply convert all of the magic energy in here so that it cannot be used by the dragon, the dragon will become unable to maintain its form and disappear."

"You are speaking of _a lot_ of magic energy here!"

Diana's first thought as she evades another one of the dragon's onslaughts is to pour all of the magic energy into herself and Daniel and use it in a single spell like _Magna Aestus_. However, there is only a certain capacity of magic energy that the human body can contain. And this much in the cavern is utterly beyond that limit.

(I cannot simply channel it into an external spell. If I destroy part of the cavern, that will open a hole to the outside world. From there, that magic energy will come in and our efforts will be for naught.)

Daniel thinks of his own idea as he grabs onto Diana for dear life. "Hey, instead of subtracting from the entire cavern, how about we just do so on the dragon?"

Diana grits her teeth and jerks to the side. "I'm sorry. I do not follow."

"The dragon is made up of a certain amount of magic, right? Why don't we just erase that amount that is keeping its form?"

"It will simply regain its shape."

"But we will at least have some time to spare as that occurs. We can use that time to escape from this cavern!"

Diana contemplates this. Daniel does have a point. However, that will mean completely nullifying the dragon's physical form rather than channeling an intangible energy source. And to be successful, they have to negate the entire accumulation of magic that creates the dragon's form. If they do not erase it all at once, there will still be a part of it left that can come after them.

(Such a spell to negate magic… does exist. However…)

"I know of a spell that can negate the magic maintaining the dragon's form. However, it requires two practitioners of magic and cannot be performed with only one."

Daniel may have the ability to enact _Magna Aestus_ , but that is the only spell he can perform. It is a spell passed down many generations of the House of Reinhardt. Focusing on this specialization, they are virtually unable to perform any other kind of magecraft. He also does not have a wand of his own.

"And you are the only witch here…" Daniel says dejectedly. "Then what other option do we have?!"

Diana knows she cannot keep evading the dragon forever. The heaviness of the air created by the high density of magic, her throbbing shoulder, and her own fatigue are starting to slow her down. These handicaps do not apply to the dragon.

(If only there is a way to channel the magic in this cavern into a spell that does not create physical changes…!)

"In front of you!"

Diana notices the dragon's tail whipping in front of them too late. It strikes them head on, smacking them to the ground. The force breaks the broom and knocks the breath out of the their lungs. The only thing coming out of their mouths are blood and silent screams of pain.

Diana thinks she hears something crack within her body. However, she does not have time to consider that possibility.

Moving on autopilot, Daniel and Diana tumble away in opposite directions before the dragon can stop on either of them. Even that much takes too much out of her. Diana feels herself swaying on her feet, her vision blurring at the edges.

The black spots clouding her eyes block most of her vision, but she can see the dragon advancing on Daniel instead of her. Her cousin is favoring one leg and holding his sword in one hand while the other dangles uselessly by his side.

Diana reaches to her side and pulls out her wand. With no other choice, she prepares to perform the negation spell on her own. She does not know what the consequences are to enact the spell with only one spellcaster. She does not even know if it will work.

But she has to try. Or else Daniel will lose his life.

Diana's wand glows gold as she prepares the aria for the spell.

" _Ein Ein Sof_. _Ein Sof Ohr_."

She points the wand at the dragon approaching Daniel. Diana steels herself for the amount of magic energy she will have to channel on her own.

" ** _Luna Lana_**!"

The golden glow increases in size and shoots out toward the massive beast. The golden tendrils wrap around the dragon's entire form. Diana clenches her teeth as she wills the ropes of magic to tighten its hold around the dragon.

But instead of shrinking or disappearing, the dragon fights against the magic holding it in place. With every thrash and jerk, Diana feels her concentration slipping all the more. The tendrils holding the dragon in place begin the thin and dim.

(I cannot… hold it…!)

Daniel watches as Diana tries her best to reign the dragon in on her own. He may not be able to perform magic to help, but he refuses to sit by and watch her fail. He is trained in the art of combat fitting for a knight. If he is inadequate at magic, he will try to make up for it through methods he is more familiar with.

"Dying… does not sound very appealing!" he shouts.

Daniel leaps up and onto the dragon's body. He climbs up the back of the dragon using the scales as stepping points. As soon as he gets to the top of the dragon's head, he thrusts his broadsword down into the dragon's weak areas.

The dragon roars at the pain. But now it is frantic for a different reason. Its concentration is occupied by the annoyance on its head, leaving Diana an opportunity to continue binding the dragon with _Luna Lana_.

With this opening, she renews her efforts. The magic surges through her body and empowers the tangles so they glow bright and thick once more. This helps to keep the dragon in place and allows Daniel to keep doing what he is doing.

Which involves continuously stabbing the dragon's weak points one after the other. No matter how much the dragon protested, no matter how much force threatened to shake Daniel off, he refuses to fall.

The dragon begins to shrink. At the same time, Diana's legs buckle and she collapses onto her knees. She grits her teeth; she refuses to fall at this moment. If Daniel is clinging on for his life, she has no excuse to give up halfway either.

"Come on! Come on! _Come on_! Just die already!" Daniel shouts cries of his own with every stab. He also notices that the dragon is weakening. With this progress, he renews his energy and continues to stab at the dragon to keep its attention on him.

Finally, the dragon grows too small for Daniel to stay on top of. He jumps off and lands on his back, letting Diana do the rest of the work.

With one last surge of energy, Diana traps the dragon in place and collapses its form. The golden light sucks whatever magic is keeping the dragon's form together and makes it disappear from the cavern.

The golden light dissipates, along with the rest of the dragon and Diana's consciousness.

The black spots spread across her entire field of vision. Against her will, Diana falls into heavy darkness and knows nothing else.

* * *

"-ey. Hey! Come on, Diana. If you do not wake up, how else are we supposed to leave this cavern? I do not want to be here when the dragon reforms itself!"

Diana's consciousness slowly comes back to her. Daniel's insistent pestering definitely expedites the process of her awakening.

Diana groans and tries to sit up with her eyes still closed. She finds herself unable to do even that. She manages to lift her body up a few centimeters before she is forced to collapse back down onto whatever she is laying on. Which does not seem to be the ground. In fact, she feels the distinct contours of a human body.

"Hey, I know you are exhausted, but so am I. And here I am offering myself as your pillow. Do you understand how hard it was to stay on top of that dragon? Be thankful at least!"

For once, Diana allows her mouth to speak with no filter.

"Daniel, will you please _stop talking_."

Diana ignores the indignant sputtering of her cousin and rolls to the side of her uninjured arm to use it to prop herself up. Fluttering her eyes open feels like expending the same effort as lifting Akko with one hand. But she manages to open her eyes and get her bearings straight.

Diana notices that they are right next to the double doors that lead to the exit. She assumes Daniel must have moved her sometime while she was unconscious. The broken pieces of her broom are next to her as well.

(This will become a problem later.)

Daniel stops sputtering and turns serious. "Hey, are you alright? I am not familiar with the spells of witches, but that particular one looked like it took a lot out of you. I thought you said the negation spell could only be used by two spellcasters?"

"I did, yes." It is _so hard_ for her to breathe. "I can… certainly see why."

Yet Diana successfully performed it to defeat the dragon that he, his father, and older brother could not hope to destroy. Instead, they only had the option to run away. A two person spell casted successfully by just one witch. Just how perfect can Diana Cavendish be? Daniel is starting to see why everyone has such high hopes from her.

However, she is clearly suffering from the consequences. He cannot begin to fathom the fatigue and lethargy she must be feeling right now. No matter what feats she is capable of, Diana is still only human. There is only so much she can handle on her own. Yet she attempts to hold herself together as best as she can and live up to the expectations that everyone - including herself - places upon her. It is ridiculous.

Daniel slaps a hand to his face. "You… are unbelievable."

"And we are both alive. What is your point?"

Daniel glares at her. He cannot find the words to properly thank her for saving his life. And it does not seem like Diana has the energy to try to filter his words at the moment anyway.

"We will need to proceed before the dragon reforms itself." Daniel glances down at the two broken pieces of wood he brought over while dragging Diana's unconscious body closer to the exit. "I am sorry about your broom, though."

"It is not a serious concern. It can be replaced. At least it is one less thing to worry about for now." She stares at the broken broom ruefully. "Although it may have been easier for me to ride on it instead of physically running."

Daniel feels like keeling over from the beating he took from the dragon and the utter exhaustion after expending so much energy and effort just to stay alive. He cannot comprehend how Diana must be feeling right now.

"Will you be able to stand on your own? I do not think I can carry you in this state."

Diana pushes herself up into a kneeling position. The world spins for a second. After giving herself a moment to right herself, she realizes it is getting easier for her to breathe as she uses these short moments to rest. "I should be able to. However, I would like to do something about our arms before we rush through the next challenge. And perhaps your leg. Does it hurt?"

"If you are going to use magic to heal our injuries, I am going to suggest you not. As much as I would appreciate it, you are too exhausted to waste your energy right now. Pour the rest of what you can into _Magna Aestus_. Once we reach safety, _then_ we can consider using magic to heal ourselves." Daniel glances down at his leg. "I will be fine. Whining and complaining will only slow us down. Our arms are another problem. It is best if we do something about them first."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Daniel grimaces. "The old fashioned way."

That idea sounds _terrible_. But Diana can understand Daniel's logic. She is still not fully recovered from performing _Luna Lana_ on her own. Even now, sprinting across the cavern to avoid the next challenge will be difficult for her. To expend more energy on magic to heal their injuries is not the best choice.

Nonetheless, they cannot leave their injuries be. Their dangling arms will only cause more problems if left alone. At the very least, popping them back in place will allow them some movement that won't impede their mad dash.

Diana sighs and gives in. "Very well."

Daniel scooches over. "Let me see your arm."

Diana obliges. Daniel examines the injured limb.

"I believe it is just a dislocation. I can move it back in place and it should cause less of a problem."

Daniel moves her arm around to see what is the best way to fix the dislocated shoulder. He ignores her wince of pain. He has minimal knowledge of first aid. When he was learning about it, he was told that it is good extra knowledge for a soldier to fix himself when necessary. That way, the soldier could keep fighting on the battlefield for longer periods of time.

"Alright, here goes. One. Two. Three!"

That does not mean he is very good at first aid. He practically shoves the limb back into place. Diana cannot stop her pained cry from escaping her throat.

Daniel backs away and gives her space to cradle her sore shoulder.

"Sorry, but it is fixed now at least."

"That is… a mild way of putting it…"

But now it is Daniel's turn. Diana composes herself and does the same to Daniel's injured shoulder. She has minimal knowledge of first aid based on the Cavendish family's history. She can at least be gentler than Daniel when it comes to fixing someone.

"Yours is also dislocated. I will do the same and move it back into place." Diana gets into position as Daniel looks away and clenches his teeth. "Three. Two. One!"

And… she practically shoves it into place just like he did.

So much for gentle.

The yelp that comes out of Daniel's mouth can be compared to the sound a kicked puppy makes. He curls into himself and tries to prevent the tears from spilling out of his eyes.

"It was… more dislocated than I thought."

"You are… _unbelievable_."

The two find a few moments to catch their breaths. It is a crude method to mend their injuries, but there is nothing much they can do about it now. Time and energy are limited.

Diana starts to notice magic accumulating around the center of the cavern through the corner of her eye. They have run out of time to rest.

"The dragon is regaining its form. We must proceed now."

Daniel nods, standing up with Diana. The two place their good hands on the door and prepare to activate _Magna Aestus_ and open the door.

With a silent agreement, the two once more chant the aria.

 _"_ _Steel is our body, and fire is our blood._

 _Our strength rips the mountains._

 _Our wisdom deduces the divine._

 _Our journey is endless._

 _Break through the limits._

 ** _Magna Aestus_**. _"_

They throw open the doors and rush through, keeping their gaze forward and not looking back. They have overcome the dragon challenge. Now they must pass the rain of blades.

Just as Daniel said before, there is no immediate onslaught of weapons coming their way. As soon as they enter the cavern, the dust on the floor gathers up into the air in front of them and begins to take form.

They perform a mental countdown in their head even as they rush through the cavern toward the shining Elixir and a giant tree looming behind the altar. It will take three seconds for the blades to complete their shape. Three seconds for them to rush to safety.

(Three.)

But even at this time, they understand that they will never reach the safe spot in time. The cavern is too large for them to traverse even with _Magna Aestus_ at maximum output.

(Two.)

Diana moves closer to Daniel and pulls out her wand. She waves it so that Daniel can see what she is about to do now that they know they cannot make it in time.

(One.)

The blades take its full shape. Thousands of weapons, stretching farther than the eye can see, prepare to rain down upon them.

Diana and Daniel rush to a stop. If they cannot reach safety, then they will simply have to make their own safe area.

Diana holds her wand in front of her and casts, " ** _Praesidio Cingunt_**." It creates a purple dome that surrounds them both.

The blades crash down onto the barrier with a force that threatens to throw Diana off balance. Diana grips her wand tighter, sweat dripping from the exertion.

They plan to wait it out until the blades run out. But after minutes, it almost seems like there is no end to them.

Since Daniel is not the one exerting his energy to keep them safe, he has the time to survey the attacks coming their way. He notices something after observing them for some time.

"It is not that there are an infinite number of blades. The swords bounce back from your barrier and recycle itself for another round," he says with horror. "There will be no end if we do not destroy them completely!"

Diana's barrier keeps them safe. However, that will not last for long. Daniel can see the exhaustion clearly weighing down on her. After everything, it is a miracle she still stands.

Things begin to click in place for her. The three second delay. The shards of iron forming during that short interval. How to utilize that time frame to their advantage.

Judging from their position, they are more than halfway through the cavern. With one last dash, they should be able to make it to the safe spot next to the Elixir and the Brisingr.

"Daniel, I will modify the barrier to disintegrate the blades. Once they are all broken, we will make one last run toward the Elixir. If my hypothesis is correct, we should have three seconds to run the rest of the way."

"And if we do not?"

"Then I will simply have to repeat this process until we can make it there."

Daniel stares at her as if she has spoken a jest. But Diana is completely serious. Tired, injured, and ready to keel over at any moment, his cousin states she will repeat the process of keeping them safe if it is necessary. With everything weighing down on her, it is difficult for her to joke in this situation. Daniel has no choice but to rely on her judgment.

"Alright. I am counting on you then."

Diana nods.

" ** _Elido_**!"

The barrier glows and changes into a dark red color. The blades that rain down upon it atomize into their broken shards the size of granules of sand. As soon as they are all shaved down, Diana releases the barrier and runs with Daniel with all their strength once more.

(Three.)

Without looking back, they can already hear the shards of the blades starting to reform.

(Two.)

(Almost there. One last push!)

(One.)

With simultaneous cries, the two kick off of the ground in one last effort to reach the Elixir.

They tumble to a stop right next to the coveted potion and glance up to see the blades stopping before it hits them. The blades embed themselves on the ground outside a radius of around ten meters. They never come any closer. They do not even recycle themselves and continue shooting down at them. It is as if the challenge acknowledges their success.

Daniel and Diana heave breathes through their abused lungs. Daniel collapses onto his back and sprawls out without any regard for anything else. Although the roots of the giant tree dig into his back, the unevenness provides a surprising massage he appreciates.

(We… we made it!)

Through every rickety bone in their bodies. Through every bruise and cut obtained. Through the exhaustion weighing down on their souls.

They have reached their goal.

Daniel laughs through wheezing breaths. "You are certainly… _unbelievable_."

Diana managed to solve the riddle, defeat the regenerating dragon, and protect them against the falling blades. After being knocked around, suffering numerous injuries, using magic beyond her limits, she pushed through everything to get them to their destination.

(She really is an amazing witch.)

Behind them is the Elixir of Life. To the side a few meters away is the Brisingr embedded in the ground straight up. It challenges all who have come to obtain it.

The previous two who are known to have tried are now part of the dust that forms the rain of blades. If Ulfric's belief is true, then Diana will not suffer the same fate.

That is relying on the words of a man who did not come to this place for himself. Yet, Diana places her life on this bet.

Diana manages to stand on shaky legs. Her body feels like lead and her head weighs as much as a bowling ball. She trudges forward toward the Brisingr. She does not place her hand on its grip. She simply stares at it, reminiscing the last time she saw the sword. The last time she saw its owner.

(This is… the sword Father once held.)

Daniel gets to his feet and limps to her side. He too stares at the artifact that they risked their lives for.

"All this for a single weapon. Really, it is so ridiculous that I would laugh if I still had the energy."

Diana's hand twitches by her side. She senses the dark aura surrounding the Brisingr even without making contact. There is definitely a dark, heavy curse placed upon the weapon.

One she must somehow overcome without anything beyond blind luck.

Daniel releases a pained sigh. A look of repressed pain flashes across his face as he recalls painful memories. "Good luck. Please do not die."

"Unfortunately, I cannot control that."

"Of course I know that. If that were possible, we would not be fretting so much right now. Though, it is something I still have to say. For myself."

Daniel turns his head away. He does not want to watch in case Ulfric is wrong. Not that it will help much; he will still be able to hear everything that happens.

If she could, Diana would do whatever she could to lessen Daniel's anxiety. But she can barely contain her own nervousness, let alone worry about someone else. There is not much she can do in this situation except tell herself she will try not to scream.

Diana reaches up and hovers her hand over the Brisingr. If she thinks about it, she is practically throwing her life away. The high probability of the curse affecting her embeds itself in her mind. It is as if she is only now coming to understand the implications of failure.

She shakes her head. She has come this far and gone through too much to stop now. She does not know what will happen unless she tries.

(Akko would certainly not hesitate.)

Diana blinks. That is a completely irrelevant thought to come across her mind. But there is truth to it. It is true that Atsuko Kagari often jumps into things with pure recklessness. Foolhardy, but perhaps a change Diana needs to adopt in such situations.

So Diana steels her resolve and wraps her fingers around the cold handle of the Brisingr.

Her entire world shifts to nothingness.

* * *

 **AN:** When you're _really_ exhausted and take a nasty beating of your life, your mouth really has no filter. For Diana, apparently it means sarcasm just comes naturally to her.

 **Fun Fact:** Diana really wasn't supposed to be this sarcastic it just. Happened. Lol.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:** This is the last chapter focusing on Arthur! Why? You can probably guess…

The implications of Arthur's injuries (and subsequent suffering) can be rather violent. Please read with caution.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Tis But a Flesh Wound**

 _10 Years Prior, Regulus Caverns_

Despair was a crippling emotion. It had the ability to bring the mightiest of men down to their knees and breaking down in tears. It left kings and emperors sobbing on the ground, begging for mercy without a shred of pride remaining. All who knew of the feeling would never forget that moment of true despair. It was something that stuck with someone for the rest of their life, leaving an imprint so deep that it could never be removed, difficult to heal from.

However, Arthur could not allow that to deter him. He was so close to his goal. He could see the Elixir glowing in its resting place on the other side of the cavern. There was too much behind him to turn back. He had pushed through a barrier that nearly depleted his entire reserve of magic energy, solved a riddle that would had kept him there for ages if he had failed, and survived against a dragon with rapid regenerative abilities that prevented it from dying. He had overcome too much to stop now.

He only had to make it past the rain of blades showering down on him.

Arthur swung the Brisingr in every direction he could as he ran with all the energy he could muster. The green light covering his body was beginning to diminish as the rest of the energy stored in the philosopher's stone was used up. He could not even keep the Brisingr's augmentation abilities activated at this point.

Arthur winced as a few blades got past his guard and sliced into his body.

(This is not good.)

Arthur had barely stepped foot into this final cavern and the assault was already overwhelming him. Despite his skills in swordsmanship, spellcasting with _Magna Aestus_ , and fierce tenacity, there was little he could do against a rain of blades spreading as far as his eye could see. The odds were not in his favor. In a situation that was already nearly impossible to overcome, the previous challenges had taken too much out of him beforehand. It left him with nearly nothing to use to defend against this challenge.

No matter how hard he tried, Arthur could not knock away all of the blades. It seemed as if the rain of blades continued to fall with no end in sight. The speed and quantity of the blades were quickly overwhelming him. They were all thin and sharp in shape, which increased their effectiveness to attack him with the utmost precision and speed. The blades were basically swords without the guard and hilt sections. The irony that the fourth challenge was a rain of blades assaulting a knight did not escape him.

Speed and quantity were not the only problems. Arthur's own guard was flawed. As he ran closer to the center of the cavern, it provided the blades the opportunity to aim for his back. That made it even more difficult to guard against while he was running straight toward his goal. His armor helped against the dragon's ridiculous strength. But the blades in this challenge tore through the metal with ease, skewering his body in places he could not guard against in time.

Even running at full speed, the blades embedded themselves into his body through numerous openings. His legs, his torso, his shoulder, his arms, his back, across his face. Nothing was spared. At this rate, his entire body would be covered in steel. Worrying about his internal injuries from the last challenge was one thing. Walking out of the Regulus Caverns with blades sticking out of him and expecting to survive a week-long trek was nothing short of impossible.

(If these strike my vital- guh-!)

One of the blades slipped past his guard and stabbed into his right eye. Arthur could not hold in the instinct to scream at the pain. The intense feeling engulfed his senses more than anything he had faced so far. It hurt more than being thrown around by the dragon. The pain was ten times stronger than the force of the dragon's hand hitting him against the wall and crushing his lungs.

Still, he did not falter. Arthur grasped the blade stuck in his eye with his free hand ripped it out. The blood flowing freely from his eye mixed with the blood gurgling in his mouth. Choking on the built up liquid caused his breath to hitch and his legs to stumble. More blades dug into his body as his guard weakened over time.

The deep, open cut on his left palm was a minor injury compared to the abuse his body already suffered through. What was one gash compared to the dozens of blades stabbing through his body in all directions? What was it compared to the feeling of his innards being crushed by the force of a massive dragon?

What was it compared to the agony of an ailing body destroying one from the inside out throughout the course of many years, slowly eating a person from the inside? The illness killing the body with no way to stop it, causing a slow and painful death.

He could not let that stop him. He continued running even after his available external source of magic depleted and _Magna Aestus_ could no longer be cast. He kept this sights on his goal with his one working eye. He refused to fall. He refused to fail. He refused to simply give up. He refused to take the easy route and keel over. He refused to let his wounds, the blood clogging his throat, the pain surging through his body stop him from moving forward.

This challenge was proving to be a hassle. The previous challenges required him to stay on his toes, but not to this extent. For the first challenge, he had to continuously output magic energy to destroy the barrier in one strike. For the riddle challenge, time was constrained based on his own standards. Against the dragon, he had enough energy left to avoid the dragon's ridiculous speed and strength. After using the last of his reserves to get through all of those challenges, Arthur had nothing left. This fourth challenge required just as much augmentation as the previous one. The only difference was Arthur had nothing to provide this time.

Despite the odds against him, he had to do something or a death by skewering would be inevitable. In one last ditch effort, Arthur poured half of his life energy into the Brisingr. The energy from the philosopher's stone on his person may be empty, but there was another source of energy that Arthur could use. It was a dangerous gamble. Only those who had a true grasp of _Magna Aestus_ could properly use this source of energy to power the spell. The conversion process had a higher probability of failure compared to the traditional method. Using energy sources other than external magic and internal body energy was considered an inferior quality leading to a deficient conversion. But Arthur had no choice; he had nothing else to use.

The energy sustaining his life would have to do for now.

The sword glowed bright red as it took in and refined the energy. Without external magic to supplement his own, he was basically using his life force as a source of energy. It was akin to shortening his life. He did not know how many years he was shaving off, but that was the least of his worries at that moment. The alternative was to die in this cavern at this moment. That was something he refused to accept.

(What… is a few years… if there are… so many blades… stuck in me… already?!)

Arthur planted his feet on the ground. With the Brisingr fully charged, Arthur roared and swung the blade horizontally at the rain of blades coming at him.

" _ **Brisingr**_!"

A red crescent of dense magic energy shot out from the weapon. It not only served as a shield to prevent the blades from striking Arthur, but it also disintegrated them so that they shattered into granules of iron the size of sand. The remnants of those deadly weapons fell harmlessly to the ground.

Arthur used this chance to push through the last few meters to the Elixir. Even with blades completely sticking out of his body, even with only one eye, even with his life shortened, even with exhaustion dragging his body down to the abyss, he soldiered on towards his goal. He paid no attention to the sound of metal dust rising in the air and reforming into the shapes of blades.

Arthur tensed and braced himself for the onslaught of attacks that he would not be able to defend against this time. He did not know how much time he had before he would once more have to suffer through another onslaught of inevitable pain and injury. If he was going to be stabbed anyway, his higher priority would be worrying about reaching the Elixir rather than worrying about blocking one or two blades. So he kept his body straight and continued walking toward the Elixir with only his goal in mind, pushing other intrusive thoughts to the side.

Contrary to his expectations, he did not feel numerous blades tear through his flesh. Only one stabbed into his right calf and another tore through his left side. The others embedded themselves on the ground around and behind him.

Arthur did not turn his head back to see if the rest of the blades would follow this example. It was fortunate enough for him that he was no longer being skewered by swords. His foggy mind clouded with pain formed a plausible explanation for this.

(Ah… was there a radius of safety around the Elixir that the blades will not enter?)

The rest he pushed to the back of his mind. For now, the Elixir was in front of him. He had finally reached his goal. He let his legs take him the rest of the way to the small altar in front of a giant tree that the Elixir of Life rested upon.

For a moment he simply stood in front of his prize. His one remaining eye fixated on the small blue glow of the container holding a cure of legend. It felt surreal to be standing where he was now. After going through so much and battering his body to such a degree, he had finally arrived at the final destination.

His arms shook so much when he lifted them that it took him several attempts before he could properly wrap a hand around the Elixir. Once he could hold his hand in place long enough to grasp it, he cupped a hand around the bottle of potion that was half as small as his palm.

With one eye barely open, he marveled at the small container holding the cure to all illnesses and mortality. It was a small glass bottle glowing blue from the liquid inside. An intricate wave pattern decorated the container. Arthur did not know what he expected, but such a tiny thing was definitely not one of his expectations.

(For such a small thing… to hold such importance…)

His lips curled up into a tired smile. After searching for so long, overcoming challenges that tested his wits and strength, suffering countless wounds that would definitely kill him if he did wasted more time in the cavern, Arthur finally held the mythical potion in his hand.

Soon, Arthur would be able to return to his family. Soon, he would no longer have to worry about Bernadette's short lifespan. Soon, his daughter Diana would continue having a mother to raise her into a bright and kind young woman. She would have the proper teacher to guide her in the years to come.

Arthur closed his eye and curled his fingers tighter around the small bottle.

(It is over…)

But not all stories receive happy endings.

 _Griiiiiink_.

"Guh-?!"

A metallic sound. It came from a place that should never make such a noise.

A sudden unbearable pain shot through Arthur's right arm. His muscles spasm and dropped the Brisingr. It almost caused him to drop the Elixir in his left hand. He curled his fingers tighter around the bottle to prevent it from slipping out of his grasp and falling to the floor.

"Wh-What-?!"

Arthur looked down at his right hand. His eyes widened in disbelief.

There was no flesh. He could not see tanned skin. All his eyes saw was a protruding of blades from his wrist in the shape of what he determined used to be his right hand.

"S-Swords? Guh-?!"

Arthur hunched over as another shot of agony tore through his arm. It felt like his muscles were tearing themselves apart. Red, hot pain assaulted all of his senses, threatening his sanity. The sharp edges of what once was his arm stabbed through the metal of his armor and jutted out in multiple directions. The pain forced him to his knees. It took every ounce of his willpower to prevent himself from passing out.

"Wha-What is- _Guh_ -?!"

"The longer you hold onto that bottle, the worse the affliction will spread," an unfamiliar voice informed him.

Prying open his eye, Arthur turned to look behind him. An unexpected sight greeted his one working eye. A humanoid shape formed in front of the single large tree in the cavern.

An ethereal figure glowed many times larger than him, staring at him with hooded eyes. Atop her head was a tall, curved top hat with an ankh adorning it. The rim of the hat hid the top half of this person's face, but Arthur could discern her gender based on her voice and slim body shape. A long cloak held together by a single circular pin covered the slim dress she wore underneath.

"Who- _Gurah_?!"

Arthur cried out in pain as his right shoulder and torso converted into blades next. He dipped his head to the ground and retched out blood. The inside of his body, which should be made of flesh and bone, were also turning to steel.

The woman continued to speak even as Arthur writhed on the floor. "The curse which protects the Elixir of Life, the final challenge. All who cross the Barrier of Aegis will never take the Elixir from its resting place. That is this final challenge's purpose. If you desire the Elixir of Life, the curse will activate and remain so long as you continue to fancy your greed. Forsaking the Elixir will stop the curse from advancing further."

Arthur spat out the blood from his mouth to reply. "So I will continue turning into swords so long as I hold onto this bottle…?"

The grim, bloody smile he gave her in response actually surprised her. Her shock was evident on her face when Arthur turned and began to crawl his way out of the cavern.

"You will choose your greed over your life? If you disregard the Elixir, you can at least lengthen your life."

"So what?!" Arthur roared. He cried in pain as the muscles and bone in half his torso and his right leg converted to blades. "I did not come all of this way only to turn back! I did not make a promise to bring back a cure only to return with nothing!"

"The stronger your desire, the stronger the affliction will spread," the woman warned. "In essence, it will kill you faster."

Every time he moved - one step forward, the next leg, the next - felt like he was tearing more muscle. Every time his body broke down, more of his body converted into blades. The cycle would only spiral faster if he continued to move his body. Yet he refused to stop. He continued to crawl forward, centimeter by centimeter. Even if all seemed hopeless, Arthur refused to simply give up.

Arthur laughed bitterly. "I am already on the verge of death. If I am to die anyway, I will at least bring the Elixir back with me. Then I will allow myself to rest. I will not die. Not until I have accomplished what I set out to do."

"To throw yourself headfirst into the depths of hell and yet deny death's call… That is a contradiction that will ultimately deny your wish. It is a contradiction that will only hasten the death you so wish to avoid."

"Do you think I am not aware? My entire life has been filled with contradiction! I am the head of the House of Reinhardt, a family of knights and soldiers who take lives to save lives. Because if we do not fight, how will we protect our loved ones?"

Arthur grit his teeth against the feeling of another part of his body turning into steel. At this point, he could not tell the original blades that pierced him externally from the blades that his body had converted to. All his senses understood was pain and an unreasonable drive to continue moving no matter what was happening.

"I was supposed to be a wonderful head of the House of Reinhardt, is what Father said. I had the potential to bring the House of Reinhardt to levels of glory it had not seen in centuries. Yet I forsook everything for the sake of one woman. The head holds the responsibility of all of the members of its family. But I chose to be selfish and throw all of that away for the woman whose affection knows no bounds. Bernadette Cavendish had her own worries. Yet she fought against her own weakness and showed me what it truly meant to love. How can I show my face to her after she has done so much for me?!"

The woman's eyes widened at the familiar surname. It was a name she had not heard in a long time.

(This man…)

This time, Arthur managed to ignore the sound of steel grating against each other.

"I wanted my wife to live and not leave everyone behind, yet here I am, sacrificing my own life to do that. Bleeding, crawling, dying. I am nothing but a hypocrite living through one toxic decision over the other. However!"

Arthur cried out in pain as he felt the last of his lower body change from flesh and blood to sharp steel.

"However, I will keep living through contradiction after contradiction, because I do not know how else to. I will keep pushing forward, because I cannot accept the alternative. I will continue to live my life of contradiction until the very end. That is because… what else am I supposed to do…?!"

He would not get very far. Even now, all that was left of normal flesh was the area above his collarbone. He was nowhere near the exit of this enclosure, let alone the entirety of the Regulus Caverns. However, even if he was aware of failure, he continued forward through intense agony and despair.

"I see. In the end, you choose to drown yourself in pain and suffering. You willingly allow the destruction of your very existence. You will spit on your own ideals if it is a means to an end. I see there are no limits to your foolishness."

"I… cannot hear… what you are saying…!" Between his own pitiful groans and the sound of steel rubbing against each other, Arthur could not discern different noise from one another.

"It has been a long time since I have seen someone as hopeless as you," the woman continued to speak anyway. "I think the sentiment almost caused my dead heart to beat once more."

"Still… cannot… _grhh_ -!"

Arthur dug his right hand into the soil. With his hand no longer flesh but steel, his fingers tore into the ground with ease. His subconscious was coherent enough to prevent his left hand from grasping the glass bottle in his grip with the same force. If he applied just too much force with his hands of literal steel, he will not have a curse for his wife to return with.

"In return, I shall grant you your true wish. However, it is not simply for the return of your wife's health. It is a deeper desire that is driving you forward."

The volume of Arthur's screams cut her off. The woman waited a few seconds before continuing.

"This desire is to be with your family again, isn't it? For all of you to be together. No quests, no illnesses, no responsibilities barring you from one another. Such a pure wish. It is heartening."

The woman raised her right arm toward the pitiful man. He made for a sorry sight with so much steel sticking out of his body in all sorts of directions. The blades were crawling up his neck and converting the rest of his existence into swords. He most likely only had another minute to live.

"I will grant that wish of yours. Even if your body is destroyed, I will preserve your soul in an item that can be returned to your family. However, I cannot remove the Curse of Blades that has contaminated your soul. In the end, only the one who has the will to conquer the same challenges that have defeated you, one who has a heart as strong as iron, can overcome the curse you bear and bring you salvation."

One final scream ripped itself from Arthur's broken body, reverberating throughout the entire cavern. His body completely changed into blades; there was no sign of human flesh and bone remaining. The blades protrude out in every direction, destroying even the armor he wore.

Fissures form on the surface. The woman watched in silence as the body of the man known as Arthur Reinhardt shattered into glinting dust. Nothing remained of him except the granules of steel and a cross pattée pendant held by a silver chain necklace.

She waved her outstretched right hand and collected the dust comprising his soul. She looked over and saw the Brisingr laying on its side. Propping it up with wordless magic, she collected the shattered dust in her palms and blew them towards the sword. The pieces gathered on the surface of the Brisingr and diffused into the weapon. It glowed silver for a brief moment before settling back to its original form.

The woman lifted the discarded bottle of the Elixir of Life with magic and returned it to its resting place. Once all was where it should be, she allowed her form to dissipate back into the tree that housed her soul.

Before the last of her form disappeared, the woman whispered one last rhetorical question to herself.

"I wonder, Beatrix… Would you consider this mercy affection? Or would you call this damnation?"

The woman received no answer. As she expected.

The smile on her expression before the last of her faded was not one of joy or sorrow, but of giddy anticipation of an inevitable fate in the near future.

"In the end, his selfishness to save his family… will be what destroys it."

All was silent in the cavern once more.

* * *

 **AN** : Is anyone surprised that Arthur's dead? Anna states that "[Diana] lost her parents at a young age." which implies he's been dead or missing for awhile. I _am_ trying to follow canon to the best of my ability lol.

If anyone has any better way to describe the Nine Olde Witches hat that's fourth from the left in Holbrooke's office _please tell me_.

 **Fun Fact:** The idea of turning into swords is taken from _Fate/stay-night_. Compare the names Arthur and Archer. That really was just a coincidence lol.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:** The beginning is a bit extreme, but otherwise no more violence for this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Presage Fate**

 _Present Day, Regulus Caverns_

Diana blinks multiple times to clear her vision. After doing so for ten seconds, she realizes that what she sees is truly what is in front of her.

She is no longer in the cavern that houses the Elixir of Life. Instead, all she can see is an infinite landscape of midnight. Dark, ominous clouds cover the sky as far as her eyes can see. Snowfall blows through the air, the unceasing wind ruffling her damp and dirty clothes and hair. Her feet sink into the few inches of snow covering the ground. Perhaps a blizzard is coming.

(Where… is this?)

Diana does not know how she was transported to this place. Last she remembers, she and Daniel were in an enclosed cavern with no sign of snowfall. Now, Daniel is nowhere to be found and she is alone in this desolate winter landscape.

Although she is on top of a hill, the higher altitude does not give her much of an advantage. She sees nothing but the vast winter covering the slopes and skies. No sign of any other life besides her own.

She looks down. The only thing that accompanied her with this change is the Brisingr that she still grips.

(Is this… a dream?)

She cannot tell what is reality and what is not. Absentmindedly, she removes her gaze from the sword in her grasp and stares past the never ending horizon. The thought of a boundless world does not sit right with her.

 _Griiiink_.

"-?"

A metallic sound.

Diana feels a foreign sensation in her right arm; the arm with fingers wrapped around the Brisingr's hilt. She looks down and sees something odd protruding out from the sleeve of her tunic. With her left hand, she pulls back the sleeve to examine the strange protrusion.

"... What is… this?"

There is her wrist and forearm, covered in blades. No, it is as if they have turned into swords themselves. She can hear the accompanying sound of rubbing steel with every subtle twitch and movement of her arm.

"... -Ghh-?!"

Her balance falters as she feels the hand holding the Brisingr change form. Looking at it, she sees that her hand down to its fingertips have changed from flesh to steel.

Diana tries to remove her hand from the sword. But no matter how hard she pulls, she cannot uncurl her fingers from the hilt. It is as if her hand is glued onto the sword. She cannot remove contact from it unless she cuts off her hand.

"Ah-?!"

The more she pulls, the farther the blades spread. Swords shoot out from her arm, ripping past the muscle and cloth that covers her body. There is nothing she can do as the affliction spreads throughout her entire body.

A terrible, burning agony forces her to her knees. Even though Diana told herself she would not scream, a long and tortuous cry rips itself from her throat. It grows in volume as her body continues to convert to blades until every inch of her is covered in steel. This is the only way she can release the agonizing pain covering her entire body. There is nothing else she can do but scream.

She screams until she chokes on steel itself.

* * *

A warm pressure on her left shoulder startles Diana from her stupor. The familiar throbbing of her hastily fixed shoulder grounds her to reality and brings her back to the present. Blinking a few times, she realizes that she is no longer in a world of snow. She is back in the Regulus Caverns surrounded by rocks and shards of steel. The single out-of-place tree looms over her.

"Diana, did you hear a single word of what I just said?" asks a familiar voice from her side. Daniel frowns. "Are you alright?"

Diana turns her head to look Daniel in the eye. Cynical, yet familiar teal stares back at her, grounding her to reality. They blink at each other in confusion.

Diana realizes that she should probably reply to Daniel's questions.

"I… No, I apologize. I am fine. Perhaps slightly disoriented, but I will be alright. What was the question you asked before?"

"I did not ask anything. I said you are not dead."

That confuses her further. "I beg your pardon? Of course I am not. I am standing and replying to you right this moment."

"No, I mean. Guh, I mean you are not swords."

She still does not follow. "I do not understand. Humans cannot be swords. That would be illogical."

Daniel groans. "You are missing the point. Diana, you are _alive_. You have not become swords or suffered a painful death. You have touched the Brisingr and you are _fine_."

The implications of Daniel's words slowly dawn to Diana.

(I am… still made of flesh…?)

Her body is still whole. There is no steel sticking out in all sorts of directions. Muscle and bone are as they should be. Her throat clogs up on instinct but she does not choke on steel. Everything is fine. She still has her life.

Her mind flashes to a scenery of snow and darkness.

(Then what was that desolate landscape?)

Daniel's words grow in frenzy. "Diana, you are _alive_. I cannot stress this enough. You have overcome the curse! The Brisingr is safe for you to take!"

Diana looks down at the sword still within her grip. After that vision, she is still holding on to the sword as if nothing happened.

(Was it all just an illusion? A dream?)

Diana does not understand what happened a few seconds prior. But she does start to comprehend the importance of Daniel's reaction.

Tightening her fingers around the Brisingr's hilt, Diana pulls the sword from its resting place. She lifts it up into the air and examines the blade.

Even after a decade, the sword is still as pristine as ever. The blade remains sharp and ready for its next owner to use it in battle. The sword is a bit dusty, but nothing a good wipe will not fix.

All tasks for the next wielder of the Brisingr. Whoever it deems fit to be the next heir of the House of Reinhardt.

Diana turns toward Daniel and holds the blade outstretched with both her hands.

Whoever the heir is, it is not her.

Daniel looks at her in confusion.

"The Brisingr is yours to take, Daniel," Diana answers automatically. "It is not I who will become the next head of the House of Reinhardt. And the only other person who has overcome the same challenges as I have is you."

Daniel shakes his head. "After all of this, you are still adamant about that? Diana, for you to be alive and saying such words is a testament to the Brisingr's choice. It has chosen _you_ as the next heir. _You_ are the one who has overcome the curse, not me."

"If you are worried that the curse will reactivate once you take the sword from my grasp, then I can assure you that will not happen." Diana looks down at the heirloom. "I can no longer sense the malignant magic that surrounded the sword beforehand. I do not know what happened, but I believe it is safe to take."

"Still…"

Diana sighs. Stubbornness truly runs within this family.

"We do not know who the true heir is. Although I may have broken the curse, that does not necessarily mean the Brisingr will immediately reject you if you step up to the challenge. In the end, you cannot dismiss yourself as a possible candidate as well. After all, you have overcome the same challenges as I have. You have shown tremendous bravery throughout this entire journey. It is not easy to return to the origins of your trauma. It is not easy to fight an unconventional dragon with nothing but your knowledge of the sword and a single spell. And it is a testament to your own humbleness to choose what is right rather than what you desire. I believe those qualities make you a formidable candidate as the next heir of the House of Reinhardt."

Diana allows Daniel to think over what she has said. She understands his hesitation. After all of the obstacles thrown his way, it seems surreal to have the opportunity to become the next head right in front of him. But if he truly believes he is not fit to be the next heir, then that would mean everything he has overcome amounts to nothing. And by proxy, also implying Diana herself - who experienced the same challenges minus watching a father and brother die before her - is not fit to become the next head.

The curse on the sword is another topic of discussion. She does not understand the situation completely, but Diana has a hunch that it has nothing to do with who the Brisingr choses as the heir. It seems more likely that an external force placed the curse upon the weapon. The origins of the curse are unknown. Why and how she is able to dispel the curse is something she cannot answer either.

For now, getting Daniel to accept the Brisingr is of higher importance. Her arms are starting to tire. For once, Diana would not stop her body from falling into a nap right now if it chooses to fall over at this very moment.

Finally, Daniel sighs and prepares to take the Brisingr from Diana. Diana can see Daniel's hands trembling slightly in anticipation and fear. She reassures him silently by steadying her own grip and placing the Brisingr in his hands with resolution.

But just as she told him, nothing happens when the sword comes in contact with his hands. Diana lets the Brisingr rest on Daniel's palms and takes a step back.

Daniel's shaking subsides after the sword has been in his hands for over a minute. He holds the blade in front of him for a few moments, marveling at the family heirloom. After everything, _he_ is the one who holds the item that signifies the head of the House of Reinhardt. It all seems surreal to him.

(It is… not rejecting me?)

Diana smiles. "If the Brisingr is truly sentient, I believe it has enough sense to at least give a decent knight the chance to prove himself."

"Heh. Hey, did you just compliment me? Wait no, you called me only decent! I am better than decent!"

"Yes, of course."

"I do not like your sarcasm!"

"Forgive me. The dragon must have done more damage than I initially thought. My head is slightly addled."

"You are only throwing excuses! In that case, you are implying I am also not right in the head!"

"I said no such thing. Do not put words in my mouth."

"I am _finished_ with all of this!"

The worst is over. Now that they have retrieved the Brisingr, they should make haste and leave the cavern before the barrier reforms itself and traps them inside. Diana does not know if coming from the inside is easier than entering from the other side. She does not want to stay and risk finding out.

Something catches her eye as she looks for another exit besides the way they came from. Other than the dust of steel on the ground, it is the only other object intact.

Diana walks over to it slowly and kneels down to examine the object. Her eyes widen when she recognizes the jewelry on the ground.

"This is…"

Her hand lifts the familiar cross pattée necklace. It is dusty and dirty after a decade of neglect, but it is still in one piece. A feeling of nostalgia overcomes her.

Daniel limps over and looks down at the object in her hand.

"What is it?" he asks.

"This is the necklace my father used to wear. To think it would still be here…"

Comprehension dawns on Daniel. "Every member of the House of Reinhardt has a necklace that acts as the focal point of _Magna Aestus_. This must be Uncle Arthur's."

Diana holds the necklace close to her chest. It is all she has left of her father. There does not seem to be any other sign of Arthur Reinhardt left in this cavern. After the Brisingr is returned to Ulfric and passed to the next heir, she will have nothing left except for this necklace.

Daniel gives her space and silence to grieve. This cavern holds too many painful memories for them both.

However, Diana understands that they should not waste anymore time in the cavern. The sooner they leave, the sooner they can rest.

Diana tucks the necklace into a safe place on her person. She will have time to properly mourn when they have officially accomplished their task.

"With the Brisingr in our possession, we have no need to stay. Let us find the nearest exit and leave this place."

Daniel groans. "We will have to go through the path we came from. I do not look forward to that dragon again. It has surely recovered by now."

"No, I do not believe we will have to go through the challenges again." Diana points to an area behind the Elixir of Life. "There seems to be a small opening embedded in the wall over there."

"That is… very convenient. A bit too convenient." Daniel eyes the glowing item a few paces to the side. "Might as well take the Elixir with us then."

Diana shakes her head. She glances at the strange tree. Although they are indoors with no sunlight or other forms of nutrients, the tree appears to be growing healthy and strong. It leaves an unsettling feeling in her chest.

Too many disconcerting things to keep track of since this trip started.

She shakes her head again to clear her thoughts. "It is forbidden to remove the Elixir from its resting place. I am certain there are countermeasures to prevent those who have overcome all of the challenges from taking the Elixir. Let us not risk it."

"But is that not what the challenges are for?"

"They are a method to test and deter anyone who desires the Elixir. If those do not work, there is a failsafe that prevents anyone from leaving with the Elixir."

Daniel scowls. "So in the end, after going through hell, it is impossible to take the Elixir for yourself. What a cheat."

Daniel tucks the Brisingr into the belt at his waist and follows Diana toward the exit. Diana gestures that they can remove the rocks to reveal a small opening big enough for them to enter single-file.

Daniel lets Diana take the lead. She once again pulls out her wand and creates a small light to guide them. As they walk through the tunnel, they continue their discussion to pass the time.

"It is a potion that can cure all diseases and end mortality. I am certain the creators did not want just anyone to use it. Even the best of intentions can be dangerous."

"Yes, yes, alright. I do not have any desire to live forever anyway. Just living another day and reporting back to Grandfather sounds like a terrible idea."

"The heir of the House of Reinhardt should not fear the previous head. That will only tarnish your reputation, as well as the family's."

"Technically, Grandfather is the proxy head. Also the previous, previous head."

"Even more so. Respect is one thing, but fear is not acceptable."

"Ha. _You_ did not have to live with him as a mentor all of your life. That man is the devil, I swear. All he thinks about is improving the family's strength without any regard to methods. He dragged _you_ into this, for heaven's sake!"

Diana empathizes. She really does. But the pain and fatigue clouds her mind and makes it really hard for her to think straight. At this point, even she does not know how she is still on her feet.

"Would you have rather come here alone?" she asks him.

"Of course not! Must I spell out my gratitude for everything you have done?! Surely you cannot be so greedy."

"I did not ask-"

"Then I shall say it so you can understand!" Daniel says anyway. "Thank you for solving the riddle that I was not familiar with. Thank you for exhausting yourself to defeat the dragon when my father, brother, and I could not even make a scratch. Thank you for preventing the blades from skewering us alive. Thank you for dispelling the curse on the Brisingr. Thank you for passing the sword to me and still revoking your right as the next heir despite everything. Just…"

In the dark and facing the opposite way, Diana cannot see Daniel's blush.

"... Thank you. For everything."

Instead of tormenting the poor boy any further, Diana voices her own thanks.

"... You are welcome… Although, do you understand that I could not have accomplished all of that without your help and guidance?"

"Pft, well of course. Without me, you would have not known what to expect in the first place!"

"So you understand it was a collaborative effort?"

"Well of course!"

It is tiring to feed his ego. Diana decides that Daniel has recovered enough without anymore of her help. She expends almost the rest of her energy to make sure Daniel is no longer so depressed by everything.

(If anything, he needs to work on his self-confidence when the time comes. That ego can deflate faster than Akko's enthusiasm toward Professor Finneran's class.)

After some time, Diana stops.

"What is it?" Daniel asks.

"We have reached a dead end."

Daniel gapes. "Wha- Do you mean to tell me this route was a trap?!"

Diana place her hand on the wall in front of her. She gives it a light push and feels the rocks giving way.

"No, I do not believe so. The blockage is only for appearances. Perhaps it leads to one of the caverns we were in previously. If it is camouflaged, no one would take advantage of this shortcut to reach the Elixir."

"Oh, I see. Not that the shortcut will do them any good if there is still that failsafe on the Elixir."

"If my hunch is correct, it does bypass many of the challenges."

Daniel scowls. "I just hope the exit is not back in the cavern with the dragon. I do not know if we will be able to survive another round with that monster."

Diana pushes the rocks out of the way and exits the tunnel. "I do not believe we will need to. We are back in the cavern where the riddle challenge was given."

Daniel follows Diana's lead and sees that she is correct.

"Oh, well, that is fortunate for us."

"Indeed."

Daniel heads toward the sloping tunnel that they tumbled down from initially. It all seems like such a long time ago.

"Well come on. I do not know about you, but I wish to leave this cavern as soon as possible and never come back."

"My sentiments exactly."

Diana reaches to her waist and unbuckles the broadsword from her side. She drops it on the ground and leaves it there. She does not think she will need it anymore. Hopefully, just her wand will suffice for the rest of the journey back.

Daniel gives her a strange look.

"I do not believe Grandfather will mind," Diana says. "He will be much more pleased to have the Brisingr returned. I am sure he will not miss a nameless sword."

"Ah, you make a good point."

Daniel unstraps his own broadsword and drops it to the ground as well.

"Mine is pretty beaten up anyway. I am surprised the blade did not crack or break off after I stabbed the dragon so many times with it."

Dropping the weapons is for the best. They once again face the problem of the narrow, sloping tunnel. Both of them are already injured and carrying one item. It will already be a difficult way up.

Diana once again leads them with her lighted wand. The slope up is not too steep, but the trek up is still long and tiring. Coupled with their existing fatigue and injuries, they have to stop more times than their downward journey. They are both essentially moving up with only one arm that is already holding something. For Diana, it is her wand that she keeps lit for the entire duration. For Daniel, it is the Brisingr which begins to weigh down on him as time passes. The burn in Daniel's leg is also starting to make itself known as they crawl up the path.

During this part, Diana and Daniel do not make small talk. All of their strength and stamina go toward climbing out of the cavern as soon as possible. The sooner they do not have to worry about being trapped in the cavern, the sooner they can tend to their injuries and rest.

Finally, Diana begins to see a small speck of light. As they proceed upward, the light grows in size until she can see the opening they initially came down from.

Crawling out of the cavern and breathing fresh air is a change the two welcome with open arms. The smell of morning dew is a welcoming change to the stuffy suffocation they had to endure in the cavern. The two had arrived at the summit of Mount Leonis in the morning, almost noon time. Now, rays of sunshine are beginning to peek out from the horizon. It seems they have spent an entire day inside the Regulus Caverns.

Diana props herself against the rocky outer surface of the Regulus Caverns. Daniel loses all propriety and opts to simply lie sprawled on the ground.

"We… we did it," Daniel huffs as he tries to catch his breath. "We have retrieved the Brisingr and made it out with our lives."

Diana slumps against her back rest. It is becoming difficult for her to remain conscious.

Daniel's hoarse voice keeps her awake for now. "Hey, try not to fall asleep yet. We still need to make it down the mountain. I cannot help you if we are both as beaten and battered as we are now."

When Diana opens her eyes, she sees that Daniel is now sitting next to her with his back against the rocky surface as well.

"I do not know about you, but I would like to return home as soon as possible. As much as I would love to sleep, I would rather do that in the comfort of my own bed."

"Is there perhaps a certain someone you are waiting for?"

"Where is this sarcasm coming from? For your information, no. I have no lover to return to. Matthew was the ladies man. Everyone else complains about how long and messy my hair is."

"Have you considered cutting it?"

"Like I said, I do not fancy anyone at the moment. I have no reason to. Mother has suggested it in the past, but only in passing." Daniel turns his head to look at her. "Do _you_ happen to have anyone on your mind right now?"

The image of a certain walking-disaster of a witch with brown hair flits by her mind. Diana pushes that thought out of the way. She feels her cheeks heating up and hopes Daniel assumes it is an oncoming fever rather than a blush.

Judging from the lack of questions about her well-being, Diana does not think the former assumption is likely.

"No, I do not have anyone of that sort either," Diana responds.

Daniel hums. "Not even that girl you were in space with?"

It is becoming _very_ difficult to keep a straight face, even with all of her fatigue.

"I beg your pardon?"

"During the missile crisis. You and another witch stopped the missile with a giant bow and arrow made of magic." Daniel heaves a tired breath. "I still do not know what is more unbelievable. Both of you balancing on a thin broom, or your sudden ability to breathe in space. Among other ridiculous things."

Right, that was somehow broadcast throughout the entire world to see.

"I can assure you, there is nothing between Akko and I."

Daniel remains skeptical. He also sees a good opportunity to get back at Diana for the sarcasm she has thrown at him. At this point, they are both too tired to care about propriety.

"Oh really? I recall your speech to me about learning to provide support rather than shouldering everything on your own. Did you perhaps learn that from this Akko?"

"... Would you like me to heal you or not?"

"... Yes please."

Their brief banter has allowed Diana to recover enough to perform a few healing spells. First she examines the areas where Daniel has suffered injury. Then she determines the best spells to fix the injuries. She heals the worst of the injuries - some internal damage, the throbbing shoulder, and his leg - but leaves the minor cuts and bruises to preserve her own energy. She then turns her wand to herself and heals her shoulder and internal injuries.

Healing his injuries helps clear up the fog clouding Daniel's head. He notices something on Diana's hand and points to it.

"You missed a spot."

"I beg your pardon?"

"There is a burn on your right hand. It looks to be severe. Does it not hurt?"

He indicates the hand she is holding her wand with, so she switches grips to examine the area of injury Daniel is talking about.

Although she does not feel anything, it does look like a burn mark on her right palm. A part of her pale skin is tanned brown in a jagged pattern. It stretches from the center of her palm, towards her thumb, and around the web of her hand to the back. The tips of the scar end at her wrist.

"That is strange. I do not remember this injury."

Daniel frowns. "Perhaps it is a type of poison that does not cause initial pain. You should at least try to heal it."

Diana raises her hand and casts a quick healing spell over the tanned skin. When the green light subsides, nothing has changed. She tries three different spells, all of which have no effect on it.

"There seems to be nothing we can do about it. Wrap it for now. We can have the nurses take a better look at it when we return," Daniel says.

Because of Daniel's armor, they choose to rip off a small part of Diana's tunic sleeve to wrap around her hand. Once that is done, Daniel crouches on the ground and gestures for Diana to climb onto his back.

"You look like you are going to keel over at any moment. I do not want to drag your unconscious body when you inevitably drop from fatigue. I still have some energy to spare for one last casting of _Magna Aestus_. You can rely on me to bring us down the mountain."

As much as Diana wants to refuse the piggyback, she knows Daniel is right. It is taking all of her effort to peel her eyes open and comprehend his spoken words. She is still sitting on the floor; the thought of standing makes her head spin.

Diana sighs. There is no better option.

"Then I am in your debt."

Daniel blows a raspberry. "I think it is the other way around actually."

Diana retracts her wand and replaces it on her waist. She then gets on Daniel's back and secures herself so that he has a good grip on her.

The last thing she hears is Daniel chant the spell for _Magna Aestus_. She allows herself to fall into the inviting darkness, trusting her cousin to take them home.

* * *

 **AN:** Diana is alive XD I would never kill Diana! (Nervous sweating).

I refuse to write Diana and Daniel having to go through the same challenges again. I refuse. They refuse. So you get this highly convenient version instead.

That said, there's only the epilogue left. This adventure is pretty much done!

 **Fun Fact:** The landscape Diana sees in the beginning of the chapter is modeled after the Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble of _Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya_. A desolate, neverending world of betrayal and sorrow. Coincidentally, it is also winter when Arthur first embarks on this journey. Yeah, if you guys haven't noticed, I take a lot of inspiration from _Fate_.


	12. Epilogue

**AN:** Le gasp, tis the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me the whole way, and big thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, liked, reblogged, left kudos, and left a review. Every comment brought me back to life, especially at the lowest points.

Big thanks to idunscrewedup. Sharing the writing process with you really kept me going.

Oh also, Happy 8 month to the airing of the first LWA TV anime episode back on January 9th. The main reason why I decided to post on Saturday instead of the usual Sunday haha. (Even though I didn't start LWA until after episode 21 came out in May lol.)

Without further ado, let's wrap this up.

* * *

 **Epilogue: The End of the Beginning**

 _Present Day, Reinhardt Estate_

The next time Diana opens her eyes, she is looking at white cloth draped around the comfortable bed she is lying on. It is a strange sight to see after looking at darkness and rocks for so long. One that she will not complain about.

A soft knock on the door pulls her attention in that direction. After telling the person on the other side that they may enter, the door clicks open. Georgina comes in with Diana's Luna Nova uniform and another set of clothes washed and pressed just as she finishes sitting up on her own.

"Ah, Lady Diana, I see you are awake." The woman gives her a kind smile. "Your injuries have all been taken care of. The only suggestion I can give is to take extra caution with your left arm. Although the spell you applied on it did its job, my additional first aid can only do so much. Now, we can only give it the rest it requires."

Georgina places the items in her arms on the chair by the desk. "I shall leave your change of clothes on the chair here. Would you be up for some late lunch? I am sure you must be famished."

The sound her stomach makes certainly says so. Diana looks down and tries her best to hide her embarrassment. She cannot remember the last time she had food in her system.

"Well, that can't be helped. It isn't like you or Lord Daniel packed much on your trip."

"And how is my cousin?" Diana cannot help but ask.

"Oh the boy is fine. After dropping you off with me, I heard Lord Ulfric started his usual lecture about the glory of the House of Reinhardt. The poor boy actually fell asleep where he stood. Lady Alicia managed to convince Lord Ulfric to forgive him and let her son get some rest after your arduous journey. He woke up a few hours ago to eat like a pig. He went back to sleep right after."

It is reassuring to hear that they have both returned without anymore complications. "I see. That is good to hear."

"Well, I will bring you back some food to eat. Heaven knows you need some more meat on your body. What are they feeding you at that magic school anyway?" Georgina remembers another message she needs to tell Diana. "I would much rather you rest a bit more, but Lord Ulfric requests your presence as soon as you are able. And by request…"

"He wants to see me. And I do not have a choice in the matter," Diana finishes. "I understand. Thank you for passing the message, Georgina."

The woman bows and takes her leave.

Diana lies back against the soft pillows propping her up and allows her mind to wander. Although she and Daniel did not spend too long in the Regulus Caverns, it seems as if their adventure had lasted for much longer. After going past their limits against challenges that tested their wits, strength, and endurance, they were able to accomplish their task and retrieve the Brisingr.

For Diana, she has also brought back another item tied to the Reinhardt family.

Her father's cross pattée necklace sits on the end table by the left side of her bed. Whoever changed her clothes must have placed that there for her to find with ease.

Diana reaches over and picks up the necklace. She turns it over in her hand and lets familiar memories of its owner wash over her.

The joy she felt whenever her father came home after being away for so long.

The sadness when he announced he would be leaving once more.

The exhilaration of her first horseback riding experience with him by her side and her mother watching not too far away.

The warmth of his powerful and protective hugs.

The excitement building up from the stories he told her of his travels.

And most of all…

The completion of their family. Father, mother, and daughter. All together in one place with no worries. Simply enjoying their time together as a family.

Diana places the necklace back onto its resting place. That is a time long past. After overcoming the challenges in the Regulus Caverns and retrieving the Brisingr, Diana believes she can truly move on and accept the present. Now she must continue moving toward the future. There is no point worrying about what has happened. Having accomplished their goal, both she and Daniel are alive without any lasting casualties. And that is something to keep in mind.

They are both fine… except for the affliction on her hand.

Diana brings her right hand up level with her gaze and looks at the bandages wrapped around her palm. She slowly unwinds them to see the same brown scar marring her pale skin. She assumes Georgina or another nurse must have tried to heal it, yet it looks the same as before she left Mount Leonis.

A quick knock brings her out of her reverie. After saying a quick affirmative, Georgina comes in pushing a cart of food and drinks.

The maid notices Diana staring at her unwrapped hand.

"Are you worried about that by any chance?" Georgina continues to speak as she sets up the food for Diana to eat in bed. "No matter what spells or modern medication we try, nothing seems to work. We have no idea what it is."

"It is strange. It does not hurt or bother me at all."

Georgina frowns. "It does not appear to be poison either. Do you remember when and where you received it?"

Diana shakes her head. "Daniel is the one who noticed it once we came out of the Regulus Caverns where there was better lighting. I did not feel any pressure indicating the beginning of the affliction while we were inside the caverns."

"I recommend leaving that wrap on and changing it once a day. The bandage is infused with magical energy that is supposed to press into your skin for your body to absorb. For now, that is the only solution we have come up with to treat that injury."

Diana nods. "Thank you again, Georgina."

"Now, enjoy your meal but do not dawdle. We do not want to keep Lord Ulfric waiting."

* * *

"Diana! It is good to see you are well!"

Ulfric's booming voice is laced with happiness and overall satisfaction. Diana wonders if he will repeat the same things he told Daniel before he inevitably fell asleep on his feet.

Diana bows to the older man. "Yes, I believe I have rested enough these last few hours."

Ulfric chortles. "Last few hours? My dear, you and my grandson were sleeping like logs for an entire day since your return. I am sure you must have been exhausted."

Diana does a mental count in her head. She left Luna Nova Saturday morning and arrived at the Reinhardt Estate by noon of the same day. She and Daniel left for the Regulus Caverns Sunday morning and supposedly came out of the caverns early Monday at around dawn. If what Ulfric says is true, then it is currently Tuesday night.

Diana cannot remember the last time she slept for more than five hours a night. For her to sleep an entire day away is absurd.

(I did not plan to be away from Luna Nova for so long.)

It cannot be helped. This is beyond her control. She can only prepare herself for the long hours she will be staying up late to catch up on the work she has missed in the past few days.

For now, Diana chooses a careful reply for her grandfather. "Yes, there were many difficult challenges to overcome. I do not think I would have been successful without Daniel's help."

Ulfric scoffs. "You are too modest. I am sure you would have been fine on your own. As expected of a worthy heir to the House of Reinhardt."

"His prior warnings about each challenge allowed us to prepare against them. If I had faced them blindly, I do not think I would have survived. Daniel was also responsible for weakening the dragon during one of our challenges for us to defeat it completely, as well as carrying me back despite his own fatigue. I am in his debt. In the end, I believe he is just as capable, if not more so than I, to become the next head of the House of Reinhardt. He has certainly proven himself on this journey."

Ulfric still seems doubtful, but he takes her words for what they are worth. He wanted to somehow convince her to take the position of heir, but even he knows that is lost cause.

"I suppose there is no changing your mind then." Ulfric sighs. "If you truly believe so, then I will have to keep training Daniel to become a fine heir. I trust your judgment."

Diana dips your head. "Thank you for your understanding, Grandfather."

"That does not mean I have to like it," Ulfric grumbles under his breath. "In any case, I assume you will be leaving soon?"

"Yes. I would like to return to Luna Nova as soon as possible lest I fall behind."

"Always the perfect student. Oh, it only makes letting you go more lamentable."

"You speak too highly of me, Grandfather."

Ulfric laughs. "Well, how can I not? You accomplished what no one else could. In the end, you are the main reason why our family will not fall to ruin. You should be proud, Diana."

"Thank you, Grandfather. I am glad I can help the House of Reinhardt."

"And I am glad my son chose such a wonderful woman if I could have a granddaughter like you. Truly, I am the one who is lucky."

With the praise over, Ulfric's expression turns serious. "While the Brisingr's repossession is a cause for celebration, you must remember to be on your guard. I will not criticize your decision to revive the Grand Triskellion, but you must understand the risks infinite magic can bring. When something becomes widespread, it is difficult to control. And in this case, there is no way to control an unlimited amount of magic throughout the entire world."

The sudden change in topic takes Diana by surprise. "Is there something wrong, Grandfather? Has anything happened?"

"Nothing yet. It is just an old man's hunch. I have trusted my instincts for more than fifty years, Diana. And for the past fifty years they have never been wrong. You had best be on your guard. You may think your school of magic is a safe place, but sometimes even the safest spaces are the most vulnerable to unforeseen events."

"I see. I will keep that in mind then."

"That is all I have to say. You may go and prepare for your journey back to Luna Nova. We will provide a replacement broom for the one that broke during your journey." Ulfric dips his head. "Good night, Diana."

Diana bows and exits Ulfric's study with his words weighing on her mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Do you really have to go, Diana?" Katherine asks.

Diana smiles at the young girl sadly. "Yes. As much as I would love to stay here longer, I must return to my studies. Being a witch is not so easy."

"But you're Diana! You can do anything!"

Diana wonders where her cousin gets these notions from. It is understandable for her classmates and professors to believe so since they are always around her. But she has only met Katherine four days ago. It does not make sense.

"Now, now. I am sure Diana will be back at some point in the future," Alicia soothes her daughter. "And then she can come back and show you all of the fun spells she's learned."

Oh, so that is who the culprit is.

Katherine beams. "Yay! I can't wait to fly with you again!"

Diana smiles. Taking Katherine on her first broom ride was a joy. Seeing the happiness shining in the young girl's eyes warmed her heart. It is always nice to use magic to spread joy.

(I wonder if Akko's first broom ride was this exciting for her?)

Diana is taken aback at the intrusive thought.

(Where… Why did I…?)

Daniel scoffs with his arms crossed over his chest, bringing Diana back to the company in front of her. It seems a good rest has him back in good spirits. "The next time we duel, I will not allow you to take advantage of my inexperience."

Diana responds with a challenge of her own through a controlled expression. "If you believe so."

Having said her goodbyes, Diana mounts her replacement broom and places her luggage safely behind her by the loops of the bag. With a quick chant of _Tia Freyre_ , she rises into the air and prepares to leave the Reinhardt Estate.

Diana looks down and sees Katherine waving enthusiastically at her. Alicia is by her side with a subdued wave. Even Daniel was shaking his hand at her with his head turned.

Diana gives a quick nod of her head. And then she is off back to Luna Nova on her own. She enters and exits the leyline terminal without any problems.

Once she is on the familiar route back to Luna Nova, Diana allows herself to prepare for her arrival. She will need to explain her extended absence to the professors and ask them for the content she missed these last few days. For now, catching up on her studies is her highest priority; everything else is secondary.

Except for perhaps one puzzling thing.

Balancing on her broom, Diana removes the white bandage binding her right palm. She slows down the speed of her broom to a gentle cruise and surveys the wound on her hand. She stares at the peculiar injury that stumps her and leaves her with unanswerable questions.

A scar that does not heal, no matter how much time passes, no matter what magic and medicine she applies onto it.

* * *

 **AN:** And… we're done!

Thanks again everyone, especially you commenters. You guys literally pushed me through when my original motivation died out. And also pushed me to set up the sequel to this fic, which I still need to get sorted out.

I'm actually going to try my hand at the Diakko prompts so these next weeks will be dedicated to that. _Heart of Steel_ will go up after that's done.

 **Fun Fact:** Tanned skin scarring is something that happens to Emiya Shirou in _Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya_. The reason for his scarring is similar to the reason for Diana's, though telling would be giving away something :]


End file.
